Dernière année
by Titimaya
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est décidé, je change. Je suis Rachel Barbra Berry et vous allez rencontrer le nouveau moi...
1. Je veux changer

**Coucou toute monde, déjà un grand merci pour les Reviews de ma précédente fiction " sensations fortes " parue hier. Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis inspirée, alors je en profite pour partager. **

**Nouvelle fic, en espérant que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_~POV RACHEL~_

_Lundi 2 Septembre , jour de la rentrée, mais aussi jour de ma renaissance. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidée de changer. Je vais vous compter mon histoire du moins vous raconter qui j'étais avant aujourd'hui. Je m'appelle Rachel Barbra Berry , dans quelques jours je fais 18 ans, je rentre en senior, ma dernière année. Je suis depuis maintenant deux ans le bouc émissaire du lycée. A McKinley, il y a une règle. Tu manges ou tu te fais manger, tu es en haut du podium ou a des années lumières de celui ci, tu es la reine ou la looseuse. Vous l'aurez bien compris je suis la reine des..looseuses. Capitaine du Glee club seul endroit où je pensais être apprécié, mais là encore je l'ai appris à mes dépends, personne ne m'aime. Bref , le seul moteur qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je tiens toujours debout c'est mon ambition , et ma confiance..enfin je pense. _

_Être le jouet favoris des cherrios, est dans un sens gratifiant, au moins on me remarque, mais il est vrai que j'aurais préféré me faire connaître par ma voix. J'ai bien essayé mais je n'ai reçu qu'un lot d'insultes. Que voulez vous c'est la vie. _

_Entre slushie et rabaissement moral on peut dire que pendant deux ans, je n'ai pas étais épargnée, aujourd'hui je vous le dis je pense tenir ma revanche. En fait ça fait bien quinze minutes que je suis dans ma voiture à me préparer psychologiquement à faire face aux différentes réactions que je vais recevoir de la part de l'ensemble de l'établissement._

_7h50, je souffle un dernier coup et sors de mon véhicule._

[...]

* * *

**Je pose un léger contexte, on va dire que c'est une mise en bouche afin de connaître vos réactions.**

**A très vite.**

**ps: Reviews ?**


	2. Face to Face

**Premier vrai chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

[...]

_7h50, je souffle un dernier coup et sors de mon véhicule. Le premier regard que je croise est celui d'un joueur des titans vous savez l'équipe de football, cette même équipe qui me rendait la vie un peu difficile, larbins en maître de Quinn Fabray reine du lycée, première place du podium. D'ailleurs je ferais bien de vous expliquez rapidement la hiérarchie du lycée histoire que vous puissiez me suivre_.

_Haut du podium : Quinn Fabray , belle blonde plantureuse, des yeux verts et un caractère que je qualifierais de froid et sanglant. Capitaine des cherrios, toujours accompagnée de ses deux acolytes. Santana Lopez, hispanique au sang plus que brûlant , bien roulée si je puis dire, des yeux noirs qui vous transpercent l'âme, je dirais que cette nana est un vrai cactus, si tu t'approches de trop près, ça pique. Et Brittany S. Pierce, belle blonde, un peu niaise pour tout le monde. Ses yeux azurs rendent la latine douce comme un agneau, ou un morceau de bambou. Ne vous fiez pas a son apparence enfantine, j'ai appris à la connaître cet été et je peux vous dire qu'elle est bien plus intelligente que nous tous réunis, mais ça je vous le raconterais plus tard._

_Deuxième marche: les sportifs en général, cheerleaders, footballeurs, hockeyeurs,rugbymans... Tous aux ordres du trio de tête._

_Troisième marche : les gens cools. Ils ne font pas d'histoires, sont des élèves moyens et s'entendent avec tout le monde. Soit 60% du bahut._

_Dernière catégorie et pas des moindre la mienne : les loosers par définitions, on y retrouve les geeks, et le Glee club. Mais comme je vous ai dit tout vas changer._

_Je pousse enfin les portes du lycée, c'est étrange les regards se posent un à un sur moi, me faisant une impression de grandeur, que je n'ai pas connu depuis très longtemps. Je relève la tête, réajuste mon sac en bandoulière, et me dirige vers mon casier. Je suis contente de l'effet que je produis à ce moment et je sais déjà que la rumeur de la nouvelle Berry ne fait aucun doute. Il faut dire que mon apparence est légèrement différente. Je sens que la foule ralentie les murmures signe de mauvais présages. Je me retourne alors pour faire face a trois cherrios tenant chacune dans leur mains un verre de barbotine. C'est a ce moment là que je pense que finalement rien ne changera. Enfin tout est relatif._

~POV QUINN~

_Premier jour de classe, dernière année enfin je vais quitter cet endroit qui a fait de moi une personne encore plus froide et sans cœur que le clan Fabray au grand complet. Je rentre dans ce lycée, mon lycée dont mon règne s'achèvera à la fin de l'année. La seule chose que je suis sûre c'est que c'est mon année, entre la pratique et le Glee club mon année sera parfaite. Hé oui la grande Quinn Fabray, fait partie du Glee club , le club le plus ringard du lycée, mais ma notoriété me permet de faire a peu près tout ce que j'ai envie. Je dirige on me respecte voilà comment le monde tourne pour moi. Pour être honnête avec vous mon entrée dans le glee club est une idée de coach Sylvester afin de renverser celui ci qui nous pompait notre budget pour les cherrios, mais finalement j'y ai trouvé une famille, je m'y sens bien, San et Britt´ m'ont suivies et il est vrai que nous nous apprécions tous,enfin presque. Seule ombre au tableau Rachel Berry alias Manhands, ou freaky Berry ou le nain comme aime l'appeler San. Cette fille est vraiment toxique pour l'entourage. D'une part elle ne sait pas s'habiller elle porte toujours des jupes bien trop courtes et démodés et surtout des pulls horribles. Elle est égocentrique, narcissique et pense qu'elle est l'étoile montante de Broadway, une vraie diva. Cette année on va tout faire pour remporter le titre de champions nationaux en relayant Berry au simple rang des choristes. _

_Je vois enfin San arriver accompagnée de Britt´ sa petite amie. Le trio est réunie, nous parlons rapidement de nos vacances, quand une rumeur nous arrive aux oreilles. _

- hey Q comment tu vas?

- bien San et toi?

- impeccable , jour parfait pour terroriser le nain.

- et toi Britt´ tu vas bien?

- je.. Je dois vous parler ce soir.

- rien de grave reprend la blonde.

- non..ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Le regard de Santana s'obscurcit, elle sait que quelques choses ne va pas. Azimio pointe le bout de son nez._

- hey Fabray tu as appris la nouvelle.

- de quoi tu parles Azimio?

- regarde derrière toi, je pense que Berry à besoin d'une bonne douche pour se rappeler où est sa place.

_Je me retourne pour faire face à un spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas une seconde. Berry se tient devant son casier, habillé comme une femme, une belle femme, j'en suis bouche bée . Elle porte un slim noir, et une chemise bleue ciel cintrée mettant ses formes en valeurs, ses cheveux retombent sur ses épaules dans une ondulation parfaite. Si je n'étais pas une hétéro pure et dure je craquerais littéralement sur elle ._

_La voix de Santana me reviens en pleine face._

- dites moi que je rêves, c'est pas Berry cette meuf, elle est juste...

- tenez les filles je vous les aient amenés sur un plateau. Reprit le jeune noir.

_Je regarde mes filles, Santana reprend un visage neutre, Brittany suit le mouvement. Nous attrapons les barbotines et nous dirigeons vers Berry._

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	3. Questions

**Merci pour vos Reviews. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

[...]

- alors Berry on a décidé de s'habiller en fille pour une fois. Crache Quinn d'une voix qui se veut menaçante.

- j'ai toujours étais une fille Fabray, si tu ne l'avais pas encore constatée tu devrais peut être consulter pour les yeux. Tu sais ce genre de chose faut pas laisser trainer.

_Je claque la porte de mon casier ramenant tout d'un coup les filles en face de moi à la réalité. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du répondre comme ça a Quinn que je vais sans doute mourir dans quelques instants mais après tout je vous l'ai dit je suis la nouvelle Rachel._

- de quel droit me parles tu de la sorte ! Ne te souviens tu pas des règles en vigueur.

- je me fous royalement de tes règles à la con Fabray ! Je suis libre je fais ce que j'ai envie et là tout de suite je me casse car contrairement à toi j'ai des choses à faire.

_Sans plus de cérémonie je m'en vais de là avant de définitivement y laisser ma peau. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment, mais je sais que je vais payer pour cet affront. Je me dirige directement vers le bureau de monsieur Schuester, j'ai besoin de lui parler et de lui faire part de mes nouveaux projets pour l'année. _

**TOC TOC**

- oui répond l'homme tranquillement installé a son bureau.

- Mr. Schue, j'aimerais vous parler.

- bien sûr Rachel.

_Je sens son regard me détailler. Mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention et me lance._

- voilà je viens pour vous faire part de mon départ du Glee club.

_Il semble s'étouffer à mes mots, mais reprend une certaine contenance._

- heu Rachel, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- je quitte le groupe monsieur, et avant d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, j'aimerais que vous respectiez mon choix.

- je..je respecte mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, alors que nous pourrions gagner les nationales cette année.

- monsieur, je pense que la vie est trop courte et j'ai envie de faire autre chose que de chanter.

- mes tes rêves Rachel, tu ne peux pas abandonner Nyada, Broadway.

- comme vous venez de le dire ce sont des rêves. Par définition un rêve reste imaginaire, et aujourd'hui je veux vivre dans la réalité. Je vous laisse le plaisir de l'annoncer au groupe.

- comme tu voudras, tu sais que tu vas nous manquer.

- non monsieur, ma voix peut être mais moi sûrement pas. Merci pour tout Mr. Schuester .

- très bien, au revoir Rachel.

_Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je me dirige vers le secrétariat et y retire mon emploi du temps. J'y jettes un œil et vois que je n'ai rien avant le début de l'âpres midi. J'ai donc trois heures a tuer avant le repas, n'ayant plus Glee je ne reprends qu'à 14h. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi, et c'est pourquoi je me dirige vers les vestiaires afin de me changer et d'aller courir, j'ai besoin de m'évader et depuis le début de l'été c'est le seul échappatoire à mon enfer quotidien. Promis je cours et je vous explique tout après._

~POV QUINN~

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce déchet de la nature vient de m'humilier publiquement, et je reste abasourdi par les propos qu'elle vient de me tenir. Je me promets qu'elle va le payer tout à l'heure. Santana s'adresse a moi._

- Q, c'était quoi ça.

- une erreur , je te le promets San elle va le payer.

Santana se retourne et hurle a la masse étudiante de reprendre leur vie pathétique. Il est 10 h, leur barbotine toujours à la main elles se dirigent vers la salle de chant prêtes à réduire à néant les agissements de la diva.

_On s'installe dans la salle , tout le monde arrive, il ne manque plus que fucking Berry, mais Mr. Schuester fait son entrée avant elle. Il ferme la porte et s'adresse au groupe._

- salut les jeunes, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes en forme parce que cette année les nationales sont pour nous.

Tous applaudissent en cœur quand la voix de Brittany perce le brouhaha.

- Monsieur, il manque Rachel on devrait peut être l'attendre avant de commencer, c'est un peu elle la capitaine des News directions.

- Rachel ne viendra pas Brittany, je vous fait part a tous du départ volontaire du groupe de Rachel, sans retour possible de sa part.

- mais il manque une personne du coup. Reprit Finn.

- bravo Finnocence tu sais compter jusqu'à 12.

- Santana , on se calme. Effectivement il nous manque un membre, mais on va bien finir par trouver quelqu'un.

- mais monsieur Rachel est l'âme de notre groupe, c'est grâce a elle qu'on est tous réunis.

- je sais bien Tina, mais c'est son choix.

- au moins elle nous fera plus d'ombre, et je pourrais enfin chanter mes solos.

- bravo Mercedes c'est bien dit.

- on se calme, je considère que le sujet est clos, de toute façon soyons honnêtes, on en pouvait plus de sa présence. Aller le thème de la semaine sera l'amitié.

~POV SANTANA~

_Je suis un peu secouée par le comportement de Rachel. Elle a envoyé baladé la reine des glaces . Physiquement elle a changé, ses vêtements montre bien son évolution depuis les années passées Je me promets de savoir de quoi il s'agit. On se dirige pour l'heure de Glee, toujours en possession de nos slushies, je sais que Fabray va lui faire payer. Il me tarde de voir ça._

_Une fois installé tout le monde chahute dans la salle de chant, Schue décide enfin de montrer le bout de son nez. Il commence son speech habituel bien qu'inutile mais un truc cloche, je n'arrive pas a me rendre compte de quoi il s'agit avant que Britt´ nous montre que le nain n'est pas là. A voir le visage du prof qui vient de passer par plusieurs émotions, je me doute qu'il va nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Finalement il ne s'agit que du départ de Berry. Après tout n'étais ce pas ce que nous voulions tous, être débarrassée de la diva narcissique. Mais un truc me chiffonne , je devrais être contente de ne plus avoir son nez qui me gâche la vue, mais au fond de moi j'ai un sentiment qui jusque là m'étais inconnu. Je me promets qu'avant la fin de la journée, je répondrais à mes propres interrogations._

[...]

* * *

**verdict?**

**A tes vite.**

**T.**


	4. Actions

**Merci les gens pour vos Reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'essaye de poster au plus vite mais ma femme étant en vacance on en profite un peu pour s'aérer.**

**la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

[...]

~POV RACHEL~

_Cela doit bien faire une heure que je cours sans réel but autour du terrain de football. La musique dans mes oreilles m'aident à me vider de ce trop plein de tristesse que j'ai en moi, pour que vous compreniez je vais vous en faire part._

¥°Flashback deux mois plus tôt.¥°

- bonjour, tout le monde je suis Joe le directeur de la colonie, aujourd'hui nous avons notre première réunion avec tout les animateurs afin de mieux se connaître pour les trois semaines à allons faire un tour de table rapide.

- bonjour je suis Minéa, maître nageur , et chanteuse à l'occasion.

- salut James m'occupe de l'atelier océanique.

- je suis Brittany, je vais animer l'atelier danse et je suis bicurieuse.

Tout le monde se met à rire ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle dit ce mot étrange. Elle baisse alors la tête, et fait une moue des plus adorables. La main de la fille se trouvant à sa droite se pose sur son bras, signe d'encouragement.

- t'inquiètes pas Britt´, je suis là, ils ne te comprennent pas encore.

Le sourire azur de Brittany la rassure, elle prit la parole.

- je suis Rachel, je suis ici pour animer l'atelier des chanteurs en herbes, et si je puis me permettre je connais Britt´, c'est une danseuse hors paire, ne vous moquez pas d'elle , elle est bien plus intelligente que certains d'entre vous.

Voilà le ton était donné, cet été Brittany et Rachel deviendrait amie.

_Cela faisait déjà une semaine que nous étions animatrices dans ce camp pour adolescents et tout se passer pour le mieux, j'apprenais a connaître Brittany, c'est une fille vraiment adorable en total opposition a Quinn et Santana. Elle m'a raconté que Santana et elle partagé des Sweet lady kiss, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que Santana était lesbienne, mais Brittany ne se définit pas, elle aime autant les filles que les garçons. Elle m'a avoué que Santana était une fille bien qu'il fallait juste apprendre a la connaître, et que Quinn était juste froide parce que c'était une Fabray et qu'elle devait assoir son autorité sur tout le monde, mais qu'elle était sympa aussi du moins avec elle. Je lui ai appris quand a moi qui j'étais vraiment et pourquoi la musique était importante pour moi. Tout se passait vraiment pour le mieux, mais je voyais Brittany se rapprochait de plus en plus de Minéa. Bref nous entamions notre dernière semaine quand un fou allié est entré dans le camp pour récupérer son fils que sa femme lui avait enlevé. Une histoire a dormir debout si vous voulez mon avis. N'arrivant pas a le calmer nous avons fait appel a la police. La situation a vite dégénérée et l'homme jugé instable et dangereux a été abattu devant nos yeux après avoir brandit une arme. Naturellement nous avons tous étais choqué._

_Le retour fut des plus douloureux et Brittany m'avait demandé de rester telles que nous étions a McKinley, soit des ennemies. Mon cœur c'est resserré, je venais enfin de trouver une amie._

_¥°Fin du flashback.¥°_

_Tout ces souvenirs me font tressaillir, une larme roule sur ma joue, je continue cependant a courir quand Brittany me rejoint et me fait signe qu'elle veut me parler. J'enlève un des écouteurs, et m'arrête attendant le récit de la jeune blonde._

- salut Rach´? Tu vas bien

- ça va Britt´ , tu as besoin de quelques choses ?

- pas vraiment, je t'ai vu courir, je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais..Rach´ je suis désolé pour ce matin.

- ne t'inquiètes pas Britt´ je vais bien, je sais très bien que ça ne vient pas de toi, et puis nous devons toujours faire comme si on ne s'appréciait pas.

- je sais mais ça me rend triste, moi je t'aime et t'es une bonne amie.

- moi aussi je t'aime Britt´...bon dis moi ce qui ne va pas avant que les autres cherrios arrivent pour votre heure de pratique.

- je..tu sais Minéa..

- oui

- et bien je suis amoureuse d'elle.

- et Santana tu ne l'aimes pas?

- bien sûr que si mais j'ai pas des papillons dans le ventre quand je suis avec Santana, ou des feux d'artifices pleins les yeux. Je..ce soir je vais lui dire que la femme avec qui je veux faire ma vie et bien c'est pas elle.

- tu as raison d'être honnête, bien qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas je pense que c'est mieux pour Santana.

- oui et je voulais te dire que je quittais lima, mon transfert vient d'être accepté, je vais rejoindre Minéa à Portland.

- je suis contente pour toi Britt´ mais promets moi de me donner des nouvelles. Tu pars quand?

- je te le promets Rach´, je pars demain.

_Brittany me prend dans une étreinte dont seule elle à le secret. Je me laisse faire en sentant bien le regard de la latine qui à l'air plus que perturbée. Je sens que je vais devoir lui fournir des explications, mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui donner. Je relâche Britt´ qui me claque un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de partir vers le centre du terrain pour sa pratique. Je remets mon écouteur et repars en direction des vestiaires. _

~POV SANTANA~

_Nous avons la pratique après le Glee club et je dois dire que ma Britt´-Britt´ est partie bien vite à mon goût je la suis discrètement,pour voir où elle se dirige. C'est alors qu'on se retrouve sur le terrain de football, je la vois courir et rattraper une petite brune qui vue de là me semble être le nain. Elles discutent comme si elles se connaissaient bien, alors que je ne les ai jamais vu s'adresser la parole. Je ne sais pas de quoi elles parlent mais elles semblent proches , trop proches à mon goût, surtout quand je vois ma copine prendre Berry dans les bras. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller trouver la chose pour avoir des explications, tampis j'irais la trouver après je sais qu'on a un cours en commun._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**A très vite**

**T.**


	5. Je veux savoir

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_15 h dernière heure de cours ,histoire de l'art. C'est une nouvelle matière enseignée dans les murs de McKinley, pour avoir un esprit critique d'après Figgins. Je ne sais pas avec qui je partage ce cours et a vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu, j'adore l'art, les musées, tout ce qui pourrait être ridicule devant les fortes têtes de McKinley du style le trio que je déteste. J'entre dans la salle, seulement une dizaine de personnes sont installées, je m'assois au fond pour être tranquille laissant le siège a côté de moi libre. Alors que je continue de rêvasser l'entrée fracassante de la latina me fait sursauter. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle se mette partout sauf près de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le prof fait son apparition. Le début de cours se fait et je sens le regard de l'hispanique me bruler la nuque je me retournes vers elle._

- un problème Lopez?

- oui . Toi.

- écoutes si ma présence te pose un problème , tu n'aurais pas due t'asseoir a côté de moi, il reste de la place ailleurs.

_Je sens son regard pleins d'interrogations. C'est assez déstabilisant, je n'avais jamais remarqué la profondeur de son regard, quand celui ci ne crache pas une haine infinie._

- pourquoi tu as quittés le Glee club?

- je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concernes.

- je veux savoir.

- sais tu que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- pas plus que le narcissisme qui est en toi.

- pff.. Ne m'adresses pas la parole, je sais que tu me détestes alors si tu pouvais rester de ton côté ou changer de place ça m'irais bien.

- je veux savoir.

- il n'y a rien à savoir Lopez. Fous moi la paix !

- je ne lâcherais rien.

_La mayonnaise commence a me prendre, je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas, je n'ai rien a lui dire. J'adore l'art mais prise de colère je range mes affaires et quittes la salle de classe sous le regard ahurie de mon professeur, je lâche un léger. " __**je ne me sens pas bien**__" et sort de l'endroit ou je commence à suffoquer._

~ POV SANTANA~

_Je sais que je vais retrouver le nain, contrairement a ce que tout le monde pense j'ai une passion dans la vie, mais personne ne la connait même pas ma petite amie. J'adore l'art, et quand je me suis inscrite a ce cours j'ai vu que Berry y était aussi, je me suis promise qu'elle lâche pas le morceau. Mais là , je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de savoir pourquoi elle a quitté le groupe et surtout pourquoi elle parlait a ma Britt´-Britt´ qui soit dit en passant est super distante depuis qu'elle est revenue de la colonie où elle était animatrice. Quand j'arrive en classe je vois que Berry est assise au fond, chose qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. En même temps a regarder de plus près elle ne ressemble pas du tout à la chose de ces deux dernières années. Je m'assoie a côté d'elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rétorquer vu que le prof est là. Ça fait bien cinq minutes que je la fixe, mais j'ose pas lui poser des questions, ces fucking questions qui tournent sans cesse depuis ce matin. Merde je suis Santana Lopez, je m'apprête a lui parler, mais elle me devance._

- un problème Lopez?

_Elle attaque fort, je dois répliquer et plus vite que ça._

- oui . Toi.

_Son visage se crispe, je sais qu'à ce moment là je la tiens, elle n'est que guimauve dans mes filets. Alors que j'aborde un sourire assez fier elle reprend de plus belle._

- écoutes si ma présence te pose un problème , tu n'aurais pas due t'asseoir a côté de moi, il reste de la place ailleurs.

_A cet instant je me pose encore plus de questions, ce n'est pas Berry ce n'est pas possible, elle s'écrase tout le temps, j'ai envie de la rabaisser a fond mais bizarrement ma bouche ne retranscrit pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire_.

- pourquoi tu as quittés le Glee club?

_Elle me regarde curieuse mais je peux voir que quelque chose cloche, non pas que je m'intéresse au hobbit, mais je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse a vouloir savoir ce qui se trouve dans sa tête de lilliputienne._

_Sa réponse ne me convient pas, même si dans un sens elle a raison on a quand même tout fait pour qu'elle quitte le groupe, mais pour être honnête je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait, c'est une diva dans l'âme._

_Je ne lâche pas et continue, mais je vois que son regard se brise peu a peu, elle plie ses affaires et quitte la salle en trombe. Je sais pas ce qui me pousse mais je me lèves a mon tour pour la rattraper._

- Berry attends !

_Elle se retourne pour me faire face au milieu de ce couloir vide, et je peux voir qu'elle a pleuré, cette vision me serre la poitrine, pourquoi j'en sais rien._

- Santana ! Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! Je te le fais en espagnol si c'est trop dur pour toi. LOCO ME PAZ!

- tiens je ne savais pas que tu parlais l'espagnol.

- tu ne sais rien de moi Lopez ! Pourquoi tu t'en tête à vouloir connaître mes choix?

- je sais pas.

- tu veux juste reprendre tes vieilles habitudes. Ne te gènes pas lance moi des "**Manhands**", " **nain**", "**Hobbit**" si ça peut te faire plaisir je m'en contre fou.

_Alors que nous continuons dans le couloir ma blonde s'approche de nous un peu paniquée._

- Rach´ tout va bien?

- oui Britt´ ça va, je vais juste rentrer chez moi.

- sérieux Britt´ tu appelles le nain Rach´,je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi intime.

- San ne l'appelles pas comme ça c'est mon amie.

- ton amie, dites moi que je rêve je suis tombée dans la quatrième dimension, c'est pas possible.

- qu'est ce qui te choques Lopez ! Tu crois que j'ai pas d'amis,tu vois tu te trompes.

- je vais te démolir Berry tu vas rien comprendre.

- Santana stop.

- quoi ? C'est avec elle que tu me trompes?

- je suis peut être une salope a tes yeux Lopez mais jamais je ne casserais un couple.

- non San je..

_Profitant de ma discussion avec Brittany qui pour moi s'annonce pas toute rose Berry prend la poudre d'escampette. _

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite mes loulous.**

**T.**


	6. Questions sans réponses

**La suite. J'ai essayé de faire plus long pour faire plaisir à certains Reviewers.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Enfin chez moi ça fait déjà trois mois qu'ils ne sont plus là, leur odeur commence à disparaître. Je me sens si seule. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre le frigo. Quand je vois l'état de celui ci je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je le remplisse. J'attrape a nouveau mes clés et part en direction de la supérette. Je dois faire attention à mes dépenses, mon maigre salaire de serveuse ne m'aide pas beaucoup, heureusement que mes pères avaient mît de l'argent de côté en cas de coup dur, mais je dois garder cet argent pour avoir une vie assez convenable._

~POV SANTANA~

_Et voilà Brittany vient de lâcher ses mots qui vous transpercent de part en part. Elle vient de l'avouer qu'elle avait trouver l'amour, le vrai, celui qui vous envoie les fameux papillons dans le ventre que tout le monde parle. Je ne lui en veux pas moi non plus je n'avais pas ce ressentis, je pense qu'on prenait juste un peu de bons temps ensemble. Elle m'a aussi dit de prendre soin de Berry après son départ. J'ai tentais de savoir pourquoi mais elle m'a simplement dit que ce n'était pas a elle de le dire. Elle sait, mais je respecte son choix j'irais demander moi même a Berry. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elles avaient passée une partie de l'été ensemble a la colonie. Brittany m'a confié qu'à son arrivé,le Hobbit, était éteinte, mais qu'elle avait reprit peu a peu au fil des semaines. Cependant depuis leur retour a lima Berry c'était renfermée, bien qu'extérieurement elle ai complètement changé sa garde robe, un coup de main de ma Britt´-Britt´._

- San, tu trouveras ta licorne , tout comme moi je l'ai trouvé. Et tu sais des fois il suffit de regarder d'un peu plus près.

- merci pour tout Britt´, je te souhaite d'être heureuse.

- tu tiendras ta promesse, hein San, tu vas aider Rachel. Je sais que tu ne la détestes pas au fond de toi.

- tu nous connais trop bien Britt´, des fois ça fait peur.

- tu n'as pas répondu!

- je te le promets.

_Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois, LA dernière fois. En se séparant l'heure est presque terminée, la dernière séance de Glee de la journée va bientôt commencer, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle en attendant les autres._

- je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime tous.

- nous aussi on t'aime Britt´. Reprirent tous en cœur les New directions.

_Une dernière chanson et les adieux sont fait. Je me lève et commence a quitter la salle quand Quinn m'interpelle._

- hey San t'es pressé?

- j'ai des trucs a faire.

- ça te dirait ce soir de venir dîner au breadsticks avec moi.

- je sais pas Q.

- aller me lâches pas ! Meilleure amie t'as pas oublié quand même.

- je connais ce regard Q. T'as encore rencontré un mec sur le net et tu veux que je viennes avec toi.

- exact. On dit 19h devant le resto.

- ok a toute.

_J'arrive enfin a sortir, je grimpe dans ma voiture et me dirige vers la maison de Berry,je sais ou elle habite car aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître j'habitais a côté de chez elle quand j'étais petite, mais je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec elle, mes parents n'appréciaient pas vraiment que deux hommes puissent élever une enfant. S'ils savaient que leur fille est lesbienne je crois qu'ils feraient une syncope. Il ne me faut que quinze minutes pour y arriver. La voiture de Berry est garée devant le garage, signe de sa présence, je ne vois pas la voiture de ces pères dans un sens tant mieux je ne saurais quoi leur dire_.

**TOC TOC**

_Aucunes réponses, je réitère mon geste mais personne ne me répond, je trouves ça un peu bizarre, tampis je lui parlerais demain. Je me dirige a nouveau vers mon véhicule quand une voix m'interpelle._

- oh mais que vois je Santana Lopez.

_Je me retourne est tombe sur " nanny" la voisine qui me gardait quand j'étais petite et qui de surcroît me connais bien._

- bonjour nanny

- tu as bien grandis ma puce, alors dis moi que fais tu là.

- je suis venue voir si le nai...si Rachel était là.

- oh non tu sais elle travaille dur, je me demandes comment elle fait pour tenir le coup après tout ce qui c'est passé.

- comment ça?

- tu n'es pas au courant.

- heu pour dire vrai on ne se parle pas vraiment à l'école.

- c'est bien dommage, elle aurait vraiment besoin de soutient. Moi j'essaye mais elle refuse mon aide. Elle est vraiment forte.

- mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive?

_Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre que son téléphone sonne, elle m'étreint , s'excuse et disparaît dans sa maison. Moi je reste comme une imbécile, je n'ai rien compris. Mon portable sonne, un message de Quinn me disant de ne pas être en retard. Je remonte dans ma voiture direction la maison._

~POV RACHEL~

_Je rentres tout juste des courses, il est a peine six heures, ce soir je ne travailles pas, je vais enfin pouvoir remettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Mon téléphone sonne. Hé merde Carole est malade je dois la remplacer ce soir. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix j'acceptes , j'ai certes de l'argent de côté mais tant que j'ai pas 18 ans et bien je n'y ai pas accès. Faut bien que je paye les factures. Après un rapide passage a la douche, j'attrape mon sac et m'engouffre dans la voiture. Je mets le contact mais celle ci refuse de démarrer, c'est bien ma veine. Je regarde l'heure, en courant je devrais être a l'heure pour mon service. Ni une ni deux je me dirige vers mon lieux de travail._

~POV SANTANA~

_19 h tapante, je suis devant le breadsticks où Quinn m'attend déjà avec son prétendant. Je sens que je vais passer une soirée de merde, il a l'air d'être son père, elle ne se tape que des vieux c'est pas possible. Je Ravel mon sentiment et me dirige vers eux. Après une brève présentation nous rentrons dans le restaurant, et nous nous faisons installé a notre table étant des habitués nous avons quelques privilèges. Une serveuse vient nous poser nos cocktails de bienvenue, et nous précise que ce soir Carole est absente et qu'une autre prendra la relève. On acquiesce en même temps on a pas vraiment le choix_.

~POV RACHEL~

_J'arrive enfin au breadsticks , seul boulot que j'ai pu trouver dans cette ville. Normalement je m'arrange pour ne pas travailler certains jours de la semaine, connaissant les habitudes des lycéens, ne voulant pas être vue. J'ai quelques minutes de retard. Je rentre par la porte de service, me dirige vers le vestiaire, me change rapidement._

- Berry dépêches toi, les clients de Carole sont déjà là et Léa ne va pas pouvoir tout faire.

- désolé Mark, ma voiture est tombé en panne.

- j'en ai rien a foutre, dépêches toi. La 36 est déjà arrivé ce sont des habitués ne les faits pas attendre.

- j'y vais de ce pas.

_Je déteste mon manager, mais en même temps je peux pas le changer, c'est un con et ça restera un con, je ne réponds pas a ces avances et je sais que ça le fait chier, alors il me le fait payer à sa façon. J'enfile mon tablier et me dirige vers la 36 sans relever la tête._

- bonsoir, bienvenue au breadsticks je suis Rachel, je remplace Carole ce soir.

- non mais je rêve, le Hobbit sous nos ordres , je te l'avais bien dit Berry que tu n'étais qu'une chose insignifiante.

- Quinn .. Ce soir nous vous proposons la fricassé de volaille accompagné de ces petits légumes, en dessert vous avez le choix entre le fondant au chocolat ou une salade de fruits.

- je prendrais une simple salade , un steak sans herbes, et la salade de fruits me dit la brune.

- attends San tu n'as pas envie de rigoler un peu.

- heu..si pourquoi pas.

_Elle m'adresse un regard désolé , je ne comprendrais jamais cette latine._

- Quinn je n'ai pas le temps , ton ami et toi avez vous choisis.

- tu me dois le respect " **Manhands**".

- je reviendrais quand tu te seras décidé, Lopez je t'amènes ta commande.

_Je m'éloignes au plus vite de cette table. Je sais que je vais en chier Quinn va prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer. Cinq minutes plus tard alors que je sers une table voisine, je vois Mark faire ses excuses a Quinn il lui promet qu'il réglera ça tout de suite et que pour se faire pardonner il leur offre l'intégralité du repas. Adieu mes pourboires._

- Berry viens ici tout de suite.

- oui mark qu'est ce qu'il y a.

-il y a que tu as manqué de respect à la 36. Je ne veux pas que tu appelles les clients par leur prénom, par ta faute je dois leur offrir le repas. Je te retire toutes tes tables , tu resteras près de la 36. Bien entendue le repas sera retenu sur ton salaire.

- mais mark..

- tu discutes pas Berry !

_Il avait crié ses mots tout le monde me regardé à présent. Je me sentais rosir a chacune de ses paroles. Un regard a Quinn qui arbore une sourire sadique, je hais cette fille. Cependant je me tais et me dirige vers sa table_.

- alors le Hobbit, j'attends.

- je vous présente mes excuses Melle FABRAY, sachez que pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement le repas vous est offert, ainsi qu'a monsieur et Melle Lopez.

- je sais, j'espère juste que ce sera retenue sur ton salaire .

- bien entendu Melle. Qu'avez vous décidé de prendre ce soir.

- comme Lopez, et toi Matthew?

- va pour une entrecôte avec des frites et le fondant, ça m'a l'air pas mal du tout.

- bien je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

_Je me retires et pars lancer la commande, ce soir je travaille gratuit, j'ai les nerfs en pelote, elle adore se jouer de moi et me rabaisser tant qu'elle le peut. C'est comme ça que tout la soirée, elle me traite comme de la merde, c'est pas assez chaud, il n'y a pas assez de glaçon dans mon eau. Bref il est 22h, et la 36 vient d'être libérée. Je suis soulagée, et alors que je m'apprêtes a nettoyer la table mark me convoque. Quinn a gagné et moi j'ai perdue mon taf. Journée de merde. Je rends mon tablier, et quitte mon ancien lieux de travail, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, demain je devrais recommencer à chercher. Je sors il fait pas chaud, le temps vient de tourner, je sais que si je ne me dépêches pas, je vais me prendre la pluie, je n'ai même pas assez pour le bus. Je commence à partir quand une voix que je ne connais que trop bien m'interpelle._

- Berry

- Lopez, qu'est ce que tu fous là, t'es pas avec ta pote.

- non, je voulais te parler.

- laisse moi tranquilles tu veux, je suis épuisée, j'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi et dormir.

- tu quittes tôt le travail, je croyais que le service finissait à minuit.

- et c'est le cas, grâce a Quinn j'ai perdue mon boulot.

- je..je suis désolé.

- Oula, Lopez qui s'excuse on aura tout vu. Te forces pas, je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

- je.. Berry qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu sois obligé de travailler.

- c'est juste de l'argent de poche.

Le tonnerre commence a gronder, finalement c'est un orage qui s'annonce.

- je dois y aller.

- j'ai pas vue ta voiture, tu rentres comment?

- en bus. Au revoir Lopez.

- je peux te ramener si tu veux.

- non.

- comme tu veux. Bonne nuit Rachel.

- bonne nuit Santana.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le revirement de situation, Lopez qui s'excuse, qui me propose de me ramener et qui m'appelle par mon prénom. Je dois arrêter de penser et presser le pas, la pluie commence a tomber._

~POV SANTANA~

_Bien que Quinn soit ma meilleure amie, je trouve qu'elle abuse ce soir, elle n'a pas arrêter de faire chier Berry pour un rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je commence a m'inquiéter pour le Hobbit, mais les mots de Britt´ et de nanny me font penser qu'un truc cloche chez Berry et parole de Lopez je trouverais. Quand Q me demande de m'amuser avec elle pour faire chier Berry j'acquiesce pour ne pas perdre la face bien qu'au fond de moi je n'en ai pas envie. Vous avez dit bizarre parce que moi oui._

_La dispute entre le manager et le nain, me laisse a penser que ce soir elle ne gagnera pas un rond. Vers 22 h nous quittons le resto, je laisses Q partir avec son vieux, et attends tranquillement la sortie de Berry. Celle ci arrive seulement quelques minutes après. Je décide de lui parler. Après cette brève discussion, je lui demande si elle veut que je la ramene, n'ayant pas vue sa voiture,elle refuse, me dit au revoir et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler par son prénom. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive._

_Je me dirige vers ma voiture alors que la pluie commence a tomber. Je décide de suivre le nain, j'ai bien vue qu'elle ne prenait pas le bus. J'ai mal au cœur de la voir se mouiller autant, mais je ne peux pas lui dire de monter elle trouverais bizarre que je la suives. Après 30 minutes, elle arrive chez elle, trempée comme un canard. Il n'y a toujours pas les voitures de ses pères, la maison semble vide. Quand elle y pénètre dedans je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle est bien rentrée. Non mais sérieux vous m'entez parler, je m'inquiètes pour Berry. Je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de rentrer me coucher. Demain j'essayerais d'en savoir plus._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	7. Quelques réponses

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Je me lève, je n'ai pas bien dormis cette nuit. Un mal de crâne me prend, merci la pluie. Il est 7h20, si je ne me dépêches pas je vais être en retard, n'ayant plus de voiture pour le moment. Je me glisse sous la douche, bizarre pas d'eau chaude, bon je n'ai pas le temps je règlerais ce problème ce soir. Je m'habilles à la hâte, mais avec classe, Brittany m'a apprit à m'aimer, et montrer mon corps car oui j'ai un joli corps ça vous étonnes? Je descends rapidement et manque la dernière marche, mon côté maladroite, revient en force quand je suis crevé. Je me réceptionne sur le poignet aie. Décidément la journée commence mal. J'attrape une pomme et sors de la maison , il me faut environ 15 minutes en courant assez vite pour rejoindre le lycée. Devant les portes de celui ci je mange ma pomme, et m'introduis dans le couloir pour aller à mon casier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la journée va être longue. Je regarde dans mes poches, merde j'ai oublié de me faire le repas. Avec 1,85$ je ne pense pas pouvoir manger. Tampis je me rattraperais ce soir. Une sensation glacée me prend ça faisait longtemps je me retourne pour faire face à mon bourreau._

- juste pour te rappeler, qui commande.

- un slushie , bravo Fabray je vois que tu évolues.

- je veux juste te montrer que c'est pas parce que tu t'habilles mieux qu'avant que tu dois te croire au dessus des losers .

- je ne me crois au dessus de personne, mais un conseil Fabray ne me cherche pas plus ou ton petit secret pourrais être dévoilé.

-tu me menaces, tu as envie que je cries sur tout les toits que tu travailles au breadsticks parce que tes..

- TA GUEULE !

Surprise par les mots de Berry , Quinn lui lance un regard menaçant, et disparaît. Berry pose son dos contre les casiers. Elle n'a pas prévue de change, elle se dirige vers les toilettes pour se débarbouiller un maximum, mais elle sait qu'aujourd'hui elle restera dans des vêtements sales et Humides. Personne n'a remarqué que la latine à observée, toute la scène, dans un coin sans intervenir.

~POV SANTANA~

_Je sais que Quinn va s'acharner sur Berry, histoire qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle à vue hier doit rester secret. Elle prend la barbotine en pleine face, mais contre toute attente elle répond a Q, c'est qu'elle a du caractère ma petite diva.. Heu j'ai pas dis ma ok ;) . Quinn n'apprécie pas et à l'entente de ses paroles je sais qu'elle est au courant de quelques choses. Je ne me trompes pas quand je vois que Berry monte sur ces grands chevaux et ordonne carrément à Quinn de se taire. Déboussolée Q la laisse en plan. Berry n'attrape pas de change, elle a du l'oublier. La sonnerie retentit que la mâtinée commence._

_Il est midi l'heure de manger, je cherche dans le self si je vois la diva , mais je ne la trouves pas. Je me dis qu'elle doit manger dehors, je sais pas pourquoi mais avec mon sandwich je prends une salade. Je fais signe a Q que j'ai des trucs a faire et que je mangerais sur le pouce. En vérité je vais chercher Berry faut vraiment que je lui parle. Je vais en salle de chant personne, l'auditorium personne, je me diriges alors vers le terrain de football où je la vois assise sur les gradins. Manifestement elle est seule. Je vais alors à sa rencontre._

~POV RACHEL~

_Douche froide ce matin, slushie à mon arrivée, la mâtiné à était longue. L'heure du repas arrive, n'ayant pas d'argent je me dirige dehors histoire de me réchauffer un peu avec le soleil de septembre. Mes vêtements ne sont toujours pas secs, et mon mal de tête persiste. Je grelotte mais bon je fais avec. Mon estomac commence un peu à me tirailler. Je sens que ce soir je vais me faire un plat de lasagnes hum..je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue à l'idée de manger des lasagnes ça me rappelles papa L. Ils me manquent terriblement. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivée d'une brune qui décidément ne me lâche pas._

- tu me suis Lopez.

- je..non je voulais manger dehors.

- vraiment sur les gradins.

- oui j'aime bien la vue.

- je ne vais pas te gâcher ton plaisir.

_Alors que je me lèves, elle m'attrape le poignet. J'esquisse un petit rictus de douleur, mais en même temps sa main est si chaude._

- je t'es fait mal. Désolé.

- non, tout vas bien. Pourquoi tu me retiens?

- je..je sais pas.. Restes s'il te plaît.

- Whaouh si un jour on m'avait dit que la grande Santana Lopez de lima Hight aller me demander de rester a ses côtés j'aurais rigolé.

- très drôle Berry. Assieds toi.

_Je me rassois a ces côtés , elle est proche de moi et de sentir sa chaleur me fait frissonner._

- tu as froid?

- heu..non.

_Elle pose a nouveau sa main sur mon bras, et tire une tête étonnée._

- tu es gelées Berry, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas changés?

- j'ai oublié de prendre du change.

- tu vas attraper la mort.

- si seulement..

- quoi?

- rien.

_Je la vois enlever sa veste de cherrios, elle me la dépose sur les épaules_.

- là comme ça tu auras moins froid.

- merci.. Pourquoi?

- pourquoi quoi?

- pourquoi tu fais ça, je veux dire, tu me détestes, et depuis le départ de Britt´ tu as changé envers moi. Je..je ne comprends pas.

- je ne te détestes pas je respectes juste ma promesse.

- ta promesse?

- oui Britt´ m'a dit de prendre soin de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait de te laisser , elle ne m'a rien dit, elle m'a juste dit de faire attention a toi.

- oh..tu sais elle n'est pas là pour voir si tu t'occupes de moi. Et en passant je suis une grande fille j'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- je lui ai fais une promesse, et chez les Lopez c'est sacré la promesse.

- d'accord...

- tu ne manges pas ?

- je..non j'ai pas faim.

- tiens je t'ai pris une salade et t'inquiètes elle est vegetalienne.

- merci mais je..

- mange le nain et que ça saute.

_C'est comme ça que je me retrouve à manger près de la latine sans dire un mot de plus. La sonnerie retentit nous sortant de notre havre de paix._

- merci Santana pour.. La salade.. Et tiens ta veste.

- tu m'en dois une. Et la veste garde là, j'en ai pas besoin.

- tu n'as pas peur des ragots si les gens voient la plus grande looseuse de McKinley avec la veste de la co capitaine des cherrios.

- je m'en fous. Garde là.

- merci Lopez mais je préfère pas.

_Alors que je m'éloigne d'elle. Elle reprend._

- Berry pourquoi il y pas ta voiture sur le parking?

- elle est en panne.

- tu rentres comment ?

- avec le bus.

~POV SANTANA~

_J'ai passé un bon moment a côté de Rachel, voilà que je l'appelles par son prénom maintenant. Bref a ses côtés je me sens bien, je n'ai pas besoin de lui montrer la face de Snixx, je me sens apaisée. Je trouve son comportement étrange. Si elle ne veut pas me donner de réponses je vais aller les chercher moi même. J'attrape mon téléphone et appelles Britt´._

- oh San tu vas bien, un problème pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- ça va merci et toi Britt´?

- je suis heureuse San , donc tout vas bien.

- dis moi je t'appelles pour savoir, pourquoi tu m'a fais promettre de prendre soin de Berry. Et est ce que tu savais qu'elle travaillait au breadsticks , mais elle c'est fait virer à cause de Q.

- ho mon dieu. J'espère qu'elle retrouvera du travail rapidement.

- Britt´ j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Berry.

- elle ne t'a rien dit?

- non sinon je t'appellerais pas pour te demander.

- je peux pas San, c'est pas a moi de le dire. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle.

- oui grrr. Je sais pas pourquoi Britt´ je m'inquiètes tant pour elle. Il y a encore deux jours je la considéré comme de la merde.

- tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis de bien regarder près de toi, tu trouverais ta licorne.

- attends t'es entrain d'insinuer que je suis tombée pour Berry.

- oui.

- Nan Nan tu délires ma vieille.

- on en reparlera je dois te laisser bye San.

- bye.

_La discussion avec Britt´ me laisse perplexe, en même temps ça expliquerais pourquoi je m'en fais tant pour elle. Non non non qu'est ce que je raconte. Je regarde l'heure merde je vais être à la bourre. Je me glisse à fond de cale dans le couloir quand le spectacle devant moi me laisse sans voix. Berry vient a nouveau de se faire slushier par l'équipe entière de foot cette fois ci. Son chemisier est plus que transparent je me surprends à y regarder de plus près. Roo c'est moi qui es besoin de la douche froide à cet instant. J'écoutes les paroles d'Azimio._

- juste pour te prévenir fucking Berry ça sera comme ça tout les jours. On a carte blanche de Fabray, je sais pas ce que tu lui a fais mais une chose est sur on va pas te lâcher.

- va te faire foutre Azimio, tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur, va plutôt t'acheter une paire de couilles au lieu d'écouter comme un petit chien cette putain de blondasse qui te sert de chef.

Le coup de poing que vient d'envoyer Azimio l'envoie directe au tapis, sa lèvre est complètement éclatée , mais la diva ne lâche pas.

- tu n'as que ça dans le ventre.

_Il l'attrape par le col et lui assène un deuxième coup de poing, puis un troisième, je peux plus voir ça alors que je m'apprêtes a intervenir Mr Schue arrive en trombe pour les séparer, mais la seule chose qu'il voit c'est Berry cracher du sang au visage du grand noir._

- qu'est ce qui se passe ici.

- c'est elle monsieur, elle m'a insulté, je n'ai fais que me défendre.

- c'est vrai ça Rachel?

- qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre.

- Azimio et les autres aller en cours Berry dans mon bureau de suite.

_Je reste abasourdie par Schue, qui n'a pas prit la défense de Berry, il est tellement con qu'il n'a pas vu qu'elle pissait le sang,au lieu de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie il la convoque. Elle est trempé il pourrait au moins être clément et la laisser s'expliquer. Je décide de les suivre discrètement mais blondie me rappelle a l'ordre._

- alors le troll a prit sa douche, je n'ai pas vue.

- oui Q , elle a prit sa douche, elle a même prit des poings d'Azimio dans la gueule.

- oh j'espère qu'il lui a éclatait son nez au moins on le verra plus.

- Q quand est ce que tu es devenue aussi salope.

- pardon?

- ça va trop loin, il aurait pu la tuer.

- deviendrais tu sentimentale Lopez. Fais gaffe a ta réputation.

- je m'en fous de ma réputation. Je trouves juste que tu vas trop loin.

- ne discutes pas mes ordres. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui va lui donner ses douches tout les jours.

- il en est hors de question.

- tu feras ce que je te dis, je suis ton capitaine.

- écoutes Fabray à moi on ne m'intimides pas, tu me connais pourtant, je te respectes mais il est hors de question que je t'aide a t'acharner sur Berry, tu le feras toute seule si ça t'enchantes mais ça sera sans moi c'est bien clair.

- oh t'es pas marrante Lespez.

- j'ai bien entendue ce que tu viens de dire LUCY.

- ok j'arrêtes, viens on va en cours.

_Je n'arrive pas a trouver Berry du reste de la journée. Elle a du rentrer chez elle, je passerais ce soir._

~POV RACHEL~

_Ce con de Schuester m'a réprimandée il a demandé l'exclusion que Figgins à refuser. J'ai eu le droit de rentrer chez moi. Je quitte cet endroit qui es devenue ma torture direction la maison. Mon mal de crâne est encore plus intense, a mon poignet la douleur de mon visage s'ajoute. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal, pour que tout le monde s'acharne sur moi._

_Arrivé chez moi je ne souhaites qu'une chose prendre une bonne douche chaude et dormir. Je me glisse sous l'eau et remarque que celle ci ne chauffe pas. Et merde j'avais oublié, faut que j'appelles un réparateur. Je ne m'éternises pas et enlèves le plus vite possible le reste de glace pilée. Je sors de là et enfile un pyjama qui chez moi ne se résume qu'à un short, et un débardeur. Le froid me tiraille, je m'enroule dans ma couette, et descends allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Quelques minutes plus tard ma tête bien trop lourde et douloureuse m'emporte dans le sommeil._

~POV SANTANA~

_Les cours viennent de finir, je me dirige en courant vers ma voiture, j'ai prévenue le coach que j'avais une urgence, elle a acceptée de me laisser filer. Il ne me faut que cinq minutes pour arriver chez Berry. Toujours pas la moindre trace des véhicules de ses pères , ils doivent êtres en voyage. Je tambourine dans l'espoirs que Berry m'ouvre cette putain de porte. je la vois arriver au bout de 10 minutes. Elle ouvre la porte et son image me donne froid dans le dos._

- Lopez arrêtes de venir me voir. Je vais bien merci je dirais a Britt´ que tu es une vraie princesse envers moi, maintenant j'ai besoin de me reposer.

_Alors qu'elle referme la porte j'y laisse mon pied l'empêchant de fermer._

- tu as vu ton visage, il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin. Ton œil est enflé et ton arcade se remet à saigner.

- je vais bien et si tu veux rester, libre a toi.

_Elle quitte la porte et part en direction de ce qui doit être le salon. Je ne suis jamais rentrée dans sa maison, c'est une belle bâtisse, décorée avec goût. Mais je ne savais pas que les Berry étaient aussi bordéliques. Il y a de tout partout. Je me dirige vers Berry qui c'est emmitouflée dans la couette près du feu._

- comment tu te sens?

- je vais bien.

_Je pose ma main sur son front elle est brûlante._

- tu as de la fièvre Berry.

- non j'ai froid c'est tout, et j'ai mal à la tête. Ça va me passer.

- oú est la trousse à pharmacie.

- pourquoi faire?

- je vais te soigner.

- laisses tomber. Arrêtes ton cirque avec moi, laisse moi.

- bon Berry maintenant ça suffit, dis moi où est cette putain de trousse à pharmacie.

- dans la cuisine, placard de droite.

- merci.

_Je me lèves et rejoints la cuisine, j'attrapes au passage une boîte d'aspirine et un verre d'eau. Quand je reviens dans le salon je vois qu'elle c'est endormie. Cette vision me serre de plus en plus la poitrine. Britt´ aurait elle raison. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser a ça. Je la réveille et lui fait prendre les cachets. Elle avale et se rendors aussitôt. Je commence à lui désinfecter, la plaie sur ces lèvres, et suis surprise par la douceur de celles ci, une envie d'y goûter me prend. Je me claque mentalement il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse à tout ce qui se bouscule dans ma tête. L'arcade au dessus de l'œil saigne je recommence je désinfecte, et lui pose des points de sutures collant. Un peu de pommade sur son œil. Elle frissonne au passage de ma main sur son visage. _

- merci San...

_Je suis surprise par le surnom qu'elle me donne. Mais lui répond quand même._

- de rien, dis moi Berry quand est ce que tes pères rentrent?

- jamais.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est la fièvre qui lui fait dire ça mais, j'ai envie de comprendre._

- c'est à dire?

- ils sont morts en juin..prends moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît j'ai froid.

_Je reste complètement retourné par ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre, c'est ça ils sont morts elle n'a plus personne. J'accède a sa demande et la prend dans mes bras. Elle est brûlante, mais je sais qu'elle a froid. Je suis vraiment choqué, elle n'a rien laissé paraitre, comment elle peut supporter ça , elle n'a personne à qui se confier, personne à qui sourire, personne pour lui remonter le moral. Elle est vraiment seule. Mes larmes commencent a couler alors que je la sens se détendre dans les bras._

- tu n'es plus seule Rachel je te le promets.

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	8. Premier baiser

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Je me réveilles, je suis dans le salon, je jettes un coup d'œil à l'horloge 9 h, je crois qu'aujourd'hui je vais rester à la maison. Bizarrement, j'ai bien dormis. Alors que je me lèves pour déjeuner je trouve un mot sur le bar de la cuisine._

" **j'espère que tu te sens mieux, hier tu m'as avoués pour tes pères, je suis vraiment désolé,j'aimerais qu'on en parle. ton petit déjeuner t'attend dans le micro ondes,j'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin tu semblais si paisible , je te laisses mon numéro si tu as besoin de quelques choses, n'hésites pas. On se voit en cours. San**. "

_Je reste bouche bée, à la lecture du mot de Santana , la fièvre m'a sans doute fait cracher le morceau. J'espère juste qu'elle ne dira rien. J'ouvre le micro onde et trouve une assiette de gaufres. Je n'hésites pas une seconde, quand je vois que la recette des gaufres végétariennes est restée sur la table. Un bon repas ça faisait longtemps. Après avoir déjeuné je me rappelles que je dois appeler pour l'eau. J'attrapes mon portable et en profite pour y entrer le numéro de Santana. Je lui envoie un rapide message, et appelles le réparateur._

~POV SANTANA~

_Je n'ai pas encore croisé Berry,je pense qu'elle et restée chez elle. Je passerais la voire de toute façon après ma pratique, je ne peux pas rater deux jours de suite. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche un sourire se lit sur mon visage_.

" **j'ai enregistré ton numéro à ta demande, merci pour tout San. Je reste à la maison je dois m'occuper de certaines choses. Et pour hier soir je.. Désolé**"

_Je lui réponds aussitôt._

" **alors la belle au bois dormant on fais la grasse mat. T'inquiètes pas pour hier. Repose toi. San**"

- c'est Britt´ qui te fait sourire comme ça? Me lance blondie.

- non

- oh, tu l'as déjà remplacé et tu ne me dis rien.

- il n'y a rien a savoir Q.

- ok, dis t'as pas vu Berry, les filles ne l'ont pas trouvé pour sa douche matinale.

- non je l'ai pas vue.

- ok

_La journée passe a vitesse grand V. Je ne prends pas le temps de me doucher, et file directe chez Berry, j'ai besoin de la voir. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je crois que Britt´ a raison. Je l'avais devant les yeux et je ne la voyais pas ma licorne._

**TOC TOC**

- salut Berry ça va?

_Je lui claque un bisou sur la joue, et force le passage. Elle reste quelque seconde choqué par mon geste._

- heu.. Salut Santana, fais comme chez toi.

- d'ailleurs je peux prendre une douche, je suis partie directe après la pratique et j'ai pas eu le temps de me laver du coup.

- ça ne me dérange pas mais il n'y à plus d'eau chaude.

- comment ça?

- la chaudière est en panne, le réparateur me demande 800$ , mais j'ai plus de taf donc peut pas la faire réparer. Et puis ma voiture aussi.

- t'inquiètes la douche froide pour moi c'est parfait, mais pas pour toi. Je me dépêches et on s'occupe de ton problème de chaudière.

- San ?

- après ma belle.

~POV RACHEL~

_La journée est vite passée, j'ai rangée toute la maison, le réparateur est venu, mais c'est trop cher ça attendra. Il faut que je pense aussi a ma voiture. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes finances 27$, je suis vraiment dans la merde je crois. On toque à la porte, je ne suis pas étonné à voir Lopez débarquer. J'ouvre la porte et elle me claque une bise sur la joue. La douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps me font rater un battement. Elle vient de monter prendre sa douche, et m'a dit qu'on aller régler mes soucis. Brittany avait raison , Santana m'a l'air bien. J'ai envie de la connaître davantage. Elle redescend au bout de quelques minutes ne me laissant pas le temps de penser à plus de chose. Quand je la vois arriver dans son jean et son débardeur blanc qui tranche avec la couleur de sa peau je sens la chaleur prendre possession de mon corps. Elle doit le remarquer car elle me jète une pique._

- et bien Berry, ferme la bouche, je ne savais pas que tu avais un penchant pour la gente féminine.

- oh mais tu ne sais rien de moi Lopez, effectivement peut être que je joue dans la même cour que toi.

- que moi?

- si tu veux apprendre a me connaître comme j'ai envie de te connaître fais moi confiance. Je suis au courant pour toi, et comme tu peux le voir ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- ça va te paraître bizarre le nain, mais je te trouve sympa en faite.

- ce n'est pas de la pitié par rapport a ce que je t'ai avoué hier.

- non. A propos d'hier..

- après Lopez, tu m'as dis que tu aller m'aider pour mon problème de chaudière. Parce que tu comprends après les slushies, j'aimerais me réchauffer un peu.

- très bien. Dis moi de combien tu disposes pour les réparations.

- heu il le restes 27$ sur le compte.

- t'es pas sérieuse. Tu peux pas vivre avec ça.

- je me débrouillais bien avant que ta salope de copine me fasse virer.

- ok ok on se calme. Laisse moi gérer ça.

- non Santana je ne veux pas que tu payes quoi que ce soit.

- qui t'as dit que j'allais payer.

_J'attrapes mon portable et appelles un vieil ami qui m'en doit une. U heure plus tard il quitte la maison de Rachel._

- tu vois pas un centime. Première étape résolue.

- dis moi juste que tu n'as pas vendus ton corps pour une réparation.

- Nan je sais que je suis a tomber, mais tu l'as dis toi même j'aime trop les femmes. Il m'en devait une.

- ok

- bon et si on allait voir ta voiture.

- tu t'y connais en mécanique?

- Ouai ,tu crois pas que je vais laisser ma camaro dans les mains d'incompétents.

_Après avoir regardé pendant plus d'une heure et trouvé la panne, je ne peux pas réparer, du moins pas pour le moment, la pièce coûte cher._

- désolé Berry mais faut changer le bac d'expansion, et faire la distrl, ta courroie à lâcher.

- je n'y comprends rien mais je te fais confiance.

- si tu acceptais mon aide ta voiture roulerais déjà.

- s'il te plaît c'est déjà assez dur pour moi, je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens.

- prends ça comme une avance.

- merci San mais non. J'ai préparé le repas tu restes manger?

- tu ne vas pas m'empoisonner au moins.

- cualquier cosa

- je ne savais pas que l'espagnol dans ta bouche pouvais sonner aussi sexy.

- Santana !

- désolé , je préviens mes parents que je mange chez une amie.

- une amie?

- oh ta gueule Berry.

_Le repas de passe à merveille, Berry cuisine vraiment bien. Après avoir fait la vaisselle on décide de regarder un film. On se cale sur le canapé a une distance convenable, mais au court du film Rachel qui c'est assoupi c'est rapproché de moi. Je en dis rien et profite de sa proximité. Le son de sa respiration me transporte littéralement , je n'avais jamais vu Berry aussi belle. Je ne nie plus j'ai envie d'être avec elle. Je vais tout faire pour la protéger bien qu'au lycée, je ne sais pas trop comment on pourrais gérer ça. Elle bouge un peu et me fixe_.

- tu sais que c'est pas bien de regarder les gens dormir.

- t'as aucune preuve. En fait je réfléchissais. Rachel, raconte moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

- on progresse tu connais mon nom.

- oh ça va tu le sais que je t'apprécie, alors entre nous pas chichi.

- c'est du rapide avec toi , un jour je te déteste deux jours après je t'apprécies.

- qu'est ce que tu veux, on traîne pas.

_Elle me décroche un rire et je décide de lui dire ce qui est arrivé a mes papas. Je lui raconte leur voyage en Inde. La prise d'otages dans la banque, et l'exécution de plusieurs d'entres eux, notamment mes papas. Je lui raconte aussi les mois de galères qui ont suivis, le boulot à la colonie, Britt´ qui m'a aidé. Le pourquoi de mon changement, je voulais m'affirmer , ne plus être une enfant. La mort de vos parents vous fait mûrir plus vite même si au fond on ne veut pas. On a pas le choix, on joue les cartes que la vie nous donne, et on en tire le meilleur. Je vois que Santana se met a pleurer._

- hey San , ne pleure pas.

- a ta place je me serais déjà tuée.

- j'ai failli, mais tu vois Britt´ m'a expliqué que ça ne règlerais rien, que je devais trouver ma licorne et que tout irais mieux. J'ai pas vraiment compris mais bon.

- ta licorne lol, Britt´ savait que tu aimes les a toujours eu un don pour ça. Une licorne dans son monde est un homosexuel tout simplement.

- oh.. Je l'ai toujours trouvé a part, mais je sais qu'elle est vraiment intelligente.

- elle l'ai.

- il se fait tard tu devrais rentrer.

- et si je n'en ai as envie.

- je ne te mettrais pas a la porte si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Rae.. Comment tu vas faire pour trouver de l'argent.

- hum ce surnom sais tu qu'il n'y avait que papa H qui l'appelait comme ça.

- je suis désolé, je voulais pas.

- je trouve qu'il sonne bien dans ta bouche.

_Elle esquisse un sourire qui me fait fondre littéralement . Je reprends_

- je vais vendre quelques trucs, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- tu sais j'ai un peu d'argent de côté, je pourrais..

- non la discussion est close. Préviens tes parents on va se coucher je suis lessivé et demain faut retourner au lycée.

- ça marche.

_Je suis Rachel jusque dans sa chambre, elle part dans la salle de bain se mettre en tenue pour dormir. Je préviens ma mère qui n'y voit aucun inconvénient, tant qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de Rachel. Je la vois sortir, je me demande comment je n'ai jamais remarqué sa beauté, elle est vraiment magnifique. Son short et son débardeur ne laisse pas beaucoup de place a mon imagination. Ses longues jambes et son petit corps me donne tout a coup très chaud._

- tiens prends ça pour dormir.

- je dors nue habituellement .

- je crois que pour ce soir toute mettras ce short et ce Tee shirt.

- bien chef

_Je sors quelques minutes pus tard, elle est déjà au lit. Je me glisse dans les draps. _

- San?

- oui Raé.

- merci d'être là.

_A ces paroles je me rapproches d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se colle encore plus a moi, et pose sa main sur la mienne qui se trouve sur son ventre. J'ai la sensation d'être a la maison, je le sens bien avec Rachel près de moi. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Elle se tourne légèrement pour me faire face, je la tiens toujours aussi près de moi, je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher. Elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou. Mon désir augmente a la superbe vue que j'ai devant moi. naturellement nos lèvres se rapprochent jusqu'à ne former plus qu'une. Le baiser est tendre, nécessaire. Je suis formelle, les papillons dans mon ventre, les feux d'artifices dans ma tête, sa chaleur qui m'irradie totalement, j'ai trouvé ma licorne. Elle rompt le baiser , nous nous regardons sans rien dire, elle vient nicher sa tête sur ma poitrine. Nous nous endormons comme ça._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	9. Rien ne roule

**Coucou, merci pour les Reviews. La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_Je me réveilles doucement, je suis bien, un corps est niché dans mes bras j'ouvre lentement les yeux pour ne pas me faire éblouir par la lumière je tombe sur deux orbes chocolat qui me fixe, et un sourire qui s'étire._

- bonjour, toi.

- c'est pas bien de regarder les gens dormir. Je réponds.

- hum.. J'ai déjà cru entendre ça quelque part.

_Elle me décroche un sourire._

- tu as bien dormis?

- c'est la deuxième fois depuis plusieurs mois que je dors aussi bien.

- ça me fait plaisir. Il est qu'elle heure?

- 7h30.

- déjà ! On va être en retard.

- mais non ne t'inquiètes pas on est vendredi, et on commence par histoire de l'art ensemble a 9h.

- ok, ok.

- tu n'es pas du matin je me trompes ?

- pas vraiment, mais bon aujourd'hui on va dire que je me sens bien.

- dis moi tu déjeunes quoi?

- surprend moi, je vais prendre une douche.

_Elle m'esquisse le plus beau des sourires , m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres et se dégage de mes bras. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Au bout de quinze minutes je suis fin prête, j'attrapes mon portable et remarque que Quinn a essayé de me joindre quatre fois sans succès. Je crois que je dois parler a Rachel._

~POV RACHEL~

_Les rayons du soleil m'ont réveillé, mais aujourd'hui je me sens bien, quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois Santana qui dort paisiblement . Ce n'était pas un rêve,j'ai juste la plus belle fille de McKinley dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre elle est moi, mais je ressens comme une attirance, comme si avec elle j'étais enfin complète. Quand elle papillonne des yeux mon cœur rate un battement. Après quelques minutes je décide d'aller préparer le petit dej pendant qu'elle prend sa douche. Elle se lève et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder de la tête au pied, j'en perds tout mes sens. Quand elle est sortie de mon champ de vision, j'attrapes un sac de sport et y glisses deux tenues de changes, je sens que blondie va s'éclater vue que j'étais absente hier. Je m'habilles rapidement et descends dans la cuisine. Connaissant le côté Bitch de Santana, et moins bien son vrai côté, j'opte pour un déjeuner simple. Elle descend ,l'heure du verdict._

- café fort sans sucre pour madame, pancakes vanille cannelle.

_Je la vois prendre le mug de café et le descendre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je comprends alors que sans son café du matin, elle n'est pas d'attaque. Elle repose le mug , je lui remplis à nouveau._

- comment tu as su que je prenais un café noir sans sucre.

- intuition féminine.

- hum tes pancakes sont a tombés, il sont différents mais je les trouvent meilleurs.

- heu..ils sont végétariens, désolé je voulais partager le petit dej avec toi.

- hey Raé je viens de te dire que je les trouvaient meilleurs.

- merci... Heu San tu crois pas qu'on devrait parler, je...qu'est ce qui se passe entre nous.

- je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre nous, j'en ai une petite idée mais je pense qu'on devrait d'abord apprendre a se connaître.

- je suis d'accord avec toi.. Je me sens bien quand tu es près de moi, toutes mes peurs sautent, mais je pense pas être prête à entamer une relation, tu sais tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie est un peu chaotique en ce moment, et je voudrais pas tout gâcher avec toi.

- pas de soucis ma belle, moi aussi je voulais te dire, tu sais vis a vis du bahut..je..

- ne t'inquiètes pas on change rien, tu restes la Bitch du lycée et moi la looseuse.

- et si Q me demande de te jeter un slushie, je fais quoi, parce que j'ai pas envie de le faire.

- tu deviens vraiment sentimentale dis moi. Britt´ avait raison.

- grrr, je ne suis pas sentimentale, et que t'a dit Britt´ a mon sujet.

- oh juste que tu étais douce, tendre..

- ggr stop allés vient on va finir par être en retard.

- je.. Je vais y aller en bus.

- c'est débile , je t'accompagnes.

- je veux pas qu'on nous vois arriver ensemble.

- tu as honte de moi.

- oh non San, mais je ne veux pas que tu subisses ce que je subis tout les jours.

- ok comme tu veux, mais promets moi qu'on mange ensemble toi et moi.

- sur les gradins du fond, on pourra être tranquille vers 12h ça te convient.

- c'est un rendez vous?

- prends le comme tu veux.

_Je vois ma petite brune partir, et oui je dis ma petite brune , mon cœur se serre à l'idée de savoir qu'elle va sûrement y aller a pied sachant qu'elle n'a plus un rond, mais je ne dis rien, je sais qu'elle veut pas d'aide. Je la retrouve en cours de toute façon._

_J'arrive a McKinley et Q m'attend, elle tape du pied signe de son impatience._

- salut Q.

- où tu étais, j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout hier , tu répondais pas, je suis passé ce matin chez toi et ta mère, m'a dit que tu avais dormis chez une amie. Je veux des explications.

- oh du calme la lionne. J'avais mon portable sur silencieux j'ai pas vu que tu m'avais harcelé.

- tu n'as pas répondu tu étais où.

- un plan cul ça te vas...

- tiens Ugly Berry nous fait son grand retour.

_Je me tends à l'idée de savoir que Rachel est pu entendre ce que je viens de dire. Je voulais juste que Q me foute la paix._

- oh Idiots Quinn, je t'ai manqué.

- tu vas le payer Berry.

- j'en tremble.

_Je reste interloqué par Rachel, elle ne se démonte plus, bien qu'elle sache que Q n'attend que ça pour se venger._

~POV RACHEL~

_J'arrive enfin a McKinley , j'ai un peu couru pour être à l'heure, je vois Santana parler avec Quinn. Je passe a côté d'elles et entends Santana lui dire "__**un plan cul ça te vas...**__". Je me doutes que blondie la questionne sur hier soir, elle veut même contrôler ces amis. Mine de rien ça me fait mal d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Santana. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle se moquait de moi, qui s'intéresserait a moi de toute faç m'interpelle. Je croise le regard de Santana, mais je ne m'y attaches pas plus que ça. Je réponds a cette garce mais je sais que je ne perds rien pour attendre. Je rentre dans le lycée et me fais accueillir par les membres du Glee club au grand complet tous une barbotine à la main._

- allez y vous en mourrez d'envie !

_Je finis juste ma phrase que je reçois le liquide glacée sur ma peau. Je ne dis rien et ne montres surtout rien, et me dirige directement vers les toilettes pour me nettoyer. Quand j'y arrive la cloche sonne, je vais manquer le seul cours que j'aime vraiment. Je me regarde dans le miroir et la seule chose que je vois c'est Rachel Barbra Berry mais l'ancienne version. Je pensais pouvoir changer mais rien ne change à McKinley. Alors que je commence a me débarbouiller mon téléphone vibre je le prends et vois qu'il s'agit d'un message de Santana._

" **où tu es le cours à commencé. San**."

_Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, je range mon portable mais celui ci se met à sonner, je décroche le numéro inconnu. Mon interlocuteur m'attend devant le lycée. Je savais que ce jour aller arriver. Je souffle un bon coup et sors d'ici. La berline allemande m'attend devant, je m'y engouffre._

~POV SANTANTA~

_La cloche vient de sonner, il faut a tout prix que je lui parle, je ne la vois pas en classe. Le cours commence elle n'est toujours pas là, je commence à m'inquiéter, je lui envoie un rapide texto espérant qu'elle me réponde, mais rien. Le cours fini, j'embraye sur une heure de Glee. J'arrive dans la salle de chant, tout le monde parle de la tête qu'elle a fait , ils sont morts de rire je ne comprends pas._

- de quoi vous parlez?

- oh Santana reprit la black, tu n'étais pas là vraiment dommage. On a arroser Berry tous ensemble.

- sérieux.

- Ben Ouai pourquoi ça te pose un problème Lopez.

- aucun problème Puck, mais je pensais juste que vous étiez différents, que vous ne ferais pas aux autres ce que vous avez subis.

- c'est a cause d'elle qu'on recevaient les slushies depuis qu'elle n'est plus là on à plus rien. Reprit Hummel.

- ok ok.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Lopez, tu aurais voulu y participer? Me dit blondie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle enchaîne.

- si tu avais répondu au téléphone hier soir, tu aurais eu le plaisir d'humilier Berry.

_Ces paroles me blessent, la seule chose que je faisait hier c'était justement protéger Berry, et par ma faute je n'ai pas réussi. Maintenant elle est introuvable et ne me répond pas. Schue arrive le cours commence, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y participer, je veux juste à ce moment là être avec Rachel. Il me tarde midi de pouvoir lui parler._

[...]

_Midi arrive , je me dirige en vitesse vers les gradins, mais elle n'y est pas. J'aurais du m'en douter elle a du rentrer chez elle. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ce matin j'ai bien vu son sac de sport, elle avait prit du change. Je ne prends pas le temps de manger, je n'ai plus vraiment faim, je retourne a mon casier afin d'y déposer mon déjeuner, quand j'entends une bribe de conversation entre deux filles._

-... Ouai elle est partie ce matin.

- tu te rends compte , ça fait plusieurs mois qu'elle vit seule.

- heu vous parlez de quoi?

_Je sens qu'elles ont peur de moi, je n'aime pas ce que je suis devenue, mais je dois savoir de quoi elles parlent._

- s'il vous plaît?

- j'étais dans le bureau de Figgins et j'ai entendu dire que les parents de Berry étaient morts . Un homme est venu la chercher ce matin.

- ok ok, tu étais seule dans le bureau.

- Ouai.

- vous ne dites rien et je vous protège, ça marche?

- tu veux dire plus de slushie.

- oui vous êtes hors limites si vous tenez votre langue. Deal?

- Deal.

_Je pars en courant au parking pour aller voir Rachel mais blondie m'arrête au passage._

- où tu vas Lopez?

- t'es flic?

- non je veux savoir je te trouves étrange depuis que Britt´ est partie.

- je suis toujours la même.

- fais attention a toi je te surveilles.

_Ces mots me glace le sang, si elle apprend que je traîne avec Berry, il en ai fini de moi. Je me résigne et finalement je pars en cours. Ce soir j'irais la voir._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	10. Fuis moi je te suis

**La suite. Petite dédicace à mon amie FabPezBerry78.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Quand je montes dans la voiture mon oncle me jète un léger sourire. On ne se parle pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. L'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression que papa Hiram est près de moi. Nous arrivons chez moi, où sa fille, ma cousine donc m'attend. Quand elle me voit plein de glace, elle ne peut s'empêcher de me poser la question._

- ils ont pas finis avec ces putains de slushies qu'elle bande de bastardo.

- t'inquiètes pas c'est rien.

- je vais aller les voir ils vont comprendre qu'on se frotte pas a un Berry.

- c'est bon Sacha, je vais aller prendre une douche.

_Je crois que vous avez besoin de quelques explications, je vous les donnes pendant ma douche on perdra moins de temps comme ça. Mon père Hiram Berry est portoricain, d'où le fait que je parle espagnol. Sasha ma cousine à un an de plus que moi, nous sommes assez proches . Aujourd'hui s'il sont là c'est parce que les corps de mes papas viennent de leur être rendus. La justice en Inde n'est pas très rapide. Bref je suis contente qu'ils soient là tout les deux , au moins je n'ai pas a m'occuper de l'enterrement, mon oncle Pedro va s'en charger. Je sors de ma douche et me retrouve face a ma cousine qui m'attend étalée sur mon lit._

- hey mosquito, il y a une odeur qui je t'appartiens pas sur ton lit, une nouvelle conquête?

- oh arrêtes. Il n'y a rien.

- elle est comment, allé Rach´ dis moi.

- c'est une hispanique, brune, un peu plus grande que moi, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons, corps de rêve.

- Whaouh , tu me la présentes quand?

- jamais, c'est fini avant même de commencer.

- raconte moi.

_Je lui raconte tout depuis le début, de la mort des mes pères, à mon ete en colonie, de mon amie Brittany et de Santana, qui c'est joué de moi. Bref je n'ai rien a cacher a ma cousine. Elle m'étreint et me dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serais plus seule car elle s'installe avec moi. Son père doit rentrer a la fin de la semaine. Je suis contente d'avoir du soutien. On passe une journée tranquille, on se balade au parc, on fait un tour vers le concessionnaire préféré de Sacha. Elle a une grande passion , elle vient de s'acheter une moto, elle sera dispo demain. Il est temps de rentrer. Une fois a la maison, nous préparons le repas dans la bonne humeur, la sonnette retentit, je jètes un regard dehors et reconnaît la voiture de Santana. Je me retourne vers ma cousine._

- c'est elle je ne veux pas lui parler.

- t'inquiètes je vais le dire a papa, il s'en chargera.

- elle risque d'être choqué.

- on s'en fout.

~ POV SANTANA~

_Les cours sont enfin finis, ce soir c'est le week-end, je vais pouvoir rattraper ma connerie et m'excuser au près de Rachel. Quand j'arrive devant chez elle, je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas seule. Il y a une grosse berline allemande garée près de sa voiture. Je descends de la mienne et toc à la porte. Un grand homme la quarantaine m'ouvre la porte et je suis choquée par ce que je vois._

- bonjour, vous désirez?

- M...Monsieur Berry, je...

- ça va jeune fille?

- je..je crois pas...

- hey les filles venaient vite.

_J'ai l'impression de voir un fantôme, je suis tellement choquée que je m'évanoui ._

~POV RACHEL~

_Nous discutons légèrement avec Sacha , pas trop fort histoire que Santana ne nous entende pas. Tonton lui ouvre la porte et quelques secondes plus tard nous appelle en renfort. Nous arrivons et je vois Santana qui vient de s'évanouir dans ses bras. _

- ha putain Sach´ je t'avais dit qu'elle serait choqué.

- aidez moi on va la mettre sur le divan, mosquito va chercher un verre d'eau.

- tonton je veux pas lui parler.

- tu n'auras cas monter dans ta chambre je lui expliquerais.

- merci tonton, tiens le verre d'eau.

- Sach´ monte toi aussi.

- comme tu veux papa.

~ POV SANTANA~

_Je commence a reprendre conscience je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tourné de l'œil mais je vais bientôt le savoir._

- mademoiselle vous vous sentez bien.

- heu oui merci.

- tenez un verre d'eau.

- merci.. Je .. Je comprends pas je croyais que vous étiez mort, Rachel m'a dit.

- Rachel t'a dit la vérité heu..

- Santana Lopez monsieur.

- Santana, je m'appel Pedro Berry, Hiram était mon frère.

- jumeau vous avez oublié de préciser.

- hiha c'est exact, ma ressemblance avec lui n'apporte aucun doute.

- vous êtes venus pour vous occuper de Rachel?

- non pas vraiment, la justice Indoue vient de nous rendre les corps de mon frère et mon beau frère, je suis là pour la lecture du testament et pour l'enterrement.

- ça veut dire que maintenant tout le monde va être au courant , je veux dire Rachel n'avait rien dit a personne, et tout le monde va le savoir, elle est pas majeure l'assistante sociale va vouloir la prendre en charge.

- ça nous le serons que dans trois jours.

- je.. Je peux parler a Rachel s'il vous plaît.

- désolé mais elle m'a bien précisé qu'elle ne voulait parler a personne.

- je comprends, dite l'enterrement il a lieu quand, j'aimerais être là pour Rachel.

- tu es une amie proche de ma nièce.

_Je baisse la tête mes yeux s'embrument._

- non pas vraiment.

- mercredi a 10h cimetière de lima.

- merci monsieur. Vous pourrez lui dire que je suis passé.

- je n'y manquerais pas Au revoir Santana.

- Au revoir Monsieur.

~ POV RACHEL~

_J'ai entendue toute la conversation entre mon oncle et Santana, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça si elle s'imagine coucher avec moi, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Je reçois un texto une vingtaine de minutes plus tard._

" **je suis désolé Raé, pour ce que j'ai dis a Quinn, je voulais juste qu'elle me foute la paix. Stp réponds moi. San**"

_Je ne lui réponds pas. Je crois que je vais l'éviter au maximum. Après tout on ne se connait pas vraiment, on est pas vraiment amie, ce n'est pas un léger baiser qui fait qu'on est lié ou un truc du genre. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. _

- Sach´ ça te dis de sortir ce soir j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ouai il y a une boîte pas loin?

- dans la ville voisine.

- ça roule va t'habiller ce soir on va pécho.

- Sach´ parle pas comme un mec s'il te plaît.

- oh ça va.

_Nous partons nous préparer après le dîner, j'opte pour une tenue simple, jean serré et chemise blanche, converses, simple. Sach´ est habillé dans le même style. Enfin paré on prend la voiture de tonton et on décolle._

~POV SANTANA~

_je suis frustrée, je n'ai pas pu la voir ou lui parler. J'ai besoin de sortir et d'oublier tout ça, je sais que Britt´ est de passage ce soir avec sa nouvelle copine, j'aimerais qu'elle m'aide pour conquérir Berry. Non mais vous m'entendez complètement accro. Je décide de l'appeler._

- hey Britt´

- salut San tu vas bien?

- heu..Ouai Ouai. Dis tu restes combien de temps a lima?

- je repars mercredi, tu sais il y a ..je sais pas si je peux le dire.

- si t'inquiètes je vais y aller aussi. Ça te dirais de sortir ce soir, ça nous donnera l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ta copine.

- oh San ça serait super, tu veux aller où.

- on peut aller en boîte à Findley.

- ça marche.

- je passe vous prendre vers 21h.

- a toute a l'heure San.

_Et voilà un bon moyen de s'ôter Berry de la tête, ce soir je fais la fête, je chope tout ce que je trouve._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	11. En boîte toutes !

**La suite. Un peu courte mais c'est pour planter le reste de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Ça doit bien faire une heure qu'on s'éclate sur la piste. J'adore danser, je crois que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais avoir autant de soucis alors qu'on a même pas finit le lycée c'est trop dur. Pour le moment j'oublie tout et m'amuse avec ma cousine. On est très tactile toutes les deux, du point de vue extérieur on pourrais croire qu'on est en couple. Dans un sens au moins on nous emmerde pas des masses._

- Sach´ tu veux boire.

- Ouai, vodka orange. De toute façon c'est toi qui conduit.

- ok, je vais aller au bar.

~ POV SANTANA~

_On vient d'arriver en boîte, ça grouille de monde, je regarde l'horizon , il y a pas mal de filles, je vais pouvoir me régaler. Je repère une table et fais signe aux filles de venir s'assoir. Une fois installées, je demande ce qu'elles veulent boire, mais Minéa me dit de ne pas bouger qu'elle va aller chercher les boissons. Je la remercie. Je regarde la piste j'ai envie de danser quand Britt´ me sors de mes songes._

- hey San c'est pas Rachel là bas?

- heu.. Si je crois bien que c'est elle.

_A ce moment là je suis super contente, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour lui parler. Je me lèves et m'approches d'elle à la hâte, quand je vois qu'elle repart en direction de la piste, deux verres à la main. Attends deux verres?!_

- Rach´ je peux te parler.

- lâches moi Lopez !

- non je veux te parler, laisse moi m'expliquer.

- Lopez lâche moi je ne le répéterais pas.

Sacha regarde la scène, de la piste et voit bien qu'il s'agit de Santana, elle remarque aussi le visage de sa cousine qui gronde de colère. Elle se décide à aller voir histoire de " **jouer un peu** "

- un problème mi querida?

_Un clin d'œil a Rach´ et je vois qu'elle a comprit, Santana relâche immédiatement le bras de ma cousine._

- non Sach´ , Santana aller me laisser tranquille.

- c'est qui elle?

- oh baisse d'un ton ! Je m'appelle Sacha, et tu es?

- Santana .

- connais pas, tu viens querida j'ai encore envie de danser.

Sacha attrape Rachel par la taille la colle plus a elle, et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- je crois qu'elle est totalement tombé pour toi.

- qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça.

- oh non Rach´ ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vue. Tu me désespères.

- Rachel, Rachel

- tu as des groupies dis moi.

-oh Britt´ je suis si heureuse de te voir, comment tu vas,qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- je suis venue pour toi , tu le sais bien, Minéa est avec moi, ça vous dit de vous joindre a nous.

- je sais pas si l'autre brune va vouloir de nous, lâche ma cousine.

- pardon je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Brittany, je suis une amie de Rachel. Tu es une licorne toi aussi. C'est chouette.

- moi c'est Sacha et oui je suis une licorne tout comme toi a ce que je vois.

- oh aller venez on va s'amuser.

On finit par accepter et je regarde Sacha.

- tu as compris quand elle t'a parlé de licorne?

- bien sur elle m'a dit que j'étais gay tout comme elle.

- tu m'impressionnes .

- moi aussi j'ai eu ma Brittany a San Juan. Dis juste avant qu'on s'installe, ta Santana elle parle espagnol.

- bien sur c'est sa langue natale.

- on va s'amuser.

~POV RACHEL~

_Nous arrivons près de la table que Britt´ partage avec San et Minéa. Je vois Santana devenir vraiment bougon. Je trouve ça mignon, mais je me dis qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ces surprises , quand Sach´ a une idée en tête._

- Minéa tu connais déjà Rach´, je te présentes Sacha qui l'accompagne.

- salut Minéa ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- de même. alors Rach´ comment tu vas?

- ça va, j'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans ma vie.

- je vois ça, on reste jusqu'à mercredi, ça te dis un karaoké ce week-end, on pourrait y aller toutes les cinq.

- je ne chantes plus désolé.

- oh, tu sais que tu as une belle voix pourtant. Reprit Minéa.

- Me encanta escucharte cantar mi chica. Me lance ma cousine.

- tú sabes que yo no quiero.

- oh t'as vu San, Sacha aussi elle parle la même langue que toi.

_Je vois que chez Santana la colère monte, je sais pas jusqu'où va aller ma cousine, mais je sais que rien de bon ne va sortir de cette soirée._

- oui j'ai vue Britt´. Alors Sacha, tu viens d'où?

- De San Juan.

- portoricaine alors.

- exacto ! et toi tu mˋas l'air hispanique, d'où tu viens?

- Caguas.

- oh mais c'est pas loin de chez moi, ça nous fait un point commun.

- tu restes longtemps à lima?

- je viens de m'installer avec Rachel, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle a besoin de moi.

- je vais prendre l'air .

_Santana se lève et Sach´ me fait un clin d'œil_.

~POV SANTANA~

_Je me détestes, Rachel a trouvé mieux que moi, elle est super mignonne sa copine, je ne fais pas le poids à côté. Je m'en veux putain, je l'ai perdue_.

- Sach´ tu fais chier, elle va se faire des films?

- Rachel je ne comprends pas, tu m'avais dis que tu avais passé un peu de temps avec San. Je croyais que...

- Britt´ c'est pas ce que tu crois, Sach´ n'est que ma cousine.

- je .. Je comprends rien.

- écoutes moi bien Sacha vient s'installer avec moi, pour pas que je sois seule, mais ce n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est juste ma cousine.

- San va t'en vouloir quand elle va le savoir.

- il n'y aura rien entre San et moi Britt´.

- on en reparlera et si on aller s'amuser un peu.

- Rach´ je vais fumer une clope.

- ok après on rentre je fatigue un peu.

- comme tu veux querida.

~POV SACHA~

_En réalité j'ai envie de discuter un peu plus avec l'autre latine, entre sang chaud on se comprend. Je sors et la vois entrain de ruminer de colère. Je m'approche d'elle._

- une cigarette?

- No, yo no fumo.

- d'où tu connais Rach´?

- on est au lycée ensemble. Me dit elle d'un air tranchant

- ok, tu sais Santana on se ressemble toi et moi. Tu parles en espagnol quand tu es énervé tout comme moi. Mais je ne comprends pas ai-je fais quelque chose de mal.

- te gusta ? rachel quiero decir.

- con todo mi corazón. Écoutes Santana, oui je l'aimes et je sens que ça te poses problème, pourquoi? Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis,en fait elle m'a toujours tout dit, les slushies, Fabray, Lopez, le Glee club. Tout le monde a toujours eu un sale comportement avec elle, tu as vue sa tête, je sais qu'elle c'est fait tapé dessus, et tu vois personne ne lui ai venu en aide. Alors dis moi elle représente quoi Rachel pour toi.

- nada !

~POV RACHEL~

_Ça fait plus de dix minutes que Sacha est partie fumer sa cigarette. Mais je suis trop fatigué, je m'excuse au près des filles et quittes la boite de nuit. En sortant je vois bien que Sach´ discute avec San et je m'inquiéter de la tournure des événements. Je m'approche doucement commençant à entendre leur conversation. Mon cœur se serre quand j'entends_ :

**" Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis,en fait elle m'a toujours tout dit, les slushies, Fabray, Lopez, le Glee club. Tout le monde a toujours eu un sale comportement avec elle, tu as vue sa tête, je sais qu'elle c'est faite tapé dessus, et tu vois personne ne lui ai venu en aide. Alors dis moi elle représente quoi Rachel pour toi? **

**- nada ! "**

_Je décide d'intervenir les larmes commencent a me gagner._

- mi pequeña estrella.

- oui querida.

- on rentre je suis crevé.

- j'arrive , attends moi a la voiture.

_J'écoute ma cousine, je n'ai pas envie de connaître la suite._

- Santana poses toi les bonnes questions.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- oh si tu le vois. Je te laisse Rachel n'aime pas attendre.

[...]

* * *

**Verdict.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	12. Suis moi je t'attends

**La suite. je m'excuse pour Eliel Prince, la prochaine fois il y aura les traductions c'est promis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Le week-end est passé super vite on est déjà lundi. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sacha a décidé de m'emmener en cours jusqu'à ce que je puisse réparer ma voiture. Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est qu'elle a eu sa moto et moi je ne suis pas très rassuré sur ce genre d'engins. Mais bon je n'ai pas le choix. J'attrapes mon change, mes affaires de cours et la suis. Après cinq minutes à peine, Sacha me dépose devant l'entrée du lycée, où comment dire,je ne suis pas passé inaperçue. Je sais que la rumeur à déjà fait le tour du lycée. Je peux voir San, qui discute avec Quinn. Elle a l'air en colère, et triste à la fois quand elle tourne ses yeux dans ma direction. Sacha me dit de ne pas oublier que ce soir il y a la lecture du testament de mes papas, mais qu'elle ne peut pas venir me chercher. Je lui dis que je me débrouillerais. Elle quitte le parking en trombe faisant se retourner l'intégralité des élèves. Ma cousine aime bien se faire remarquer. Sans plus de cérémonie j'entre dans mon enfer. J'ai réussi a atteindre mon casier sans embûche, fait plutôt rare quand on sait que normalement je suis déjà entrain de me changer dans les toilettes. La sonnerie retentit, je me dirige en cours._

~POV SANTANA~

_Déjà lundi, j'ai passé un week-end de merde, je me suis retenue pour ne pas appeler Rachel, mais je dois me faire a l'idée qu'entre elle et moi il n'y aura rien, elle a Sacha. Et puis personne n'a dit que je suis tombé pour elle. On va dire que j'ai eu une légère attraction du fait que Brittany m'ait laissé tombé. Je peux vous assurer que la Bitch de McKinley fait son grand retour. Je sors de chez moi fin prête, a reconquérir ce lycée de minables. Adieu la gentille San, bonjour Snixx. J'arrive au lycée en rien de temps, il faut dire que ma Camaro en a sous le capot. Quinn arrive en même temps que moi, elle a l'air super joyeuse, me tarde de savoir ce qu'il se passe._

- salut Q, t'as mangé un clown aujourd'hui?

- oh très drôle, ça y est tu fais ton grand retour, Snixx est en toi.

- plus que jamais.

- tout redeviens comme avant, j'adore quand rien ne va de travers.

- Ouai on va dire que j'étais préoccupé ces derniers temps mais maintenant je suis là.

- hum géniale, j'ai besoin de ma co-capitaine aujourd'hui.

- je t'écoutes.

- je veux que tu diriges l'escouade anti-Berry.

_Mon visage se tend a ses mots._

- c'est à dire?

- elle a était aperçue en compagnie d'une fille samedi au parc, elles avaient l'air proche. Et tu sais on aime pas les gay par ici.

_Je déglutis difficilement, elle sait pour Rachel , elle va prendre cher je ne suis pas sur qu'elle pourra s'en relever, Quinn ne va pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça._

- mais Q moi aussi, pourtant tu n'as jamais lancé d'escouade contre moi.

- oh San, t'es pas gay, avec Britt´ c'était juste une expérience, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, tu peux redevenir toi même.

_Je suis abasourdi par ce que vient de me dire ma meilleure amie. Mais n'ayant plus Britt´ a mes côtés, je ne peux pas la contredire, je n'ai pas envie de m'écraser sous les mains de Fabray._

- quel est ton plan?

- je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Douche à 9,10,11 heures puis 12,13,14,15 heures.

- Whaouh la totale à ce que je vois.

- oui.

_Un bruit de moteur me fais me tourner. Je peux voir Berry descendre de la moto de ... Sacha, elles discutent et Sacha repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Mon regard croise celui de Rachel un bref instant. Je ne suis plus sur de vouloir faire ce que me demande Q._

~POV RACHEL~

_Midi, je pensais passer a travers les mailles du filet aujourd'hui, mais je me suis grandement trompé les slushies ont commencés, et ça a était comme ça toutes les heures. Je n'ai plus de change, mais n'oublions pas je suis Rachel Berry et j'emmerde tout le monde, je relève la tête et sors des toilettes, je ne vais pas manger à la cafet, je préfères de loin les gradins, au moins je suis sur que j'aurais la paix, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et surtout de sécher. Je mets en place mon iPod et m'installes aussi confortablement que possible en haut des gradins, je fermes les yeux et me laisses bercer par la musique. Le prof de math étant absent je sais que je vais pouvoir rester ici jusqu'à 14h. Une ombre devant moi me fait ouvrir les yeux._

~POV SANTANA~

_Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à lui lancer un seul slushie, j'y ai envoyé les filles le faire a ma place. Q n'a pas vraiment comprit et je lui ai dit pour ma défense qu'on était les reines et que par conséquent nos larbins pouvaient se salir pour nous. Elle est tombé en accord avec moi. Cependant j'ai pu observer les scènes et à chaque fois Kelly c'est fait un malin plaisir de lui dire que c'était de ma part. De la voir dans cet état m'a brisé le cœur, je ne peux plus être Snixx avec elle. Je dois trouver une solution. Midi l'heure de manger, je ne vais même pas à la cafet, et me dirige directement vers les gradins, cependant je ne la trouve pas. Je me pose alors discrètement en dessous histoire de me préparer a ce que je lui dirais. Je la vois arriver quelques minutes plus tard et je peux remarquer qu'elle n'a plus de change, que ces yeux sont légèrement bouffis du au sucre qui a du lui couler en dedans. Elle grelotte un peu et ma seule envie a ce moment là c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je serais toujours là pour elle, que je l'a... Non je ne peux pas dire ça , ça fait trop mal. Elle s'installe dans le coin le plus reculé des gradins, là où personne ne va, et où elle ne sera pas dérangé.c'est sans compté sur moi. Je m'approche d'elle, ses yeux sont clos , sa musique tourne dans ces oreilles, et elle essaye de sécher au mieux. Je me poste devant elle. Elle ouvre les yeux et me lance un regard assassin, elle ôte ses écouteurs._

- qu'est ce que tu me veux Lopez, tu viens t'assurer que tes cherrios ont bien fait leur boulot, comme tu peux le constater c'est fait, alors maintenant dégage de ma vue j'aimerais sécher en paix.

- j'ai besoin de te parler Rach´.

- Stop, écoutes moi bien tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler de la sorte quand tu as montré tes réels intentions envers moi. Maintenant fous le camp !

- je veux m'expliquer.

- je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

- mais tu vas le faire.

_Elle remet ses écouteurs et augmente le volume, la colère me prend et je les lui arrache._

- non mais ça va . Rends moi mon iPod tout de suite.

- pas avant que tu m'ai écouté.

- c'est un cadeau de mon père Lopez rend moi ça immédiatement.

- je ne vais pas te le casser.

- ha bon pourtant c'est ta spécialité casser tout ce que tu touches.

- écoutes moi bien, je ne vais pas me répéter. Ok j'ai merdé, mais tu peux pas m'en vouloir on avait dit que je restais la Bitch et toi la looseuse. Nous venions de passer la nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, on c'est embrassés merde ! J'ai passé un agréable moment avec toi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que lorsque tu es dans mes bras. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dis a Quinn, je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse tranquilles, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Raé regardes moi s'il te plaît.

- ne m'appelles plus comme ça tu m'entends ! Je veux bien que tu joues la Bitch du lycée, mais ce jour là tu ne jouais pas c'était vrai, tu veux juste me sauter pour ensuite crier sur tout les toits que la looseuse de McKinley n'est qu'une pute qui écarte les cuisses en claquant des doigts.

- j'ai pas dis ça. Je veux t'aider.

- mais tu es comme tout les autres Santana, tu crois que tu vaux mieux qu'eux quand tu m'envoies des slushies.

- je ne l'ai pas fais.

- c'est pareille , tes sbires l'ont fait pour toi.

- c'est Q, qu'il l'a décidé parce que quelqu'un t'aurais vu avec Sacha samedi au parc, moi je ne l'ai pas décidé.

- oh.. Alors c'est pour ça que je reçois barbotine sur barbotine, parce qu'on m'a vue avec Sach´ dans un parc, non mais sérieux, où on va je ne peux pas me balader tranquillement sans que tout le monde me surveille et balance des ragots a travers la ville. Et qu'aurait dit Quinn si c'était toi la fille avec qui j'étais dans ce parc.

- ce n'était pas le cas, tu étais avec..

- arrêtes tu me fatigues. Merci pour l'autre jour, m'avoir soigné et tout et tout mais ne m'approches plus je te le demandes, je suis fatigué de toutes ces histoires de merde.

- je suis désolé.

- c'est bon j'acceptes , tu as la conscience plus légère, parfait maintenant rends moi mon iPod et laisses moi.

- et si j'ai envie de rester avec toi.

- libre a toi, chacun a le droit de faire ses choix ont est en Amérique après tout.

~POV SANTANA~

_La discussion n'est pas partie dans le sens que je voulais , je l'ai profondément blessé, je le vois. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, m'imposer face a Quinn et pouvoir être avec Rachel. Je dois trouver une solution en attendant j'ai juste envie d'être près d'elle. Je la vois grelotter, j'enlève ma veste, et la lui pose sur les épaules, elle ne fait rien pour la retirer. Après quelques minutes je regarde l'heure je dois partir en cours, je connais son emploi du temps et sais que le prof de math est absent, je me lèves et lui déposes un baiser sur la joue, avant de partir._

~POV RACHEL~

_Je viens de lui dire que j'acceptais ces excuses, peut être que pour elle ce n'était pas sincère, mais je sais qu'on fond de moi je finirais toujours par lui pardonner, comme elle l'a si bien dit on était bien ensemble, le temps d'une soirée. Elle n'est pas partie et est toujours assise près de moi, je peux sentir son odeur fruité qui enivre tout mes sens, mais je ne laisse rien paraître, peut être un léger frisson à l'idée qui me traverse de vouloir connaître le goût de sa peau hâlé a souhait. Je sens sa veste se poser sur mes épaules et pour être franche, la chaleur de celle ci m'enlève comme dans un cocon, l'odeur de Santana me transperce littéralement. Je la sens se lever, j'aimerais tant qu'elle reste près de moi mais je sais qu'elle doit aller en cours, elle m'embrasse légèrement sur la jour avant de disparaître. J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde partir, mon cœur raté un battement. Peut être un jour je finirais par être heureuse. Mon portable sonne , il est l'heure pour moi d'aller en classe. Je sais que je vais encore avoir droit a une douche à moins peut être de garder la veste de Santana sur mes épaules. Aller je tentes. Je m'infiltrer dans le couloir bondé, le brouhaha se dissipe,je sais que j'ai attiré l'attention, mais je continue ma route vers mon casier quand je vois l'équipe des cherrios menée par leur capitaine se rapprocher de moi, je le stoppe et attend la suite._

- Berry que vois je sur tes épaules!

- oh , a première vue il s'agit d'une veste de cherrios.

- sais tu à qui appartient cette veste?

_Je vois Santana se rapprocher prête sûrement à prendre ma défense mais je ne lui laisses pas le temps, je ne veux vraiment pas que Fabray lui fasse du mal._

- non et je m'en fous, si tes putains de filles n'avaient pas passé la mâtiné a m'arroser, peut être que je n'aurais pas étais obligé de la porter. Et pour ta gouverne je l'ai trouvé sur un banc du terrain de foot.

- retires là tout de suite, et rend la à Santana.

_J'ai envie de jouer je veux voir le comportement de ma latine._

- Ho.. J'ai la veste de ta co-capitaine, tu n'as pas peur que je la contamine en la lui rendant.

- tu veux vraiment que tout le lycée le sache pour toi.

- mais contrairement à toi je n'ai rien a cacher **Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

_On peut entendre un grand " _**oh**_ " de nos spectateurs, je sais que la je l'ai mouché._

- comment tu?

- j'ai mes sources.

_Je la vois prendre rapidement contenance. Et me riposter._

- savez vous tous ici que Berry en plus d'être la plus grande erreur de la nature, est gay.

- et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te foutres tu es jalouse Fabray.

- oh non moi, j'ai étais élevé par des parents normaux un père une mère,toi tu as étais élevés par des hommes deux hommes, tu as vu ce qu'ils t'on fait devenir, ils ont déteints sur toi.

- je T'INTERDIS de parler d'eux de la sorte. Ils m'ont toujours aimé contrairement à ta famille.

- mais bon maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, peut être que tu deviendras normale après tout, je suis sur que Finn ou Puck t'aideraient a rentrer dans le droit chemin.

- bravo Fabray ! C'était vraiment petit d'utiliser la mort de mes pères. Et oui la plus grande looseuse de McKinley est gay , a était élevé par des gay et est maintenant orpheline. Qu'elle scoop. Je te souhaite vraiment de ne pas connaître ça un jour.

_Je n'en peux plus c'est aller trop loin. Je me casse sans plus de cérémonie. Tous ces regards de pitié me donnes la gerbe._

- putain Q, pourquoi tu as dis ça?

- tu étais au courant pour ses pères n'est ce pas.

- et alors en quoi ça pose un problème , j'ai juste entendue deux filles en parler, mais je n'ai pas étais lui balancer à la gueule, et devant toute l'école de surcroît.

- pourquoi elle portait ta veste.

- elle te l'a dit elle l'a trouvé, d'ailleurs maintenant je vais devoir aller la chercher. Tu fais vraiment chier Q.

_J'attrapes mon téléphone et envoie un rapide texto a Rachel_.

" **où es tu? San**. "

_Elle me répond aussitôt._

" **partie, besoin de respirer, je vais finir par la tuer ta pote** "

" **où es tu je veux te voir** "

" **t'inquiètes je te rendrais ta veste demain, et toute propre en plus** "

" **m'en fou de ma veste je veux te voir**"

" **pourquoi**? "

" **j'en ai besoin** "

" **j'arrive près du lac, vers la clairière** "

" **bouge pas j'arrive** "

_Et voilà ma nouvelle chance s'offre à moi cette fois ci je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Rachel Berry tu seras bientôt mienne_

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	13. Il ne faut qu'un pas

**La suite désolé pour le retard j'ai eu une grosse journée. Préparer le panier de tomates, je sens que vous allez me détester.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Les mots de Quinn m'ont touchés plus que de raison, j'étouffes, j'ai besoin de respirer. Mes jambes me portent près du lac, alors que ma tête me donne l'impression de flotter. Je ne réponds plus de moi. Mon portable vibre, je sais que c'est elle, je n'ai plus envie de me battre, __**je n'ai plus envie de lutter**__, je lui indique ma position. Le regard dans le vide, j'ai envie de disparaître. La pression est trop forte, je me dirige vers le pont qui passe au dessus du lac, je sens que la fin est proche. __**Je ne peux plus lutter**__, je ne veux plus, j'ai tout perdue, mes pères, ma vie, je n'ai plus rien, __**je ne peux plus lutter**__. Mes pieds montent d'eux mêmes sur le bord du pont, je sens l'air me fouetter, mes bras se lèvent face à l'horizon, mes yeux se ferment, __**je ne peux plus lutter**__. Papas je veux vous retrouver, nous étions heureux tout les trois. J'ai tout perdue. __**Je ne peux plus lutter**__ mon corps bascule. Je vous aime..._

~POV SANTANA~

_Je me presse pour la rejoindre, je sais que les mots de Q ont fait mouche. J'ai vue le regard de ma brune se briser. J'ai besoin de la voir de la rassurer. Je monte dans ma voiture et ne réfléchis pas plus je me dirige vers le lac de lima, on en a que pour deux minutes en voiture. J'arrive sur le parking, j'ai en vue la clairière, mais je ne vois pas Rachel, mon cœur se serre un peu plus, quelque chose cloche je peux le sentir. J'accélère le pas, je regarde partout. Mes yeux se fixent sur ma brune. Elle est sur le pont prête a sauter. Je ne peux pas la laisser me quitter, mes jambes accélèrent le rythme, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver a temps. Lorsque je vois son corps basculer je sais que c'est trop tard, mais mes bras l'encerclent et la ramène vers moi, elle s'effondre dans mes bras._

- chuut, je suis là, je ne te lâcherais plus, calme toi princesse.

- oh San, je n'ai plus rien..

- si... je suis là moi, ne me laisse pas Rach´ j'ai besoin de toi.

- pourquoi? Hein pourquoi moi?

- je sais pas Rach´ c'est comme ça quand ton cœur décide qui aimer tu n'as pas le choix.

_Je resserre mon étreinte sur mon petit bout de femme. J'ai failli la perdre a cause de Quinn. Je jure sur ma vie que plus personne ne la blessera._

- viens princesse on va s'assoir.

_Elle ne me répond pas mais s'accroche a moi, comme si sa vie en dépendait et c'est un peu le cas. Elle porte toujours ma veste, bon point pour moi. Nous nous asseyons, je la laisse se calmer doucement son corps collé au maximum au mien, j'en profite pour m'enivrer de son odeur. Je n'entends plus ces sanglots. Je décide de lui parler._

- Rach´ ?

- Hmm..

- si je.. Fin.. T'aurais vraiment sauté?

- oui San.

- je.. Désolé , je te promets que Quinn ne t'atteindra plus.

- j'ai pas envie d'en parler San, je veux juste être dans tes bras.

- je suis la princesse.

- j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- je t'appellerais comme ça tout les jours si tu le voulais.

_Elle ne me répond pas, elle vient de s'endormir dans mes bras. Putain elle a failli sauter, je sens mes larmes rouler sur les joues. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons dans cette position, mais la vibration de son portable me sort de mes pensées. Je l'attrape dans la poche de ma veste, et vois qu'il s'agit d'un message de Sacha._

" **putain Rach´, où tu es? Rentres vite l'heure du rendez vous est avancé, on t'attend**. "

_Je ne veux pas la réveiller, je passe mes bras sous ses jambes, elle glisse naturellement ses bras autour de mon cou, et vient nicher sa tête dans le creux de celui ci. Sont souffle chaud me fait frissonner. Je la dépose dans ma voiture , son regard croise le mien, elle c'est réveillé , ses lèvres se posent naturellement sur les miennes dans un baiser tendre. Je romps le baiser à contre coeur,ne voulant pas qu'elle trompe sa copine. Je m'installe et la raccompagne chez elle._

_Nous arrivons devant chez elle, je peux voir Sacha devant la maison qui fait les cents pas, sûrement inquiète de ne pas voir sa copine rentrer, j'aimerais tellement être a sa place. Quand elle voit Rachel sortir de la voiture, elle s'approche en courant et la prend dans les bras. Je ne bouge pas, un regard vers moi et je sais qu'elle me remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Je quittes la maison de Rach´ sans un mot. Laissant mon cœur entre ses mains._

~POV SACHA~

_Quand je vois Rach´ rentrer, je suppose que sa journée n'a pas était de tout repos, elle porte une veste de cherrios, ses vêtements sont tous tachés, je sais qu'elle c'est fait arroser plus d'une fois. Je la prend dans mes bras et remercie d'un coup d'œil Santana qui me l'a ramené. Rach´ ne dit rien tel un automate, elle se laisse rentrons et je l'emmènes, jusqu'à la douche, pour qu'elle soit présentable pour la lecture des testaments. Elle ne bronche pas, je la déshabille et la met sous l'eau chaude, ses larmes coulent à l'unisson. Je me déshabille a mon tour et rentre avec elle, nous avons grandis quasiment ensemble, nous ne sommes pas pudiques, je la lave, la sèche et l' n'a toujours pas décrocher un mot. Nous arrivons à la lecture, celle ci dure une demi heure. On apprend que mes oncles avaient effectué une demande d'émancipation qui a était accepté, au cas ou ils venaient a partir avant sa majorité. Tonton Hiram a toujours était prévoyant. Naturellement, ils lui ont tout légué , la maison à la montagne, la maison de lima, leur compte en banques. Il y a également une enveloppe adressé a Rach´,elle ne veut pas l'ouvrir. Mon père quand a lui étant avocat comme son frère l'était récupère 50 % des parts de la société de tonton Hiram, Rach´ l'autre partie. Quand a moi je récupère la gestion du circuit ainsi qu'une partie de la société de motocycle de tonton Leroy, en cogérance avec Rachel._

_Nous quittons le bureau. Son regard est vide, elle tient toujours la lettre près d'elle. Nous rentrons, elle monte s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre. Nous savons qu'elle ne descendra pas manger. Après notre repas,je montes et entends Rachel qui pleure toujours, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ouvre délicatement la porte et la seule chose que je perçois,c'est ma cousine recroquevillé sur son lit la veste de cherrios dans ses bras,en larmes. Je sais ce qu'il me restes à faire, j'attrapes discrètement son téléphone et appelle Santana._

- allo Rach´, tu vas bien?

- Santana c'est Sacha, elle a besoin de toi.

- je.. Je ne comprends pas.

- viens, je te dois la vérité.

- je suis là dans dix minutes tout au plus.

- merci.

[...]

* * *

**Lancé de tomates..hop esquive . ;)**

**Verdict.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	14. Rapprochement

**La suite. J'en suis pas très fière désolé, promis je me rattrape avec le prochain.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_Le coup de fil de Sacha me fait penser qu'il y a un problème avec ma brune. Je ne réfléchis pas deux secondes, j'attrapes quelques fringues au cas où, que je glisses dans mon sac de pratique, je m'habilles a la hâte, et descends en trombe, mais je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par ma mère qui veut des explications._

- Donde se va muchacha _[ où tu vas jeune fille ]_

- Voy a un amiga _[ je vais chez une amie ]_

- no es el momento de salir, se ejecuta en su habitación _[ ce n'est pas une heure pour sortir, remontes dans ta chambre ]_

- Mamá, esto es una emergencia , me tengo que ir _[ maman, c'est une urgence, je dois vraiment y aller ]_

- Muy bien , hablaremos mañana. Cuida de ti mismo _[ tres bien , on en reparlera demain. Fais attention à toi ]_

- Te amo _[ je t'aime ]_

- mi hija también _[ moi aussi ma fille ]_

_Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant chez Rachel. Sacha m'attend dehors sous le porche, une clope au bec. Son visage est fermée. J'arrive près d'elle est m'assoie a côté attendant qu'elle me dise ce que je viens faire ici à 21 h passé_.

- merci Santana d'être ici, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

- je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider.

- c'est Rach´.

- en quoi cela me concerne.

- pas de ça avec moi, j'ai bien vue que tu en pincé pour elle.

- qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

- ta jalousie excessive.

- je..démasqué. Mais tu sais je ne veux pas casser votre couple, je ne me mettrais pas entre vous deux. Je préfères être honnête avec toi. J'ai de forts sentiments pour Rach´, je ne suis pas encore vraiment sur qu'il s'agisse réellement d'amour bien que ça en ai la forme, mais si elle est heureuse avec toi, je ne m'interposerais pas. Je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Whaouh, ça me rappelles moi avec ma copine, près d'elle je suis une vraie guimauve, je ne suis plus la terreur de San Juan, on est fait du même bois Santana.

- si tu le dis, écoutes je ne comprends pas bien ce que je fais ici.

- et si on reprenais du début à commencer par mon nom, je m'appelle Sacha Berry, fille de Pedro et par conséquent cousine germaine de Rachel.

- Que.. Attends t'es entrain de me dire...

- que le petit manège en boîte, c'était juste pour te pousser à t'avouer les sentiments que tu portes pour Rach´. Je suis désolé, c'était mon idée, elle n'a jamais voulu le faire.

- oh ! Je.. Putain t'es sérieuse là t'es une putain de Berry,

- oui Santana, et si je t'ai appelé c'est parce qu'après la lecture des testaments, Rachel n'a plus ouvert la bouche, elle pleure constamment, elle n'est même pas descendue manger. Je m'inquiètes. Quand je suis montée la voir elle tenait une veste de cherrios. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- ma veste de cherrios, c'est ma veste. Tu me permets de la rejoindre?

- vas y , de toute façon, je crois que la seule personne dont elle a besoin en ce moment c'est toi. Mais demain matin , j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi ma cousine est rentrée dans un état pitoyable.

- un mot Sach´ : Fabray !

- maldito, Voy a matar a esa perra _[ putain, je vais la tuer cette pétasse]_

- Te ayudaré a destruir , hablaremos mañana _[ je vais t'aider à la détruire, on en reparle demain ]_

- Ouai, va la rejoindre. Bonne nuit San.

- bonne nuit Sacha et merci.

~POV SANTANA~

_Ce que vient de me dire Sacha me réconforte , j'ai toujours une chance avec Rachel. Quand je rentre, je salut timidement Pedro, je sais pas comment Rach´ fait pour tenir, elle doit avoir l'impression que son père est toujours là que c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Je connais le chemin qui mène jusqu'à sa chambre. Devant sa porte, je souffle pour reprendre contenance, je toque, personne ne répond, je peux quand même entendre ses sanglots, mon ventre se tord, j'ouvre la porte délicatement. Le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux est un crève cœur, je vois ma brune en position fœtale , je peux voir qu'elle serre ma veste de toutes ses forces à la couleur blanchâtre de ses phalanges. Les yeux remplis de larmes. Je pense que cette lecture n'a fait que confirmé qu'ils ne rentreraient jamais, un électrochoc, qui te renvoie en pleine face ton malheur. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, je la vois frissonner, elle sait que c'est moi. Je m'allonge dans son dos et passe une de mes main sur son ventre. Je pensais ne pas a voir une seule réaction de sa part et pourtant. Elle se retourne pour me faire face et niche sa tête sur ma poitrine, ces bras frêles viennent à leur tour m'encercler, son corps se détend peu a peu, ses sanglots se calment. J'en profite pour lui parler, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle me réponde mais une chose est sur je veux la rassurer lui montrer que je suis là pour elle, que je ne la lâcherais plus, qu'importe les conséquences._

- Raé, tu n'es plus seule, je suis là, je le serais toujours.

_Sa voix roque me répond tout de même. Si nous étions pas dans cette situation, je peux vous dire que je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus sans aucunes retenues, mon corps s'embrase rien qu'en entendant sa voix_.

- merci San..

- ne me remercie pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, et je te le répéterais jusqu'à ce que tu le comprennes. Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui de ne pas t'avoir aidé, j'ai eu peur, je...

_Elle relève la tête, son regard s'ancre au mien, je peux y voir toute la tristesse et la peine du monde réunies, dans un si petit corps c'est effrayant._

- mais San, tu m'as aidé, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- hum.. Ouai..

- dis moi, qu'est ce que tu fais là, je ne me rappelles pas t'avoir appelés.

- c'est Sacha qui l'a fait. Elle pensait que tu aurais besoin de moi pour sortir de ta catatonie.

- a propos de...tu sais Sach´ c'est juste ma..

- cousine, oui je sais je suis au courant, mais je te jures Berry que tu vas me le payer de m'avoir rendue aussi jalouse.

_Elle se redresse esquisse un sourire, mon dieu que c'est bon de la voir à nouveau sourire, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. J'adore sa capacité a passer d'une émotion à l'autre. Elle reprend avec une voix qui se veux des plus coquine_.

- ha bon et tu comptes faire quoi, parce que tu sais j'ai des arguments qui pourront te faire oublier cette soirée en boîte.

- j'aimerais bien les connaître.

_Je rentre dans son jeu, je sens son corps se détendre de plus en plus, sa tristesse se dissiper, elle sait que je ne lui ment pas, elle sait que je serais toujours là pour elle. Elle m'attrape les bras les calent au dessus de ma tête, je sens qu'elle va me montrer ses arguments, ses lèvres se posent sur le lobe de mon oreille, son souffle m'irradie totalement l'échine, si elle continue comme ça je ne répondrais plus de moi._

- tu aimes quand je prend le contrôle?

- Hmm..

_Ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou, me parsemant de myriades de baiser, je tourne vivement la tête pour les capturer,la douceur de ses lèvres me fait lâcher un gémissement, j'adore leur goût de baiser est violent, nécessaire, elle me mort la lèvre inférieure me décrochant un râle de plaisir. Elle rompt le baiser, et me regarde._

- ça te plaît Lopez ?

- t'en a même pas idée.

_Je capture a nouveau ses douces lèvres mais cette fois ci je veux lui montrer a quel point elle m'est indispensable, le baiser et lent,doux, je caresse sa lèvre inférieure tendrement avec ma langue me délectant au maximum de leur goût fruité. Elle sait ce que je veux, et accède a ma demande et quand nos langues se rencontrent, l'explosion de bonheur se fait ressentir dans mon ventre, mon cœur rate un battement. Je me décales un peu sur le côté et la retourne, je me trouves alors à califourchon sur ma brune. Son rire est un signe, je suis sa bouée de sauvetage. Je commence a l'embrasser dans le cou son odeur de mangue me rend complètement folle. Je sens ces mains me parcourir sous mon débardeur,m'électrifiant toujours un peu plus , mes lèvres glissent sur sa mâchoire, je fais pareille de l'autre côté, je la sens défaillir dans mes bras. Et là tout me revient ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'arrête tout. La respiration haletante on en même pas large toute les deux. Je la regarde._

- Rach´, pas comme ça.

- mais c'est toi Lopez qui perd le contrôle.

- grrr, tu me rends complètement folle.

_Je me rallonge a son côté, nous nous regardons dans les yeux, ma main droite sous ma tête, ma main gauche sur sa hanche, je la veux près de moi tout de même. Elle glisse sa douce main sur mon visage, mes yeux se ferme doucement._

- je ... je..suis désolé Raé, je.. J'ai perdue le contrôle. Je..

- Whaouh moi Rachel Berry fait perdre sa langue a la grande Santana Lopez.

- oh ta gueule.

- et c'est reparti...

- désolé les habitudes sont tenaces, Je..

- je sais tu n'es pas du genre a afficher tes sentiments, tu n'aimes pas perdre le contrôle.

- mais avec toi je suis prête a perdre le contrôle, a tout perdre si je peux me réveiller chaque matins de ma vie avec ton si beau sourire, je suis prête a faire des efforts pour te faire sourire a chaque seconde qui passe. Rach´ je veux apprendre a te connaître avant que toi et moi sa aille plus loin, parce que sa ira plus loin tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- on ne m'a jamais dit toutes ces belles choses, tu me surprends San.

- je ne l'ai jamais dit a personne..

- tu te rends compte qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, je n'étais que le nain pour toi, tu ne pouvais pas me blairer, et là tu es dans mon lit a me réconforter a me dire toutes ses belles choses. J'ai pas envie de me réveiller, je me sens si bien près de toi.

- mais tu ne rêves pas princesse, je sais que tout ceci peux te paraître bizarre et je suis tout aussi paumé que toi, mais la seule chose que j'ai envie c'est d'être avec de toi.

_Elle s'approche de moi, et m'embrasse tendrement._

- et si on dormais un peu, il est tard.

- viens par la princesse.

_Je la rapproche plus près de moi, je pose ma tête dans son cou et m'endors tout aussi vite. La journée a était remplie d'émotions fortes._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	15. La vie ne tient qu'à un coup de fil

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_Je me réveilles, Rach´ est toujours dans mes bras, sa respiration est calme et profonde, je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et me décales du mieux que je peux. Je ne veux pas la réveiller. Une fois sortie du lit je la regarde, et souris quand je vois qu'elle attrape l'oreiller sur lequel j'ai dormis. J'attrape ma tenue de cherrios et me glisse dans la salle de bain histoire de me réveiller un peu. L'eau chaude ruisselle sur mes muscles, et mon esprit dérive. Je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler la journée mais une chose est sûr, le premier qui touche a Berry je lui refais sa face. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup là. Je sors de la douche, m'habille, et sors doucement. Ma belle brune dors toujours, j'attrape mon sac de cours et descends. J'arrive dans la cuisine où Sacha est déjà en train de boire son café. Je m'assois en face d'elle. Elle me tend une grande tasse de café. Je la bois d'un trait, elle la remplie a nouveau._

- merci pour le café Sacha.

- de rien. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ma dose le matin. Alors comme ça tu es cheerleader.

- Ouai, mais bon je sens que bientôt se sera un lointain souvenir.

- pourquoi tu dis ça?

- parce que lorsque je prendrais la défense de Rachel, je me ferais bannir.

- ha oui c'est vrai, tu fais partie de la bande a Fabray. Tu règnes et tu fais souffrir les autres notamment Rach´. Je te préviens Lopez, fais lui du mal et je te tues.

- j'ai changé, jamais je ne lui ferais du mal.

- j'espère que tu dis la vérité.

- on est fais du même bois c'est bien ce que tu m'as dis hier soir. Alors je peux t'assurer que je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Je m'en fou si je perds la notoriété, où que j'en prends plein la gueule. Je sais ce que je veux , et je veux Rachel .

- ok ok, raconte moi pour hier, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?

_Je lui raconte depuis le début, le plan diabolique de Fabray, mon refus d'y participer, les agissements du Glee club, la grosse dispute qui a éclaté au milieu du couloir parce que j'avais donné ma veste a Rachel pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, et les mots de Q sur la mort de ses pères , sont éducation, le faite qu'elle soit gay. Je lui explique ensuite que j'ai retrouvé Rachel prête à sauter du pont parce qu'elle voulait en finir avec tout ça. Que je l'avais rattrapé alors qu'elle allait tombé, de la peur que j'ai eu de la perdre .Après mon récit je regarde l'heure et explique a Sach´ que je dois y aller si je veux pas être en retard. Elle me donne son numéro de portable, et me dit de ne pas hésiter à l'utiliser si j'avais un soucis_.

- merci Sach´. embrasse Rachel. je l'appellerais a midi.

- ok, tu reviens ce soir?

- je pense que je dois passer chez moi pour récupérer des fringues pour les enterrements de demain.

- ça roule. Bonne journée.

- Ouai toi aussi.

_Je pars en direction du lycée, je suis tout près. J'appel ma mère pour lui dire que tout va bien, et que je viens d'arriver a McKinley. Je la préviens aussi que ce soir je découche, et que demain matin, j'irais a l'enterrement des Berry. La nouvelle ayant déjà fait le tour de Lima, grace aux infos locales. Je vois Quinn se poser devant moi, le visage rouge de colère je ne comprends pas, j'embrasse ma mère et raccroche._

- un problème Q ?

- oui !

- rien de grave au moins.

- a toi de me le dire !

- je ne comprends pas, où tu veux en venir.

- comment va " **Manhands**"

_Je grimace au surnom qu'elle vient de donner à ma brune. Mais je remets vite en place mon masque de froideur._

- qu'est ce que j'en sais !

- je pensais qu'avec Britt´ c'était juste une passade,mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Tu es gay, Mais ne t'inquiètes pas on a trouvé la solution pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

- je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Fabray.

- hier après midi, tu es partie trop vite à mon goût, alors je t'ai suivie, jusqu'au lac où je t'ai vue attraper Berry avant qu'elle ne saute, je t'ai vue la prendre dans tes bras, la réconforter, comme si tu tenais à elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lui lancer les slushies, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle portait ta veste de cherrios. Au début je me suis dis que tu voulais juste récupérer ta veste, mais tu vois hier soir, je suis passé chez toi, et ta mère m'a dit que tu venais de partir chez une amie, et là ça a fait tilt. Je suis allée devant chez Berry et j'ai vu ta voiture, ce matin elle y était encore. Alors dis moi Santana, tu te tapes le nain.

- Et même si c'était vrai qu'est ce que ça peut te foutres que je sois gay et que je sortes avec Berry, hein dis moi.

- je ne veux pas que tu déteignes sur mon équipe. J'en ai fais part a Sylvester qui m'a demandé de te virer, chose que je fais tu n'es plus co-capitaine et de ce fait tu n'es plus sous ma protection.

_Ça me fait mal de ne plus faire partie de l'équipe, mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie non plus de me cacher. De toute façon tout le lycée a assisté a la petite discussion entre Fabray et moi, autant dire qu'elle a fait mon coming out. Je reprends contenance_.

- et alors qu'est ce que tu vas me faire , me balancer des slushies, vas y fait le mais une chose est sur tu touches plus a Berry, et c'est valable pour tout le monde. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus cherrios que je ne peux pas botter des culs.

- le spectacle est finit. Reprend Quinn.

_Tout le monde quitte le parking, alors que je commence a le quitter aussi, Fabray reprend._

- je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir Lopez, je ne voulais pas de spectateur pour ce qui va suivre.

- tu ne me fais pas peur Q , je te connais depuis l'âge de cinq ans, on a toujours était les meilleurs amies du monde, j'ai toujours accepté le faite que tu couches avec des vieux, j'ai toujours étais là pour toi, et aujourd'hui tu me tournes le dos parce que tu apprends que je suis gay alors que ça fait plus d'un an que tu es au courant. C'est quoi qui te gènes le plus, dis moi, le fait que je sois gay ou le fait que je sois avec Berry. Tu es jalouse peut être, tu voudrais sans doute que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Et ben, c'est raté, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé attirante, contrairement au Hobbit, qui arrive a me faire des choses que même toi tu n'as pas idée.

- tu vas le regretter Santana je te le promets.

- ce que je regrettes tu vois c'est d'avoir toujours étais ton amie, mais une chose, juste une ,tu touches ne serais qu'un cheveux de Rachel et je te jures que je te fais la peau.

- je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, je te connais bien, mais tu vois j'ai pris les devants, tu vas tellement charger que même Berry ne voudra plus de toi.

- que.. Comment ça?

- je vous la laisse, faites vous plaisir, n'oubliez pas qu'elle a couché avec vous alors qu'elle était gay.

_Je déglutis quand je vois une partie de l'équipe de football suivie de prêt par l'équipe de hockey et de la crosse. Ils doivent être une dizaine, et je suis toute seule. Ils sont munis de crosses et je crois que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, mais bon, je suis Santana Lopez et je ne vais pas les laisser me battre sans réagir._

- Lopez tu vas crever sur ce parking pour avoir osé embrasser et passé du temps avec une lesbienne.

- karovksy, le mec le plus gay qui puisse exister.

- ta gueule.

- je sais que tu te fais enfiler par Hummel, où l'inverse peut importes, je vous ai surpris dans les vestiaires alors que je chercher un truc égaré.

- tu vas le payer.

_Il se jette sur moi, et m'assène un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je tombe à la renverse, je me relève difficilement et crache le sang qui est venu se loger dans ma bouche, je riposte et l'envoie valser quelques mètres plus loin. Seulement voilà je suis seule face a un troupeau de mec écervelé, j'ai beau y mettre toutes mes forces, a coup de crosses et de battes, je ne peux que m'effondrer. La seule chose que je me rappelles avant de quitter ce monde de douleur,c'est d'avoir étais jeté dans la bene à ordure. Ma dernière pensée va vers ma brune à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire les trois petits mots que l'on attend toute sa vie._

~ POV RACHEL~

_Quand je me réveilles, la place a côté de moi est froide, je peux penser que j'ai rêvé, et que j'ai tout imaginée avec Santana. Mais son odeur imprègne mes draps, et le coussin que je tiens dans mes bras en est le témoin, Santana Lopez a dormi dans mon lit, j'ai dormis dans ces bras. Je me sens bien aujourd'hui , bien que l'enterrement de mes papas est lieu demain. Je ne suis pas allé au lycée , parce que je dois quand même aider tonton a choisir les cercueils, j'en ai pas vraiment envie , on ne devrait pas choisir la dernière demeure de ses parents a 18 ans à peine. Je fixe l'heure, 10 h . Ça faisait longtemps, que je n'avais pas dormis autant. Je me lève et me diriges vers la cuisine toujours vêtue de mon pyjama c'est a dire short et tee-shirt. _

- salut Sach´.

- salut querida, bien dormi je suppose.

- tu supposes bien..

- tiens le petit dej est servie, et avant que tu me le demandes oui tout est végétariens.

- merci.. Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir appelé Santana hier.

- je vois qu'elle fait des miracles, tu m'as l'air en forme.

- tu vois bien. Dis tu l'as vue ce matin?

- oui on a déjeuner ensemble, vu que tu as fais ta marmotte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'appellerais a midi,et qu'elle reviendrais ce soir après être passé chez elle.

- nickel.

_La mâtiné se passe sans encombre, midi approche et il me tarde d'entendre ma petite amie. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs si j'ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça, on en a pas vraiment parlé, mais bon je me l'autorise. Dans mon malheur, on me donne la chance d'accéder au bonheur, et si ce bonheur doit se faire au près de Santana Lopez élue reine des garces de McKinley et bien je prends, car au jour d'aujourd'hui elle est la seule personne dont je sois tombé fait quelques années déjà que je ressens tout ses sentiments pour elle. Mais comment voulez vous lui avouer alors qu'elle vous terrorise avec sa meilleure amie chaque jours. C'est cet été que j'en ai parlé avec Britt´, quand j'ai vu qu'elle se rapprochait de Minéa. C'est elle qui m'a dit que Santana était brute de décoffrage, et que si elle me faisait subir tout ça c'était justement pour ne pas que Quinn me fasse subir bien pire. Tout ces surnoms , tout ces slushies était en faite une protection. Vous pensez bizarre? Je vous avoue que moi aussi. Mais Britt´ m'a appelé tout a l'heure pour me faire me souvenir de cette fameuse discussion d'été que j'avais enfouie bien loin dans ma mémoire_.

[...]

_Il est 19 h, et je suis vraiment inquiète, Santana ne m'a pas téléphoné de la journée,elle va m'entendre quand elle va arriver, il va falloir qu'elle se fasse pardonner. Je suis devant la télé avec Sacha, tonton s'affaire dans la cuisine. _

_19h15, on sonne à la porte, j'y vais en sautillant de joie par ce que ma brune vient d'arriver, j'ouvre la porte prête à lui bondir dessus._

- Santa...heu bonsoir, vous désirez?

- je m'appelles Maribel Lopez, je suis la maman de Santana.

- Je me rappelles de vous, on habité a coté a une époque.

- je me souviens aussi Rachel et je suis profondément attristé par la mort de tes pères

- moi aussi.

- écoutes Rachel ,je suis venue te voir parce que je pense que c'est chez toi que Santana a passé la nuit.

- oui c'est exact et je...

- ça ne me gènes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai su que c'était avec toi, quand ce matin elle m'a dit qu'elle découcherait pour dormir chez son amie et que demain elle irait a l'enterrement de tes pères. Cependant je voulais savoir si elle était là, parce qu'elle devait passer a la maison pour récupérer ses affaires mais elle n'est pas venue. Où du moins elle est peut être passé dans l'âpres midi quand j'étais au travail, mais vu que le lycée m'a appelé comme quoi elle n'est pas venue en classe je me suis dis qu'elle avait passé la journée avec toi. Elle ne répond pas au téléphone.

- heu.. Non, ce.. Sach´ viens vite.

- qu'est ce qui se.. Bonsoir madame, je suis Sacha Berry.

- Maribel Lopez.

- Lopez comme dans Santana ?

- oui je suis sa mère.

- Sach´, San est bien partie au lycée ce matin?

- Ben oui pourquoi un problème?

- personne ne sait où elle est, elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Oh mon dieu... Sach´ et si lui était arrivé quelques choses.

- hey calme , on va prévenir la police, je vais aller la chercher ok. Tu vas rester ici avec mon père, et vous aussi madame, le temps que la police arrive, je vais aller faire un tour au lycée, voir si je ne la trouves pas.

- je.. Non je viens avec toi.

- Rach´ ! Non..

- Sach´, je viens un point c'est tout.

_Alors que Maribel rentre dans la maison, tonton qui a tout entendu vient l'accueillir, et téléphone a la police. J'ai peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'ai besoin de ma brune. J'enfile mon casque et monte derrière Sach´, qui ne perd pas une seconde . Nous arrivons au lycée au bout de cinq minutes, la nuit commence a tomber nous devons nous dépêcher. Je remarque la Camaro de San. Sach´ se gare a côté._

- c'est la voiture de San, putain Sach´ regarde elle est ouverte, son sac est dans la voiture.

- calme on va la trouver.

_Nous faisons le tour du lycée, toutes les salles de classes, le gymnase, le terrain de football, les vestiaires, l'auditorium, bref on ne la trouve nul part, on ressort sur le parking la police vient d'arriver et inspecte la voiture. _

- Sach´ je vais l'appeler, hein elle va me répondre , tu crois pas?

- tu peux toujours essayer.

_Je compose son numéro et appel, on entends au loin un agent crier comme quoi il entend une sonnerie. On se précipite près de lui. Je crie de toutes mes forces " __**San**__ " espérant qu'elle me réponde. Mais rien, la sonnerie nous dirige vers les bennes a ordures. L'agent en question débarrasse, les ordures a la recherche du téléphone, mais quand je l'entends crier d'appeler une ambulance, mon monde s'effondre a nouveau. Personne ne peut approcher, jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours, je ne sais rien de l'état de ma brune, Sach´ me serre dans une étreinte jugée nécessaire a ce moment là. L'ambulance arrive seulement au bout de quelques minutes, mais quand votre cœur se trouve dans une benne au milieu des déchets que tout le monde jète, je peux vous dire que l'attente paraît être une éternité. Les secours sortent ma brune, elle est vraiment dans un sale état, l'étreinte de ma cousine n'arrive pas à me retenir, je cours vers ma belle ne tenant pas compte des agents de police qui m'interdisent le passage. Je m'agenouille devant le corps de ma brune mes larmes ont remplis mon visage. Mon cerveau a quitté la terre, la seule chose que j'entends c'est que malgré son état déplorable, ils ont un pouls. Ma brune est en vie. Je refuse de la quitter et j'accède a l'ambulance tout en restant a une distance raisonnable pour laisser les secours En prendre soin. A ce moment là, je jure devant dieu, que Fabray va payer parce que je sais que c'est elle qui l'a mise dans cet état._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**Esquive le lancé de patates ;) la suite demain sûrement ou lundi car je ne suis pas là du W.E.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	16. Reviens vers moi

**Finalement je vous poste la suite maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Cela fait déjà deux jours que Santana est à l'hôpital et qu'elle n'a pas reprit connaissance. Elle s'en sort bien avec tout ce qu'elle a eu. nombreuses ecchymoses , poumon perforé, nombreuses côtes cassées. Nous avons décidés de reporter l'enterrement de mes pères, en même temps ils ont étaient incinérés hier, les cendres peuvent bien attendre. Je sais que s'ils me voient de là haut , il ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur sachant que je suis au chevet de ma petite amie, seule personne qui me reste réellement dans ma vie, excepté bien sur mon oncle et ma cousine. Parlons de ma cousine, elle a fait une descente a McKinley avec les flics, pour recueillir des infos sur ce qu'il c'est passé. Bien sur personne n'a ouvert la bouche. Figgins quand a lui a décidé de coller tout les étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai un qui dise quelques choses. Maribel a porté plainte pour agression homophobe pouvant entraîner la mort. Bien entendue, elle s'avait que sa fille avait des penchants pour la gente féminine, bien qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle, que cela ne soit qu'une passade. Mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il est clair que sa fille qu'elle soit hetero ou gay restera toujours sa fille. Tonton, est l'avocat officiel, il a commencé a faire bouger les choses, notamment en rencontrant le père Fabray qui lui aussi est au barreau. La seule chose que je sais c'est que la discussion a était houleuse._

- Rach´, tu devrais peut être prendre l'air, je vais rester avec elle.

- non je restes là.

- viens au moins boire un café, les médecins t'ont dit qu'elle était sortie d'affaire.

- je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille seule dans cet endroit aseptisé.

- bonjour les filles.

- bonjour Maribel . Nous réprimes en cœur avec Sacha.

- Rach´, aller viens avec moi.

- d'accord.. Je.. Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Maribel si..

- oui Rachel si elle se réveille, je te préviens de suite. Et puis tu ne descends que boire un café, s'il se passe quelque chose tu seras là en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, pour le dire. Je veilles sur elle. C'est ma fille je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

- oui.. Je...pardon..

_Nous sortons de la chambre, et je n'aime pas l'idée d'être loin de ma brune, bien que sa mère soit avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas là pour elle. Finalement je bois mon café et mange un peu. Je devrais retourner au lycée, la semaine prochaine, mais j'appréhende fortement quand je vois dans quel état ils ont mis ma brune , je sais que si j'avais étais a sa place, je n'aurais pas survécu a tout ces coups. C'est qu'elle est coriace la Lopez. Nous remontons au bout d'une ou deux heures, et quand j'arrive dans la chambre, rien n'a changé, Maribel est installée dans le fauteuil où elle lit un magasine, Santana est toujours endormie, seul le BIP de son cardio nous berce. Je me réinstalle près d'elle, lui prenant la main, et lui parle calmement , je lui raconte tout et n'importe quoi, du genre le temps qu'il fait, les moments que nous avons passés ensemble.. Le fait qu'elle me manque et que je tiens a elle plus que de raison. Je ne sais pas si mes paroles ont faits mouches, mais le BIP de son cardio accélère drôlement quand je lui dit que je tiens a elle, que j'ai besoin d'elle qui faut qu'elle se batte pour nous, pour moi, car sans elle , je suis perdue. Ses yeux papillonnes quand je lui dis, a quel point je l'aime, car oui je l'aime. Sacha vient d'appeler le médecin, Maribel a jeté son bouquin et moi je tiens toujours sa main. Le Doc arrive, je me pousse pour lui laisser un champ d'action, il lui passe un stylo lumineux pour voir la réaction de ses pupilles_.

- elle se réveille, nous dit il.

- Santana, vous m'entendez, si c'est le cas, hochez la tête ou serrer mes doigts. Voilà comme ça c'est bien. Je suis le docteur shellef. Nous allons vous retirer le tube que vous avez dans la bouche. A trois vous allez tousser. Prête. Un, deux, trois. Et voilà demoiselle. Comment vous sentez vous ?

- je...

- attendais buvez un peu, ça risque de brûler.

- j'ai mal partout.

- vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il c'est passé.

- vaguement.

- vous avez était battu a mort.

- il faut croire que ce n'était pas mon heure.

- je vais repasser pour vous brancher l'oxygène, vous avez eu un poumon perforé, et il se peut que vous ayez besoin du respirateur le temps que le poumon se refasse.

- c'est a dire.

- a force de parler vous allez ressentir de la fatigue, il s'agit juste d'un masque que vous posez de la sorte, pour respirer.

- ok.

- je vous laisse, a tout a l'heure.

- ¡Dios mío , yo estaba tan asustada ! _[ mon dieu , j'ai eu si peur]_

- Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes ._ [ je vais bien maman, ne t'inquiètes pas ]_

- ma fille je dois prévenir ton père je te laisses avec tes amies.

~ POV SANTANA~

_J'ai cette sensation de flotter depuis un certain temps. Je pense que je suis morte, et de la pire des façons qu'il soit dans une poubelle, comme si Fabray avait raison en disant que les gay n'étaient que des déchets. Seulement voilà, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Berry qui me raconte des trucs insignifiants, sérieux je m'en fou royalement moi du temps qu'il fait dehors, ou du fait que je dois me battre, je suis bien ici, je me sens bien, aucune douleur, c'est paisible. Elle parle vraiment trop cette nana, c'est fou comment on peu débiter autant de mots a la seconde. Je lui décerne immédiatement le prix de la pipelette et elle le gagne haut la main. Et vas y que je continues, et que __**je t'aime**__ et que __**tu me manques**__. Attends quoi , elle m'aime, Berry m'aime, tout me reviens, Fabray m'a fait battre par une bande de singes, parce que je sortais avec Berry. Oh mon dieu bien sur que je veux me battre. Rachel tu m'entends je suis là, je me souviens de tout, arrêtes de parler ! écoutes moi je suis là. Je sens que sa voix se rapproche de moi. Un flash, puis deux, Arf me yeux me brûlent , ma gorge est en feu et a chaque fois que je respire j'ai l'impression de me faire écraser par un putain de camion. Ça y est je vois je suis devant... c'est qui d'ailleurs et qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui la. Je suis a l'hôpital, tout est clair, j'ai étais agressé je sais, par pitié enlevez moi cette merde que j'ai dans la gorge. Putain il parle plus que Berry, c'est pas croyable. Enfin je peux respirer seule, du moins j'y arrive mais bordel de .. Ça brûle. L'eau qu'il me fait boire n'atténue en rien la douleur, mais il faut que je m'y fasse. Je suis encore groggy, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me raconte, je sens juste ma mère qui finit de me broyer les os, comme si ces babouins n'avaient pas déjà assez bien bossé. Elle me dit qu'elle va appeler mon père et elle sort en trombe en ayant bien prit soin de m'embrasser partout. Puis je tournes la tête et je la voies elle est là, ses yeux coulent a flots et cette image me tord les boyaux ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça aussi diminué alors la seule chose que je trouve quand elle me parle c'est la fuite ou du moins je la fais fuire._

- oh San j'ai eu si peur, tu te sens bien?

- putain le nain qu'est ce que tu fous là. !

- que..Santana tu te rappelles, toi...moi...nous..

_Je vois ses larmes s'intensifier. Putain je suis horrible de lui faire ça. Mais c'est pour son bien, je dois la protéger. Si Fabray apprend que Berry et moi et ben c'est pas des rumeurs qu'on est vraiment ensemble elle va la tuer. Quand je vois dans quel état je suis, je ne veux pas que ma princesse subisse ça._

- quoi nous rien du tout !

_Ça y est elle quitte la chambre, seulement deux putain de yeux me fixent encore._

- a quoi tu joues San ? Je sais très bien que tu te souviens de tout.

- c'est pour son bien Sach´, ça me fou le cœur en l'air de la voir aussi triste, comment tu veux que je laisse la fille que j'aime me voir dans cet état.

- mais putain, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, elle t'a veillé pendant deux jours, elle n'a pas dormi, elle a rien bouffé,elle a reporté l'enterrement de ses pères pour être près de toi, et là tu la traites comme de la merde. Si tu étais pas dans ce lit je te jures que c'est moi qui t'y mettrais.

- je suis désolé, je ne sais as ce qu'il m'a prit. Mais imagine que Fabray apprenne que Rach´ et moi on est ensemble, elle va la tuer. Tu vois bien dans quel état je suis et je suis plus sportive que Rachel. Alors imagines deux secondes, je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ça.

- ne la rejettes pas, elle a besoin de toi, et Fabray ne touchera pas un seul de ces cheveux ni des tiens d'ailleurs. J'ai un plan et j'attends que tu sois en forme, pour qu'on le mette a exécution toi et moi. Il faut juste surveiller Rachel qui risque de se venger elle même.

- qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse.

- tu n'as pas vu dans qu'elle colère elle était quand on t'a trouvé, je n'ai même pas réussie a la retenir quand elle ta vue.

- et merde, il est ou mon portable.

- tiens le voilà.

- merci Sacha.

_J'attrape mon téléphone et bien que je galère je tapes mon message._

~POV RACHEL~

_Elle c'est réveillée , ma brune a ouvert les yeux. Je laisse sa mère l'étreindre ce qui est normal en soit, mais quand celle ci part, je reçois un grand coup de massue. Santana vient de me donner un de ces nombreux surnoms dont elle m'a affublé durant toutes ces années. Mes larmes redoublent, elle ne se souvient de rien. Je quittes la chambre, le cœur en miette. Au bout de quelques minutes, je suis toujours devant l'hôpital a reprendre mes esprits quand mon portable sonne._

" **excuse moi princesse , je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Reviens s'il te plaît Raé, j'ai besoin de toi**. "

_Je pleure a nouveau, mais là je suis heureuse, j'ai compris ce qu'elle vient de faire._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**Je vois qu'il y'a a énormément de lecteur, mais pas beaucoup de Reviews. J'aimerais vraiment connaître votre avis.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	17. The true

**Coucou tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, je suis rentré tard hier soir et j'étais vraiment HS.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_je reviens a nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital de Santana, après le texto que j'ai reçu de sa part. J'y trouve encore ma cousine, qui me gratifie d'un sourire avant de partir, mon regard se pose sur Santana._

- approche, promis je mords pas.

- pourquoi tu me rejètes je pensais que toi et moi...

- je suis désolé Rach´, j'ai paniqué. Je voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

- dis moi qui t'a fait ça?

- j'ai chuté dans l'escalier, c'est tout ce que je me rappelle.

- oh ça non Lopez tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu vas me dire tout de suite qui t'a tabassé et t'a laissé pour morte dans une benne a ordures!

- laisse tomber je vais bien.

- il en est hors de question, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir. Tu as le visage tuméfié, des côtés cassés et un putain de poumon perforé alors non tu vas pas bien dis moi qui t'a fais subir ça, de toute façon, si tu ne me dis rien je vais aller chercher moi même.

- NON ! Tu ne vas rien faire... Si je balance tu sais bien qu'ils vont s'en prendre a toi. Tout le lycée est au courant.

- comment ça?

- on nous a vu près du lac quand tu a voulu sauter du pont...

- et que tu m'as rattrapé , il ne peut s'agir que de Fabray dans ce cas là, il n'y a qu'elle qui avait un quelconque intérêt a te suivre.

- princesse s'il te plaît ne fais rien.

- mais je ne peux pas laisser cet acte impunie, imagine s'il s'en prennent a d'autres personnes comme nous et que la personne meurt, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

- viens près de moi s'il te plaît. Je suis fatigué, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_Je m'approche de ma brune, et m'allonge près d'elle. La promiscuité du lit me permet d'être corps a corps avec ma latine, je suis si heureuse qu'elle s'en soit sortie. Je l'embrasse tendrement, mais le baiser est vite rompu, je sais qu'elle a des difficultés a respirer. Je me retourne et attrape le masque a oxygène, que je lui pose délicatement sur la bouche. Elle me remercie du regard, et cette vision me brise un peu plus. Je lui prend la main et lui dis que je dois rentrer , pour prendre quelques affaires. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front_.

- je reviens après. Reposes toi.

_Sur le chemin du retour , je ne peux m'empêcher de passer devant chez Fabray, il faut que je lui dise ma façon de penser. Je m'arrête devant la maison, une vraie maison de poupée, le genre de maison qu'on voit dans les films, la belle maison, le chien , la famille exemplaire mais là je sais que dans la réalité, le diable a prit demeure dans cette baraque. Je souffle un bon coup et vient sonner. Une dame la quarantaine m'ouvre la porte, sa mère je suppose._

- bonjour madame Fabray, je m'appelles Rachel Berry, J'aurais aimé parler à votre fille.

- Vous êtes la fille des…

- Oui madame .

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Connaissez vous Santana Lopez ?

- Bien sûr c'est la meilleure amie de ma fille.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas sans savoir que Santana se trouve à l'hôpital.

- Euh… non je n'étais pas au courant. Que s'est-il passé?

- Je pense que vous devriez en parler avec Quinn.

_Alors que nous entamons une discussion, Quinn S'approche de nous._

- Maman qui c'est?

- une certaine Rachel Berry

_Je vois le visage de Quinn se tendre, mais elle remet rapidement sa façade qui lui vaut la réputation d'Ice Quinn._

- qu'est ce que tu fous la Berry.

- je suis juste venue te dire que Santana vient de sortir de son coma. Je sais que tu es sa meilleure amie et je voulais te prévenir.

- de...de son coma, qu'est ce que tu racontes!

_Là je ne comprends pas vraiment, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, j'étais pourtant persuadé que tout ça venait d'elle._

- sans vouloir vous offenser madame Fabray, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privée avec votre fille.

- bien sûr, je vais vous laisser , Quinn je vais appeler Maribel pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé.

- qu'est ce que tu racontes comme merde.

- Quinn je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas mais je ne pense pas que parler de ça devant ta maison est une bonne solution, tu n'aimerais pas que ta mère apprenne la vérité

- vient on va marcher, mais deux minutes je ne veux pas qu'on te voit avec moi.

_Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le parc a même pas 500 m de chez Fabray,je décide de rompre le silence._

- voilà Fabray je vais te la faire courte, je sais que tu me détestes,mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est réciproque, je sais que tu es au courant qu'on commence a se fréquenter avec Santana, je sais que tu savais pour elle est Britt´, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu ordonnes et donc cautionnes ce qu'il lui est arrivé. je pensais que c'était ta meilleure amie , et là tu vois elle se retrouve a l'hôpital,tout ça part ta faute.

- ok , tu as raison, je leur est juste demandé de la faire revenir dans le droit chemin avec une petite correction. Tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie, tu as de la chance , tu aurais sûrement plus charger qu'elle.

- Je suis prête a prendre tout les coups que tu veux m'infliger si tu ne touches plus a San.

- tu veux te la jouer héroïne ou quoi?

- non je veux juste protéger ma copine.

- pff ta copine, dans deux jours elle te laissera tomber, elle veut juste jouer un peu avec toi.

- tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais moi au moins j'ai une personne qui m'aime.

- personne ne t'aime Berry mets toi ça dans le crâne.

- tu as qu'à demandé a Santana, comment elle me considère. Je suis juste venue te prévenir que tu vas pas gagné Fabray pas cette fois.

- tu vas payer pour ton insolence Berry.

- frappes moi, tues moi si tu veux mais ne pose plus ta main sur Lopez.

- je ne t'aime pas mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un.

- alors expliques moi comment Santana c'est retrouvé dans le coma durant deux jours avec le visage complètement tuméfié, des côtes cassés et un poumon perforé.

- que... Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- très bien tu n'auras qu'à vérifier par toi même, hôpital de lima, chambre

204.

_Je laisses Fabray en plan et je jures devant dieu, qu'elle va payer, elle ne savait pas dans quel état ma brune a finie, mais elle m'a bien précisé qu'elle voulait lui donner une correction. Je me dirige de ce pas au commissariat, je sais qu'elle va vouloir vérifier et de ce fait qu'elle va se diriger à l'hôpital. J'envoie un rapide texto a San pour lui dire que je ne serais pas là avant plusieurs minutes. Je passe rapidement chez moi prend quelques affaires pour le week-end, et pars voir le commandant en charge de l'affaire._

" **j'ai un dernier truc a faire , mais promis je me dépêche. A tout a l'heure. Rach**´ "

" **ok, mais fais vite, j'ai horreur des hôpitaux et ta cousine commence a tourner en rond**. "

" **15 minutes. Je viendrais te sauver**."

" **10. Mais fais attention a toi. Je te veux entière**."

_Son dernier texto me fait rire, je ne savais pas a quel point Santana pouvait être aussi mignonne. j'approche du commissariat,le règne de Fabray va bientôt s'arrêter._

~POV QUINN~

_Je ne sais pas du tout si ce que vient de me dire Berry est vrai, j'avais juste demandé aux mecs qu'ils lui donnent une correction, je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin._

_Je suis devant la chambre , masque en place, on ne sait jamais si je tombe sur ces parents._

**TOC TOC**

_Je ne connais pas cette voix, mais j'exécute ce que je viens d'entendre._

- entré !

_Je tombe sur une grande brune latine sûrement de la famille de Santana, elle est devant le lit et je ne vois pas qui est allongé je m'assure donc qu'il s'agit bien de la personne que je suis venue voir._

- heu.. Excusez moi je venais voir Santana Lopez.

- elle dort. Vous êtes?

- je m'appelle Quinn Fabray.

- fous le camp Fabray, je ne penses pas que San ai envie de te voir, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

_Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette brune mais elle a l'air de me connaître. J'entends une voix roque et la grande brune se retourne me laissant le champ libre pour voir l'état de Santana._

- c'est bon Sach´ , laisse là.. J'ai pas envie de me battre. Je suis fatigué.

- San il est hors de question que je te laisses seule avec ce monstre.

- Berry vas attendre dehors , elle ne me fera rien, Fabray ne c'est jamais salie les mains elle même.

- comme tu veux, je serais juste devant si tu as besoin.

- merci.

_Je reste bouche bée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Mais ne me démontes pas. Cependant mes jambes sont comme scellés au sol, je n'arrive pas a bouger, je suis sortie de mes songes par la voix de Santana._

- tu viens voir ton œuvre Fabray !

- je..je..

- tu quoi? Ne t'inquiètes pas dans l'état dans lequel tes sbires m'ont mis, je ne ferais plus partie de ton équipe de cherrios si c'est ce que tu es venue voir.

- je..San laisse moi t'expliquer.

- m'expliquer quoi ! que j'ai 18 ans et que je me retrouve dans un putain de lit d'hôpital a cause de ma meilleure amie. Alors dis moi. Ça te plaît ce que tu vois Fabray ?

- San je voulais juste , tu vois je..

- non je vois pas , explique moi.

- je voulais juste que tu comprennes que tu vis dans le délit.

- mais quel délit, pour toi aimer une fille est un délit,et ce que tu fais avec tes vieux c'est quoi?

_Les larmes me montent, j'ai étais trop loin je suis un véritable monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre, mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fais. Quand je vois Santana, son état je.._

- Fabray, alors contente de voir que je ne t'ai pas mentis.

- Berry, qu'est ce...

- elle vient pour moi, c'est ma petite amie, tu te souviens.

- je..je dois y aller.

- Quinn je ne vais pas te cacher que je viens du commissariat. Le lieutenant Smith voudrait te rencontrer afin que tu lui racontes ce qu'il c'est exactement passé.

- je ... Désolé Santana pour tout. Je..j'y vais.

~ POV RACHEL~

_Je viens de sortir du commissariat, où j'ai pu dire ce que m'avait conter Fabray, je sais que maintenant elle va être obligé de tout raconter si elle ne veut pas finir en prison. Bref je me dirige vers l'hôpital et espère que ma brune est réveillé. Quand j'arrive devant la chambre Sacha attend dehors un peu énervé._

- tout va bien Sach´.

- Ouai, ta copine m'a foutu dehors pour que blondie puisse lui parler.

- Fabray est là, très bien.

_J'entre dans la chambre heureuse de voir que Fabray n'a pas résister._

- Fabray, alors contente de voir que je ne t'ai pas mentis.

_Quand elle se retourne sur moi, elle est rougie par la honte? Vraiment, j'ai toujours vu toutes les expressions sur le visage de Quinn, en passant par la joie, la froideur, la colère, la haine, mais jamais j'avais vu qu'elle pouvait ressentir de la honte. Elle est mal a l'aise et je peux le voir a la façon dont elle tortille ces doigts. Je vois San reprendre son souffle difficilement, prête a dire quelques choses. Et effectivement je suis heureuse de l'entendre employer ces mots a mon égard. J'informe Quinn que le lieutenant veut la rencontrer. Je sais qu'à ce moment là j'ai gagné une bataille. Fabray est mise au pied du mur devant Berry looseuse en chef. Ça fait un bien fou. Elle quitte la pièce._

- comment tu te sens?

- vraiment .. Tu n'as pas pu te retenir d'aller la voir.

- je voulais juste qu'elle te voit qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'elle t'as fait.

- je vais bien.

- quand je vois la couleur de tes lèvres qui commencent a cyanosé je me dis qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de parler.

- Berry c'est toi qui parles trop.

- Ouai si tu veux. Je vais aller boire un café avec Sach´,repose toi.

- embrasse moi .

- humm Lopez qui quémande je crois que je vais adorer entendre ça de ta bouche.

- tais toi Berry, je veux juste un bisou.

_J'embrasse ma brune, lui remets le masque, et sors de la chambre. Je rejoins Sach´ qui est toujours devant a faire les cents pas. Nous descendons boire un café et croisons la mère de San qui a quelques choses d'important a nous annoncer._

[...]

* * *

**verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	18. La mort ce cadeau

**Ne me tuez pas.**

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV QUINN~

_Je sors à peine de la chambre de Santana. Ma tête est prête a exploser, j'ai perdue le contrôle, moi Quinn Fabray, j'ai perdue le contrôle. Alors que je sens mes larmes m'inonder, mes jambes flagellent. Je me sens partir, mais deux bras forts me rattrapent et m'encerclent m'évitant de tomber comme une merde sur le sol._

- hey ça va aller.

- putain par ma faute j'ai failli.. Elle aurait pu mourir.

- viens assieds toi.

- c'est vraiment pathétique, il y'a quelques minutes tu m'empêchais de rentrer et maintenant tu m'aides.

- j'aime pas voir les jolies filles pleurer.

- que..comment as tu su qui j'étais?

- je sais que tu es un vrai tyran, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu agis de la sorte, pourquoi ça te fais t'en souffrir de savoir que Santana pourrais être heureuse.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je..dois y aller.

- Fabray , passe moi ton portable.

- pourquoi faire ?

- passe le moi.

- ok

- voilà, j'ai mis mon numéro, n'hésites pas.

- heu..

- Sacha.

- Ouai, je dois vraiment y aller.

~ POV SACHA~

_Et merde, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quand je l'ai vu sortir en larmes mon cœur à raté un battement. Je ne peux pas tomber pour elle, pas pour celle qui martyrise ma cousine depuis tant d'années. Putain dans qu'elle galère je me suis encore fourrée. Rachel sort plusieurs minutes après, elle me propose un café, elle voit bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec moi. Ma cousine a un don pour cerner les gens. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Maribel nous intercepte pour nous dire un truc important. Nous nous installons donc toute les trois._

- voilà , je .. D'abord je voulais vous remercier toutes les deux, d'avoir retrouvé ma fille. C'est grâce a vous si elle est en vie. Ensuite même si je ne cautionne pas véritablement l'homosexualité , Santana reste ma fille. Je veux que tu saches Rachel que si tu dois faire le bonheur de ma fille alors tu as mon entière approbation, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Tu fais partie de la famille même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a exactement entre vous.

- merci beaucoup Maribel, ça me fait chaud au cœur de vous entendre dire ça. Ce n'est pas a moi de vous dire ce qu'il se passe exactement entre San et moi, mais je suis sur que si vous lui posiez la question, elle vous répondra.

- je sais. Voilà maintenant, j'ai discuté avec le médecin, vous savez que Santana a eu le poumon perforé, ils ont réussi à lui arrêter l'hémorragie mais ce n'était pas sans conséquences. Elle va devoir suivre une rééducation importante, d'après le médecin elle ne pourra plus faire de sport, et devra dormir sous oxygène le temps que son poumon récupère. Il se peut qu'elle ne récupère jamais. Je.. Voulais vous le dire avant de lui en parler.

- elle va s'en sortir San est une bâtante, je serais là a chaque secondes pour l'aider, je vous en fait ma promesse.

- merci Rachel , je sais que tu ne laisseras pas tomber ma fille.

**DRING DRING**

- excusez moi les filles je dois répondre.

- pas de problème, nous remontons dans la chambre.

- je vous rejoint.

_alors que nous remontons vers la chambre de Santana, le poids me pese, je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Il faut que je lui dise._

- Rach´, je..j'aimerais te parler.

- qu'est ce qui se passe Sach´, tu as l'air tourmenté?

- heu.. Comment te dire la vérité sans que je te blesse,et que tu me détestes?

- attends tu es ma cousine, je ne te jugerais jamais.

- je n'en suis pas si sûr.

- ha les filles vous êtes là, vite rejoignons Santana, nous allons lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- quelle nouvelle?

- rentrons je vais vous dire.

_Maribel rentre, Rach´ se retourne et me jète un regard, avant de reprendre._

- on en a pas fini je veux savoir ce que tu as a me dire.

- j'ai oublié.

- oh..

_Nous sommes installés dans la chambre. Rach´ respecte Maribel et c'est assise dans le fauteuil du coin pour qu'elle reste près de sa fille. Bien que San est un peu ronchonné, j'ai failli lui dire. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée. Fabray n'est même pas gay, je devrais abandonner. Je suis coupé par la mère de Santana qui ne veut pas commencer tant que mon père n'est pas arrivé. Pourquoi ça d'ailleurs? Je le vois rentrer dans la chambre. Je tends mes oreilles pour entendre de quoi il s'agit._

- salut les filles. Santana j'espère que tu te sens bien.

- ça va monsieur Berry, merci.

- Pedro.

- Ouai.

- bon si je suis là, c'est pour vous dire que tout les coupables de ton agression se sont dénoncés il y a une heure. Ils vont passer au tribunal en parution immédiate.

- tant mieux, on aura plus rien a craindre. Reprend Rachel.

- je peux savoir qui exactement. Demande San.

- la liste est longue mais tiens regarde par toi même.

- et ils encourent quoi. Demande Rachel.

- pour le chef de bande , enfin ici il s'agit d'une fille, elle encourt jusqu'à 12 ans de prison avec révision de son dossier en milieu de peine. Les garçons qui ont agis encourent quand a eux jusqu'à 20 ans de prison pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Santana.

- mais il y a pas eu tentative de meurtre, vous voyez bien que je suis toujours en vie.

- Santana ma chérie, tu as failli mourir, ton père est moi on était si inquiet. Ils méritent leurs peines.

- et si moi je veux pas. Je veux dire si tu retires ta plainte mama, on peut éviter de leurs gâcher la vie, tu ne crois pas.

- Santana, ils ont gâchés ta vie et toi tu veux qu'on oublie ce qu'ils t'on fait parole de Lopez ils vont payer.

- je ne veux pas, Quinn est sur cette liste, je ne veux pas qu'elle aille en prison, c'est ma meilleure amie. Mamà, por el amor que me tienes que mendigar su queja retirada. [ _maman, pour l'amour que tu me portes je t'en prie retires ta plainte_ ].

- que está fuera de la cuestión . [ _il en est hors de question_.]

- Te lo ruego. [ _je t'en prie_]

- Pedro si je retires ma plainte, il ne vont rien avoir?

- on peut toujours faire une main courante et accuser seulement les garçons qui l'on tabassé, mais Santana tu devras témoigner. En ce qui concerne Quinn son père est très influent, on peut limiter la casse la concernant si elle avoue qu'elle ne leur a jamais dit d'en arriver là.

- et elle aura quoi? Demande Santana.

- si et je dis bien si elle leur dit qu'elle voulait juste que tu te prennes de la barbotine, elle prendra des heures d'intérêt général et devra sûrement te dédommager au vue de ton état. Le seul problème qui se pose, c'est qu'elle vient de témoigner qu'elle t'a infligé ces blessures avec les garçons.

- mais c'est pas vrai, elle était partie, j'ai pu en cogné deux je crois mais elle n'y étais plus.

- désolé Santana, mais si elle décide de rester sur cette version, elle prendra la peine maximale pour ce délit.

- elle est où là?

- chez ses parents, elle passe devant le juge en début de soirée.

- putain... J'ai pas la force d'aller où que ce soit. Mama va retirer ta plainte s'il te plaît.

- très bien ma fille c'est toi qui décide.

- je vous accompagne . Reprend l'homme présent dans la pièce.

- Sacha, tu crois que tu peux aller convaincre cette con de Fabray qui emmerde tout le monde avec ces soit disant état d'âmes.

- comme tu veux. Je peux avoir son numéro.

- prend le dans mon portable. Pff. Me sens pas bien du tout.

- ma puce tu devrais arrêter de parler autant, tu te fatigues et ton poumon ne peut pas guérir.

- oh ça va je suis pas en sucre.

- j'y vais à plus les filles.

- bon maintenant qu'on est seules tu va me dire a quoi tu joues exactement.

- a rien Berry.

- San s'il te plaît.

- je veux pas qu'elle paye pour un truc qu'elle a pas fait. C'est ma meilleure amie.

- non mais je rêve, t'es dans un état critique et tu oses me dire qu'elle reste ta meilleure amie, c'est de sa faute et entièrement de sa faute si tu es cloué dans un lit, branché a une putain de machine parce que tu ne peux pas respirer seule. Alors ne me dit pas qu'elle n'a rien fait.

- je vais m'en remettre, dans quelques jours ça sera du passé.

- non San, ta mère ne t'a rien dit mais moi je vais le faire.

- qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- ton poumon perforé, il ne va pas guérir comme ça. Tu va devoir subir une rééducation durant un long moment pour espérer respirer seule. D'après les médecins cela peut prendre quelques mois a quelques années. Tu ne pourras plus faire de sport, tu vas devoir te trimbaler une bouteille d'oxygène si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu comprends dans l'état dans lequel tu es. Alors ne vient pas me dire que Fabray n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.

- que tu le veuilles ou non Berry c'est ma décision.

- et dans ta décision tu penses à moi?

- je.. Je ne comprends pas.

- si j'avais étais à ta place dis moi, tu m'aurais aussi demandé de retirer ma plainte pour sauver le cul de ta meilleure amie?

- tu n'es pas a ma place, cette question n'a pas lieu d'être.

- réponds Lopez ! Tu m'aurais demandé de retirer ma plainte !

- je suis fatigué...

- tu es sûr que tes sentiments ne sont pas pour Quinn... très bien je rentre chez moi, je te laisse te reposer.

- restes s'il te plaît.

- non San j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- alors c'est ça, tu veux pas rester avec une ...comment je dois dire ...une infirme toute ta vie.

- ne dis pas de sottise.

- dégages Berry, je veux plus te voir.

- comme tu voudras..

_Je quitte la chambre en pleure. Comment tout a pu basculer, la vie ne nous fait vraiment pas de cadeaux, que dois je faire pour être heureuse. Je monte dans ma voiture totalement en larmes. Ma vue est un peu brouillé, mon cœur est en miette a nouveau, elle m'avait pourtant promit que je ne souffrirais plus. Je crois qu'il est venu le temps pour moi de tirer ma révérence de ce monde, et je sais que personne cette fois ci m'en empêchera. Je veux juste lui dire une dernière chose, une première et une dernière fois. J'attrape mon téléphone alors que je roule a toute vitesse sans respecter aucunes limitations,aucunes règles._

" **je suis désolé San d'avoir gâché ta vie. Je voulais juste te dire pour la première et dernière fois Je t'aime. Tu as su illuminé ma vie durant quelques jours. Je veux que tu gardes le souvenir de la personne que j'étais avant. Je t'ai vraiment aimé, je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus que tu souffres par ma faute, car la vraie coupable dans l'histoire ce n'est pas Quinn, mais c'est bien moi.. Je t'aime..** "

_Mes yeux embrumés je ne vois pas le camion d'en face, me suis je déporté sans le vouloir, je ne m'en souviens pas. Ma dernière image sera celle de deux appels de phares..._

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	19. La roue tourne ou vrille au choix

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SACHA~

_Je quitte l'hôpital avec pour tâche de dire a Fabray qu'elle abandonne son idée de vouloir porter le chapeau. Étant à pied je tente de joindre Quinn. J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro. Sa voix a perdue toute la méchanceté possible et inimaginable. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je lui demande quand même de venir me chercher à l'hôpital, je dois lui parler d'urgence. Elle accepte sans plus de cérémonie. J'attends donc son arrivé, qui se fait une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je monte dans le véhicule et prend mon courage a deux mains._

- on pourrait aller dans un endroit calme, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

- il y a un parc pas loin. Mais je dois être rentré avant 19h, pour l'audience qui a lieu a 20h.

- je suis au courant.

- je vais donc profiter de mes derniers moments de liberté.

- justement je dois te parler a ce propos.

_Elle arrête la voiture et nous descendons pour aller s'installer dans le parc, à l'écart de la foule. Nous nous retrouvons sous un arbre à l'abri des regards indiscrets._

- Quinn j'aimerais savoir la vérité, qu'est ce qu'il c'est réellement passé ce jour là.

- je.. J'ai surpris San avec Berry, et je n'ai pas supporter de les voir ensembles, avec San on est en haut de l'échelle, alors que Berry elle est en bas. Je suis la reine du lycée, je commande et tout le monde exécute , c'est comme ça que ça tourne. Je n'ai pas apprécié déjà le faite que Santana soit Gay, c'est pas possible, alors qu'elle sorte avec Manhands, c'est impensable.

- j'apprécierais que tu n'affubles pas Rachel de tes surnoms, tu n'es pas sans savoir que je m'appelle Sacha Berry et que par conséquent quand tu l'insultes tu m'insultes aussi.

- je suis désolé, je pensais que tu étais une Lopez.

- ha non. Désolé de te décevoir, je pensais je tu avais compris a l'hôpital quand San m'a appelé Berry.

- je n'ai pas fais attention. Je suis un monstre Sacha.

- non tu es juste perdue, et je veux juste comprendre pourquoi, tu as ce besoin de faire souffrir tout le monde. Je suis sur qu'au fond de toi tu en souffres énormément.

- comment tu le sais?

- un gène de famille. Lol.

- tu es vraiment sympa avec moi, je ne le mérites pas.

- écoutes Fabray on va pas tourner autour du pot. Dis moi la vérité pourquoi tu agis de la sorte, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- je.. Je suis jalouse de Santana?

- je ne te suis plus, tu as des sentiments pour San, mais dis moi pourquoi dans ces cas là tu t'en prend à ma cousine.

- tu comprends vraiment pas. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour San, je suis juste jalouse, je les envies parce qu'elles ont eu le courage de s'assumer.

- tu es entrain de me dire que tu es gay où j'ai mal compris.

- non tu as très bien compris, je suis attiré par les femmes. Je suis une calamité pff.

- ne dis pas ça.

- je fais subir tout ça a Rachel parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu honte de dire haut et fort son penchant pour la gente féminine, je voulais qu'elle s'écrase et qu'elle arrête de me renvoyer en pleine tête le fait que je suis comme elle, mais que moi je ne l'assume pas.

- c'est pour ça le petit manège de "je couche avec des gars qui pourraient être mon père." C'est juste pour te punir. Tu sais bien que tu vaux mieux que ça Quinn. Un coming out n'est jamais facile a assumer. Je suis bien placé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- tu veux dire que toi aussi?

- oui, tout comme l'était mon oncle et comme l'est ma cousine. Tu te rends compte les Berry tous des tapettes.

- n'importe quoi. .. Comment tes parents l'on prit pour toi, je veux dire le faite que tu sois gay.

- ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, et m'ont père m'a posé la question quand j'avais, 15 ans, il m'a fait comprendre que jamais il ne critiquerait mes choix. Et puis je pense qu'avec un frère gay il ne voulait pas reproduire le schéma de ses parents.

- comment ça?

- mes grands parents ont foutus oncle Hiram à la porte quand il avait 14 ans je crois. Mais je sais pas si tu as déjà vu mon père, en fait oncle Hiram et lui était des jumeaux, des vrais jumeaux impossible de les différencier. Mon père est alors parti a son tour, il m'a parlé d'un lien indestructible qu'il y a entre jumeaux. Bref ils ont vécu chez leur grand parents jusqu'au moment ou ils sont partis a l'université.

- c'est compréhensible . Dans ma famille c'est plutôt, soit une gentille fille, devient populaire par tout les moyens, fait respecter le nom des Fabray. Je n'ai pas le droit de les décevoir. Mais je me rends compte que ma connerie a failli détruire la vie de San. Je m'en veux terriblement et je sais que la peine que j'aurais ne sera pas suffisante par rapport a tout le mal que j'ai pu faire autour de moi.

- si je te dis que San te donnes une nouvelle chance.

- développes.

- elle vient d'obliger sa mère a retirer sa plainte, San te demandes de changer ta version des faits du moins elle voudrait que tu dises la vérité et que tu ne leur a jamais dit de lui donner une correction a coup de batte de baseball, ou de crosse, je sais plus trop bien.

- je peux pas faire ça .

- Quinn s'il te plaî va au commissariat et ce soir tu dors au chaud dans ton lit.

- j'ai pas le choix.

- on ne te demande pas de mentir mais de dire la vérité.

**DRING DRING**

- merde c'est San, excuses moi je dois répondre.

- allo San calme toi qu'est ce qui se passe, quoi quel texto je comprends rien. Oui envoie le moi. Calme toi tout vas bien. Avec Quinn. Oui ne t'inquiètes pas j'essaye de la joindre. San, on va aller au commissariat pour Quinn et après j'arrive. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais la retrouver. Ouai a toute.

- rien de grave?

- je te dirais ça, quand j'aurais reçu le texto que dois m'envoyer Santana.

" **je suis désolé San d'avoir gâché ta vie. Je voulais juste te dire pour la première et dernière fois Je t'aime. Tu as su illuminé ma vie durant quelques jours. Je veux que tu gardes le souvenir de la personne que j'étais avant. Je t'ai vraiment aimé, je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus que tu souffres par ma faute, car la vraie coupable dans l'histoire ce n'est pas Quinn, mais c'est bien moi.. Je t'aime.. **"

- merde c'est pas vrai. Fabray faut vraiment y aller. Putain j'ai pas de voiture. Tu peux me déposer devant chez Rach´, je vais récupérer ma moto, je dois la retrouver , ça urge.

_On part en trombe, et arrive en rien de temps devant chez Rachel, alors que je sors en quatrième vitesse de la voiture, et grimpe sur ma moto j'entends une voix cristalline derrière moi. Je me retourne et tombe nez a nez avec Quinn qui est sortie a ma suite. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, je restes interloqué par son geste. Je démarre la moto, elle me regarde dans les yeux, tout en me caressant le visage._

- reviens moi vite. J'ai envie d'apprendre a te connaître.

- t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Fais ce que tu as a faire. On s'appelle après.

_J'enfile mon casque et pars aussi vite que possible dans les rues de lima pour retrouver ma cousine. Je fais tout les coins possible et inimaginable mais je n'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Je me résignes à retourner à l'hôpital._

~POV QUINN~

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'embrasser Sacha, mais je me suis sentie si bien en sa présence. Je me diriges vers le commissariat, une fois sur place je demande a parler au commandant Smith, qui me reçoit de suite. Je lui explique que j'avais fais un faux témoignage dans le but de payer pour avoir était un monstre. Il me demande alors de lui dire la vérité, ce que je fais. Il me relâche en me disant que finalement le procès ne se tiendra pas avant une semaine. Je me décides de rentrer chez moi, histoire de me reposer un peu et de réfléchir a tout ce qu'il vient de se passer._

~POV SACHA~

_Je me décides de retourner a l'hôpital peut être qu'elle y est finalement retourner. Sur le chemin, toutes les voitures sont arrêtés, je demande et une personne me dit qu'il y a sûrement eu un accident. Étant a moto je me rapproche au maximum de la barrière de sécurité mise en place. Je peux effectivement constater qu'il s'agit d'un accident de la route, et pas un petit au vue de l'état de la voiture. Quand j'y pense je n'ai pas vu la voiture de Rach´ tout a l'heure, ce qui veut dire qu'elle l'a récupéré, vu que je l'avais réparer. Je reste là encore de longues minutes. Moteur arrêté j'en profite pour tenter de joindre ma cousine. Je l'appelles mais personnes ne répond, je vois de l'agitation, il sont entrain de sortir le corps du conducteur, je suppose que la personne n'est plus en vie. En même temps qui résisterais lors d'un passage sous un camion. Bref la police nous fait signe que nous pouvons passer au compte goutte, je redémarre et passe plus près de l'accident, mon regard se pose sur les clés de la victime qui se trouve par terre. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour je m'arrête juste après et accourt vers le porte clés. Un policier m'arrête et me demande des explications._

- madame s'il vous plaît, c'est une scène d'accident vous ne devez pas rentrer dans le périmètre.

- le porte clés là bas, c'est celui de ma cousine, une étoile doré.

- ne bougez pas je vais chercher un inspecteur.

_Mon dieu, vu le choc de l'accident , je n'ai même pas réussi à reconnaître la voiture de Rach´. Le sort s'acharne c'est pas possible._

- madame, je suis l'inspecteur Duken, l'agent vient de me dire que vous connaissiez la victime. Nous n'avons pas encore pu l'identifier. Vous êtes?

- je ... Je suis Sacha Berry, mon dieu dites moi qu'elle va bien.

- je suis désolé mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas habilité a parler de la victime tant que celle ci n'a pas était identifié. Laissez moi votre numéro et s'il s'agit bien de votre cousine, nous vous contacterons.

- m...merci.

_J'appel Quinn. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix._

- allo, Sacha c'est toi, tout va bien.

- Q...Quinn, il y a eu.. Un accident.. C'est Rachel.

- oh mon dieu, elle va bien?

- rejoins moi à l'hôpital, je crois que San va avoir besoin de toi.

- j'arrive aussi vite que je peux.

- ne passe pas par river street la route est complètement bouché.

- j'arrive Sach´, sois prudente.

- toi aussi.

_J'enfourche ma bécane et m'élance vers l'hôpital. Je prie de toutes mes forces pour que je me sois trompé et que je trouve Rach´ au bras de San._

[...]

* * *

**verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	20. La plage

**Pour ne pas vous laisser en plan.**

**la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_J'ouvre les yeux quand j'entends la porte se refermer, je peux voir Sacha, qui pose son casque. Je baisse ce putain de masque qui m'aide tout de même a rester en vie. Et m'adresse a Berry._

- alors tu l'as trouvé.

- non pas vraiment. Quinn ne devrait pas tarder.

- pourquoi elle vient ici, je ne comprends pas.

- je peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment.

_Je me redresse sur le lit, faisant sonner toutes les machines, j'ai du débrancher un truc, je la regarde de près alors que je sens ma poitrine me brûler, l'oxygène se fait rare_.

- putain Lopez a quoi tu joues tu veux crever ou quoi?

_Les médecins rentrent en courant, pour lui rebrancher le moniteur, et la sermonne, en lui expliquant qu'elle met sa vie en danger si elle ne reste pas allongé avec son masque. Elle les envoie chier dans les plus grandes largeurs. Ils quittent la pièce laissant place à l'arrivée de ma blonde qui se jette dans mes bras. Bien sur Santana ne manque pas ce geste._

- c'est quoi ce bordel, j'ai loupé un épisode, où quoi?

- tu ne lui a rien dit.

- non. J'attend qu'il me rappelle

- de quoi vous parlez?

- calme toi San, on va dire que Sacha m'a ouvert les yeux, je te promets que tu comprendras et j'espère surtout que tu me comprendras.

- comprendre quoi que tu es gay, je le savais déjà Fabray, maintenant que tu te tapes une Berry là c'est une nouvelle. Bref c'est pas le moment d'en parler je veux savoir où est **MA BERRY** !

- on en sait rien San, alors tu te calmes et des qu'on sait on te le dis c'est clair.

**DRING DRING**

- c'est mon portable, c'est elle.

- allo, oui, je suis Santana Lopez, mais vous êtes qui, et pourquoi vous appelez avec le portable de ma petite amie...

- putain c'est pas vrai.

_J'arrache le téléphone des oreilles de San._

- oui inspecteur Duken c'est Sacha Berry, on c'est parlé tout à l'heure sur les lieux de l'accident...

- l'accident, quel accident Fabray t'as intérêt a me dire ce qu'il se passe.

- San calme toi, laisse Sacha parler. On en sera plus après.

- ... Je comprends, non ces parents sont morts il y a quelques mois. Oui bien sur mon père Pedro Berry, il est censé être au commissariat pour une autre affaire. Oui oui il est avocat. Très bien. Il s'agit de sa petite amie. Très bien. Ok merci inspecteur.

_Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues, comment je vais pouvoir annoncer une nouvelle pareille a San. Elle le voit, ses questions ne tardent pas a arriver_.

- Sacha je te jures que si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite la vérité, je te promets devant dieu que je me lève et je viens te botter le cul.

- ok ok, d'une part tu remets ton masque, parce je là je sais que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour respirer...

- je flippe là, crache le morceau.

- Quinn va chercher le Doc s'il te plaît j'ai peur que San réagisse mal.

- Berry ma patience à des limites et si tu connais pas encore mon côté Bitch , tu ne vas pas tarder à le rencontrer.

- ok, quand je suis revenue il y avait un accident sur la route, une voiture était encastré sous un camion. Le choc était tel que je n'ai pas reconnu la voiture de Rachel, seulement en passant devant j'ai vu son porte clés, l'inspecteur qui vient de t'appeler l'a fait parce que tu avais essayer de joindre Rachel plusieurs fois. Ils viennent de l'identifier.

- tais toi ne dis plus rien , je ne veux plus t'entendre.

~POV SANTANA~

_J'ai décroché quand elle a commencé a me dire qu'elle avait vu le porte clés de Rachel au sol. Ce n'est pas possible mon cœur se serre un peu plus ma respiration se fait douloureusement, je sens mes larmes couler a flot sur mon visage. A cet instant je sais que j'ai perdue pour toujours la fille que j'aime. Mes yeux se troublent, je vois le Doc rentrer, je me laisses emporter_.

- qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Demande Quinn qui vient de rentrer.

- elle a fait un malaise, vous lui avez dit quoi, le cardio indique qu'elle était en tachycardie juste avant de sombrer.

- Rachel a eu un accident et on n'en sait pas plus.

- vous voulez parler de la petite qu'on a reçu en urgence.

- heu sûrement, comment elle va?

- a son arrivé elle était en arrêt cardiaque. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je peux me renseigner si vous voulez.

- merci docteur, je pense que mon père ne devrait plus tarder.

- c'est son tuteur?

- non elle est émancipé, mais bon on est quand même de la famille.

- je comprends, je vous tiens au courant, en attendant nous allons mettre Melle Lopez dans un coma artificiel. Elle a eu trop d'émotions en une journée, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour son rétablissement.

- merci.

- mon dieu Quinn, tu te rends compte si Rachel ne s'en sort pas. Je vais dire quoi a San.

- elle aime vraiment?

- j'en ai bien peur.

_Elle me prend dans ces bras et a ce moment là je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle ne soit pas derrière les barreaux._

- ne t'inquiètes pas tout va finir par s'arranger j'en suis sûr.

- tu n'as pas vu l'état de la voiture, je ne penses pas que ma cousine survive. C'est un vrai cauchemar. C'est pas possible.

- viens on va essayer d'en savoir plus.

~POV RACHEL~

_je suis sur la plage écoutant les vagues finir leur vie sur le sable chaud. Mes papas sont venus me parler, d'ailleurs ils sont toujours assis près de moi. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Ils m'ont dit que la seule chose qu'ils regrettaient c'était de ne pas m'avoir dit au revoir et a quel point ils m'aiment. Ils sont fier de moi. Nous sommes là tout les trois tranquilles, je suis en paix avec moi même. Je sais gré bien ce que signifie ma présence près de mes pères, et je penses que c'est mieux comme ça. Alors que je rêvasse papa H, m'interpelle._

- chaton, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

_Je me retourne pour voir Santana arriver sur la plage. Elle est rayonnante et si belle. Je me lève, et cours dans ses bras qu'elle ouvre en grand pour m'accueillir. Je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces._

- oh princesse, comme tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime tellement.

- moi aussi je t'aime San, je suis vraiment désolé.

- c'est fini on est ensemble c'est l'essentiel. Embrasse moi.

- tout ce que vous voudrez Melle Lopez.

- hum mon nom sonne si bien dans ta bouche.

_Nous nous embrassons tendrement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passons accrocher l'une a l'autre mais il est vrai qu'ici on a pas vraiment besoin de reprendre son souffle. On est juste interrompu par papa L qui a toujours était prit d'en curiosité sans fin._

- heu chaton, tu nous présente.

- bien sur papas, je vous présente Santana Lopez ma petite amie.

- enchanté Santana, je suis Leroy et voici mon mari Hiram.

- de même, whaou il est vrai que Pedro et vous vous êtes semblables a deux gouttes d'eaux.

- tu connais mon frère, comment il va?

- bien je pense, il devait me défendre j'ai étais victime d'une agression homophobe.

- j'en suis vraiment désolé. Écoutez les filles vous allez profiter d'un moment ensemble, ensuite nous devrons parler.

- merci messieurs Berry.

- chaton, elle est vraiment superbe ton amie.

- merci papas.

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous en avons profité dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Santana m'a dit des mots doux, je pourrais les entendre toute ma vie ou du moins cette vie. Elle m'a expliqué pourquoi elle tenait tant a ce que sa mère retire sa plainte. Elle m'a dit que Quinn et Sacha c'était rapproché. Je suis contente pour Sacha mais j'aurais quand même préféré qu'elle tombe pour une autre. Bref tout vas pour le mieux, mais papa H revient seul pour nous parler_.

- les filles faut que je vous dise, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais Leroy et moi n'avons pas la même couleur de peau que vous deux, nous sommes plus blanc, un comble pour un hispanique n'est ce pas Santana.

- c'est vrai.

- il y a une raison a cela. Vous êtes toutes les deux dans le coma. Normalement vous n'auriez pas du nous voir, mais nous avons eu l'autorisation de vous parler pour vous aider a faire le bon choix.

- mon Choix est fait Hiram , je veux rester avec votre fille.

- ce n'est pas le bon choix Santana et tu le sais bien, tout comme toi chaton. Vous devez vous réveiller, vous avez tellement de chose a vivre ensemble.

- mais papa, on est bien là.

- je sais Raé, mais ce n'est pas votre heure, avec ton père on était arriver au bout du chemin, mais vous deux vous devez a tout prix partir d'ici. Je vous promets qu'on se rêvera un jour.

- oh papa, vous me manquez tellement.

- toi aussi tu nous manques, mais tu vois je fais confiance en Santana. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de ne jamais vous quitter fâché ou de vous endormir en oubliant de vous dire a quel point vous vous aimez. Et Rachel m'a fille adoré, ça nous fait du mal de voir que tu ne chantes plus. C'est toute ta vie. N'abandonnes pas ton rêve. Je suis sur que Santana est d'accord avec moi.

- bien entendu monsieur, j'adore la voix de votre fille.

- maintenant c'est l'heure les filles, allez y, et remettez vous de vos blessures.

~POV SANTANA~

_Je sens que je m'éloignes de Rach´ , mais je sais, que je vais bientôt la revoir. La douleur me reprend, je me sens lourde. Mon cœur se soulève, j'ouvre les yeux_.

- Santana, bienvenue a nouveau parmi nous. Nous vous avions mit dans un coma artificiel, mais Nous avons était obligé de vous réveiller parce que nous étions entrain de vous perdre. Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque, vous comprenez ce que je suis entrain de vous dire.

- Ouai Ouai, je veux qu'on monte Rachel dans ma chambre.

- nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Rachel Berry.

- je vous dis de la monter près de moi.

- elle était en arrêt cardiaque a son arrivé, et souffrait de beaucoup de traumatismes.

- je sais, mais je vous garantis que son cœur bat a nouveau, aller la chercher docteur.

- très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_Le docteur quitte la pièce abasourdi par ma ténacité, ma mère se tient près de moi en pleure bien évidemment, je lui dit que tout vas bien, je peux voir Sacha les yeux bouffis , Quinn est assise sur elle, et renifle également , je crois que je leur ai fait un peu peur. Personne ne parle dans la chambre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblent des heures le médecin m'annonce que Rach´ est en soins intensifs mais que son état est stable, il me dit qu'il pourront la monter dans deux jours si son état s'améliore. Je suis rassuré de voir que ma brune a prit la bonne décision._

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T**.


	21. Retour à la vie

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV SANTANA~

_Deux jours , cela fait deux putain de jours que Rach´ à eu son accident. Son état reste stable, mais il refuse de me la monter a côté de moi. Je commence a tourner en rond, j'en ai marre de tout ce merdier. Je veux une vie simple et heureuse. Le procès se tient à la fin de la semaine et Rachel n'est pas a mes côtés. Aujourd'hui j'ai l'autorisation, de sortir de la chambre, pour prendre l'air en dehors de l'hôpital. Mais moi ma seule envie c'est d'aller voir ma brune. L'infirmière arrive avec un fauteuil roulant, personne est avec moi aujourd'hui , tampis je vais essayer de l'amadouer._

- bonjour,je m'appelle Marie, je vous emmène le fauteuil roulant, nous allons aller prendre l'air ensemble.

- bonjour Marie, dites vous pouvez me rendre un service s'il vous plaît.

- cela dépend du service que vous me demandez.

- vous avez entendu parler de la jeune fille qui a eu son accident il y'a deux jours.

- oui bien sur ça a secoué tout le service des soins intensifs.

- ha bon?

- oui, son cœur c'est remis a battre presque 20 minutes après.

- vous croyez que vous pouvez m'emmener la voir .

- je ne pense pas, seulement la famille a le droit de venir la voir, et puis dans votre état ce n'est pas conseillé.

- si je vous dis que c'est ma petite amie, que ça fait deux jours qu'on m'interdit de la voir, vous pourrez m'aider je vous en supplie, j'ai vraiment besoin de la voir.

- bon déjà vous allez monter sur ce fauteuil, voilà comme ça, couve vous un peu il fait pas chaud. Là on va fixer la bouteille, c'est bon vous êtes bien installés.

- oui merci.

- pas de douleur particulière.

- ça va aller, emmenez moi voir Rachel.

- on y va.

_Je ne remercierais jamais assez cette infirmière, qui vient de me déposer dans la chambre où se trouve Rachel. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait me chercher dans quelques minutes. Quand j'ai vu les photos de l'accident j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Nous ne connaissons pas encore les étendues des dégâts psychiques , son cerveau a quand même manqué d'oxygène pendant 20 bonnes minutes. Elle est entubé comme je l'ai était la semaine passée, son bras droit a était broyé, il lui ont posés plusieurs broches et plaques, son genou gauche aussi a subit beaucoup de dommages, mais les chirurgiens ont fait du bon travail. J'attrape la main de ma brune et commence a lui parler. Pour en avoir fait l'expérience , je suis sur qu'elle m'entend._

- coucou princesse, c'est moi San. Tu te souviens toi et moi au bord de la plage, avec tes pères. On l'a vraiment vécu ensemble, tu m'avais promis qu'on rentrerait ensemble. Si j'avais su que tu voulais rester là bas je serais resté avec toi. Tu me manques princesse, j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais qu'ensemble on peut guérir, il faut que tu m'aides. Quand je te vois dans cet état, je sais que tout est de ma faute. Il faut que tu m'aides Raé a abandonner mon côté Bitch. Tu es la seule personne qu'il me faut. Je t'aime Rachel, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je veux construire mon avenir avec toi. Qui l'aurai cru hein la grande Santana Lopez qui tombe pour toi, mais tu vois aujourd'hui je te veux près de moi. J'ai envie d'entendre ta voix a nouveau, je veux t'entendre chanter, je veux te voir rire à mes blagues idiotes, je veux te voir sourire parce que tu es heureuse. Je veux voir la nouvelle Rachel que tu voulais être en début d'année scolaire. Mon amour reviens moi, je t'en prie...

- Santana, je dois te remonter les médecins vont pas tarder a venir voir Rachel.

_J'embrasse a nouveau sa main, et me recule légèrement. Je peux voir une larme rouler sur sa joue. Je sais qu'elle m'a entendue._

- Marie appelez le médecin s'il vous plaît .

- on va se faire remonter les bretelles si on nous voit ici.

- je prend sur moi. Faites vite.

- allé princesse je sais que tu m'entends ouvre les yeux. Reviens moi. Mon cœur s'il te plaît je sais que c'est douloureux que tu es bien là où tu es mais il faut que tu reviennes.

- Melle Lopez , vous n'avez rien a faire ici retournez a votre chambre immédiatement.

- je suis là ou je dois être, je ne remonterais pas tant que je ne sais pas comment elle va.

- alors poussez vous j'ai besoin d'espace.

_Je le vois lui passer le stylo lumineux, elle papillonne des yeux, ses larmes coulent de plus en plus. Il lui dit qu'il va lui enlever le tube, elle hoche difficilement la tête. Un fois fait il lui parle._

- vous m'entendez?

- O..oui.

- savez vous où vous êtes.

- non, j'ai..j'ai peur.

- vous n'avez rien a craindre. On est là pour vous aider.

- Savez vous votre nom.

- ra..Rachel Berry.

- c'est bien, qu'elle est là dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez?

- j'étais sur la plage avec mes papas.

- ok ok bon vous avez subit un énorme traumatisme crânien, il est normale que vous ne vous souveniez pas de tout.

_Mon cœur bat la chamade, contrairement a ce médecin, je sais qu'elle se souvient, de tout. Je tente ma chance._

- Raé?

_Le médecin se pousse pour me laisser passer avec mon encombrant fauteuil . Je m'approche d'elle lui attrape sa main valide, et la regarde dans les yeux._

- je vous connais?

_Je sens les larmes me monter, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi. Elle se souvient de la plage, j'y étais je m'en souviens moi aussi. Je ravale mes angoisses, et lui parle calmement_.

- je suis Santana Lopez, nous sommes ensembles au lycée, et.. Ça fait quelques jours avant que tout ceci n'arrive toi et moi...

_Je peine a trouver mes mots. C'est dur de voir la femme qu'on aime ne plus se souvenir de vous, et si elle ne se souvenait plus de son amour pour moi._

- j'adore te voir galérer ! Lopez qui cherche ses mots.

- t'es en train de te foutres de ma gueule Berry.

- jamais ma chérie, je n'oserais pas.

- grrr, tu as de la chance d'être dans cet état.

- tu aurais fais quoi?

- je sais pas, en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour parmis nous. Tu m'as manqué. Tu..tu te souviens de l'accident ?

- pas vraiment.

- excusez moi les filles, mais Melle Lopez vous aller remonter dans votre chambre vous devez vous reposer, quand a vous Melle Berry nous allons vous faire passer des scanner pour connaître les dommages que votre cerveau a subit. Nous vous transférerons dans la chambre de Melle Lopez si tout est ok.

- A toute à l'heure princesse.

- a toute San.

_Je suis soulagé, que la brune c'est réveillé, je vais pouvoir me reposer en paix, je sais qu'elle sera près de moi dans pas longtemps. Je remercie encore une fois la gentille infirmière, qui m'a permit d'aller voir ma douce. Elle m'aide a me recoucher, branche mon masque à la prise murale , et sort de la chambre. Je suis extrêmement fatigué, je sais que je dois me reposer. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Fabray. Elle m'assène un agréable sourire. Ces derniers jours elle n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser., d'être au petit soin avec moi. Elle a le sourire, je pense qu'elle est au courant que Rachel a ouvert les yeux._

- salut Sanny tu vas bien?

_Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse , je n'ai plus la force de parler._

- Sacha vient de recevoir un appel disant que Rachel c'est réveillé. Tu es courant.

_Je secoue a nouveau la tête. Elle me sourie, mes yeux se ferment, elle m'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Et je m'endors dans les bras rassurant de Morphée. Mon réveil se fait plusieurs heures plus tard, j'entends des rires me parvenir j'ouvre difficilement les yeux et regarde vers ma gauche, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Rachel est dans le lit contre le mien, elle rigole avec ma mère, son oncle, Sach´ et Fabray. Je suis heureuse de voir ce schéma devant moi. Je baisse le masque, Rach´ se retourne vers moi , elle attrape ma main, et sa chaleur me ramène a ce que j'aime a cette plénitude, je suis heureuse a ce moment là. Je sais que ça va être long, que ça va être dur mais on va y arrivé._

[...]

_Cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous nous battons Rachel et moi pour retrouver un semblant de forme. Nous enchaînons la rééducation et nous apprenons a nous connaître. Nous savons que notre vie a basculé pour des conneries. Aujourd'hui nous quittons l'hôpital, il a était prit la décision que je m'installerais avec Rachel, Sacha habitant aussi là bas, elle pourra s'occuper de nous en cas de besoin. Ma brune remarche sans la béquille, je trouve ça super. Contrairement a ce qu'il était prévu j'ai étais opéré a nouveau de mon poumon, et aujourd'hui je n'ai besoin de l'oxygène que pour dormir. Nous devons reprendre les cours bientôt puis nous serons a nouveau en vacances pour les fêtes de Noël.._

- chérie a quoi tu penses?

- je pense que je suis heureuse de sortir de ce putain d'hôpital, j'en peux plus.

- tu crois que tu vas t'y faire de vivre chez moi.

- bien sur , tant que tu es prêt de moi.

- toujours.

- comment tu penses que va se faire notre retour a McKinley.

- j'en sais rien, la seule chose que je suis sur c'est que les cherrios c'est fini pour moi.

- tu as peur de perdre ta popularité, si tu veux on peut faire comme avant toi et moi.

- hors de question Raé, tu es ma petite amie, et je ne veux pas le cacher. Toi et moi ensemble tu te souviens.

- bien sur que je m'en souviens.

_Elle m'embrasse tendrement, j'adore ces lèvres, sa langue quémande un accès que je lui cède sans trop de difficultés. Mon dieu que j'adore ces baisers, ils m'enflamment a chaque fois. La température monte je romps le baiser._

- Raé stop, on ne peut pas perdre le contrôle ici.

- tu n'as pas envie de moi?

- Dios mio que si j'ai envie de toi, depuis le temps que mon corps te réclames. Mais pas dans cet hôpital. Je te jures ma puce que des qu'on est dans ta chambre je te sautes dessus.

- humm que j'aime la vraie Santana Lopez.

- moi aussi je t'aime le nain.

- salut les filles, vous êtes prêtes pour rentrer à la maison.

- c'est partis, t'es pas venue avec ta moto au moins.

- Nan, j'ai eu les clés d'une Camaro.

- hey Berry c'est ma bagnole, t'as pas le droit de la toucher.

- oh ça va San, je l'ai bichonné, et fallait bien que je viennes en voiture vous chercher.

- t'aurais pu prendre celle de Fabray.

- on est jeudi je te rappelles qu'elle est en cours.

- Ouai Ouai. Aller on dégages.

_Sacha attrape, nos sacs , j'en prends un de la main droite et attrape la main de ma brune. Nous sortons de cet endroit laissant derrière nous tout les malheurs que nous avons vécus. Aujourd'hui une chose est sur après tant de malheur la seule chose que nous aurons a présent c'est un bonheur parfait. _

[...]

* * *

**Verdict?**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	22. Retour vers le futur

**La suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

~POV RACHEL~

_Nous venons de rentrer a la maison, cela fait un bien fou, de retrouver son chez soit. Je sais pas si Santana va réussir a s'habituer a vivre ici. A ce que j'ai compris ma cousine et Fabray se fréquentent. Je suis étonné que Fabray soit gay, après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre. Il est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal a l'accueillir dans ma maison. Mais il parait qu'elle a fait son coming out et que ces parents l'on mise dehors. Que voulez vous j'ai une capacité a pardonner, mais je suis pas sur d'y arriver, elle a quand même failli tuer San. Je rentre dans ma chambre et vois ma douce qui se tient debout devant le lit._

- tout va bien San?

- Berry c'est quoi ça?

- Des travaux ont étaient effectués pendant notre absence.

- je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a cette prise dans le mur avec marqué O2.

- nous avons fait installer une réserve d'oxygène, refait l'isolation, et nous pouvons aseptiser l'air avec ce bouton là.

- je veux une chambre normale, pas une pâle copie de l'hosto.

- écoutes San, la nuit tu as besoin de ton oxygène, si l'air est aseptisé sa limite les maladies chroniques tels que bronchites,angines, que tu pourrais attraper.

- si je comprends bien c'est chacune sa chambre.

- non, c'est notre chambre, et n'importe où nous vivrons, je ferais aménager notre chambre de sorte que tu te sentes le mieux possible.

- excuse moi je suis a cran. La reprise est pour la semaine prochaine et je stress un peu.

- hey San je suis là, tu restes la grande Lopez, je suis sur que si quelqu'un te cherche des noises tu lui rentres dedans.

- comment je vais faire, j'ai envie de reprendre le sport, tu sais bien que j'en ai besoin.

- je sais, le Doc a dit que tu pouvais courir mais pas plus de 15 minutes par jour, et a un rythme léger.

- Ouai Ouai je sais.

- en cas de problème je suis là, j'aurais toujours une recharge avec moi, et tu devras en avoir une aussi.

- Mouais.

- San chérie tout va bien aller.

- tu sais quoi ,on est dans ta chambre et j'ai très envie de découvrir enfin ton corps, et puis je ne risque rien vu que tu as tout emménagé pour moi.

- hum si tu me prends par les sentiments.

_San se rapproche de moi, elle pose ses mains sur ma taille ,me colle davantage à elle , et m'embrasse dans un sourire délicieux. Je passe mes mains dans son cou pour accentuer le baiser. Je sens ses mains se balader sur le haut de mon corps et je peux dire a présent que la température commence a monter à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'accès qu'elle me quémande du bout de sa langue est bien entendue accepté avec une facilité déconcertante. Je sens sa respiration qui commence a saccadé, je me sépare d'elle ,pose mon front sur le sien_.

- ça va chérie?

- Ouai, faut juste que je me réhabitue un peu.

- Si tu n'es pas prête on peu attendre un peu.

- il en est hors de question.

_Elle capture a nouveau mes lèvres et nous nous dirigeons vers le lit où nos affaires commencent comme par enchantement à rejoindre le sol. Je peux bientôt sentir la peau chaude de Santana sur la mienne, ses mains continuant leur exploration. Elle se retourne pour faire face au lit, je me retrouve dos a celui ci. Elle me regarde comme un bonbon , qu'elle a envie de goûter de part et d'autre. Elle me retire délicatement mon soutien gorge et viens gober un de mes mamelons durci par le plaisir. Sa main s'occupant de mon autre sein. Je sens que je perds pieds peu à peu, c'est si bon de se sentir aimé._

- oh...mon...dieu... San... C'est si bon... Ne t'arrêtes pas...

- jamais princesse...

_Elle me dépose enfin sur le lit et je sens sa langue parcourir le moindre recoins de mon corps. Je brûle littéralement pour cette fille, c'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait. Je sens ces doigts passer sous l'élastique de mon boxer, celui ci roule jusqu'en bas de mes jambes, elle s'en débarrasse en rien de temps. Quand son souffle chaud fait frémir mon intimité, j'en arrive au point de supplication._

- chérie... S'il te...plaît ...j'ai besoin... De t...oi

- tes désirs sont des ordres princesa..

- j'...adore...t'en...tendre... Parler...espa...oh mon dieu..

_Je sens sa langue parcourir dans tout les sens mon antre, le plaisir est tel que je ne sais plus ou j'habite... Elle joue avec moi.._

- Quiero saber que me ruegues... [ je veux t'entendre le supplier ]

- piedad... te nece...si..to en mí.. [ pitié j'ai besoin de toi en moi]

_Je sens alors deux doigts entrer en moi m'arrachant un cri de plaisir, les vas et viens qu'elle entreprend me font me cambrer de plus en plus. Le rythme accélère, je sais que ma brune souffre, mais je sais aussi que le plaisir qu'elle me donne est intense. Ma libération vient au bout de quelques minutes, mon plaisir étant nettoyé avec délicatesse. Sa langue fait vraiment des merveilles._

- te quiero mi amor..

- moi.. Aussi je t'aime ...tana..

_Je reprends mon rythme peu a peu, je regarde ma brune qui c'est blottie contre moi, sa tête niché confortablement dans mon cou. Je la regarde, je vois qu'elle peine a retrouver un rythme correcte. Je sais qu'elle a voulu me montrer a quel point elle m'aimé au détriment de sa santé. Je me sens tout a coup mal à l'aise. Alors que sa respiration est de plus en plus difficile, j'attrape le masque lui enfile et actionne le bouton prévue a cet effet. Une larme roule de sa joue._

- hey bébé, tu m'as donné le plus majestueux des orgasmes. Ne pleure pas, je t'aime tellement . Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je sais que nous avons le droit de faire l'amour, mais faut qu'on fasse attention a toi ma puce.

_Elle me regarde et repose a nouveau sa tête sur ma poitrine. Le bruit de l'oxygène qui l'aide a respirer transperce, le bonheur que nous venons de ressentir ensemble. Plus tard dans la soirée, nous avons remis ça et je peux dire que d'entendre Santana hurler mon nom de plaisir est très jouissif._

[...]

~POV SANTANA~

_Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, nous faisons notre retour a McKinley, je stress, mais comme l'a dit ma brune je suis Santana Lopez. Je tâtonne la place froide a côté de moi, je sais qu'elle c'est levé plus tôt pour faire son footing matinal, bien que son genou la fasse souffrir elle tient a récupérer la forme. 6h45, elle ne devrait pas tarder a rentrer. Mon rituel matinal pour moi consiste a déposer mon masque sur le crochet fixé au mur, j'appuie sur l'interrupteur et l'oxygène se coupe. Je me lève ensuite et actionne l'aseptiseur d'air, le temps que je prenne ma douche. Dans la salle de bain je dois prendre une solution saline qui me permets d'extraire le surplus de mucus que fabrique mon nouveau poumon, c'est tout simplement dégueulasse mais je n'ai pas le puis je refuse de faire ça devant Rachel, déjà que j'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour elle. Je file ensuite sous la douche. Une fois terminé, j'attrape mes vêtements lavé avec un produit hypoalergenique. J'actionne l'aseptiseur de la salle de bain, et sors de celle ci. Je vois ma brune toute transpirante , rentrer dans la chambre. Elle dépose son iPod, et me gratifie d'un magnifique sourire qui enjolive ma journée. A ce moment là j'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais nous devons suivre un protocole bien précis. Elle file sous la douche et je descends prendre le petit déjeuner._

- salut Fabray , bien dormi ?

- comme un bébé, et toi.

- ça va..

- je t'ai préparé ton café.

- merci.

_Ma puce nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et Fabray lui dépose des pancakes vegetaliens avec une bonne dose de caféine. Rach´ ne lui adresse toujours pas la parole, et je vois que cela rend triste ma meilleure amie, qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Sacha nous rejoint nous sommes toutes réunis. Elle embrasse Fabray et nous fait un sourire digne des Berry._

- alors les filles vous êtes prêtes pour votre grand retour ?

- Ouai.

- je vous emmène avant d'aller au travail si vous voulez.

- non c'est bon on va prendre la voiture de San.

- je vais prendre la mienne aussi j´ai la pratique ce soir, et j'irais faire des courses après.

- c'est bon Fabray , j'irais les faire moi même les course son a pas besoin d'une baby sitter.

- Rach´ , arrête d'être comme ça, elle fait ça pour nous aider. Il va falloir que tu mettes ta rancœur de côté.

- tu as vite oublié qu'à cause d'elle tu as failli mourir !

- oui et toi tu a failli passer l'arme a gauche par ma faute et pourtant tu m'as pardonné.

- c'est différent..

- c'est bon Santana, je suis habitué laisse tomber.

- et voilà du grand Fabray qui se met en victime maintenant.

- Rachel ça suffit.

- je vais t'attendre dans la voiture, j'ai plus faim.

_Je vois ma brune sortir comme une furie._

- je suis désolé Q.

- t'inquiètes San je le mérite, j'ai au moins une Berry avec moi.

- Ouai et je te lâcherais pas de sitôt.

- bon Q on devrait y aller, si on veut pas être en retard.

- vous avez qu'à partir je vous suis de près.

- ça roule a toute.

_alors que je monte au volant de la voiture j'ai a faire a une Rachel Berry plus qu'énervé._

- chérie, va falloir que tu pardonnes a Q. Elle fait le bonheur de Sach´, tu n'ai pas le droit de lui reprocher tout ce qui arrive.

- je sais, je suis désolé. Je lui parlerais ce soir.

- je préfère ça.

_Nous arrivons a McKinley, nous descendons de la voiture main dans la main, les regards sont posés sur nous mais on s'en fout un peu. Nous allons d'abord au casier de ma brune, pour récupérer ses livres, au mien. Ce matin nous avons un court en commun puis on se retrouve pour le repas. La mâtiné passe a vitesse grand V , et nous n'avons pas était importuné. Je m'installe a la cafet rejointe par ma brune qui m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'assoir près de moi. Nous commençons a manger et Fabray s'assoit en face de moi._

- San , tu n'as pas étais importuné?

- non pourquoi cette question.

- pour rien

_Je n'insiste pas, je vois Rachel fixer au loin , son visage se tend, je regarde dans la même direction et vois Kurt ainsi que l'ensemble du Glee club s'approcher de nous._

[...]

* * *

**verdict?**

**Il s'agit la de l'avant dernier chapitre. Toute bonne chose à une fin. Je vous préviens d'avance qu'une suite est prévue, où nous retrouverons Quinn et Sacha, ainsi que Rachel et Santana. Le tout bien plus développé.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	23. La vie reprend ces droits

**Suite et fin. Merci a tous pour vos Reviews et votre soutien. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic. Certains le savent déjà la suite est prévue pour dans quelques jours. Je commence tout juste à l'écrire. Elle s'intitulera " New York avec toi".**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Ils sont tous présent, pas un ne manque à l'appel. C'est Kurt qui prend la parole, il a du se décréter chef en l'absence de Rachel._

- salut santan !

- lady Hummel..

- nous avons apprit pour ton agression, nous en sommes désolé.

- et c'est pour ça que vous êtes venus me voir tout les jours.

- une certaine Sacha nous a interdit de venir te voir.

_Cette dernière phrase nous fit toutes les trois sourires._

- comme tu peux le voir porcelaine, je vais bien. Tu as besoin d'autre chose?

- oui les régionales sont dans une semaine, il nous manque une personne.

- seulement une, pourtant il me semble que Q ,Rach´, britt, n'en font plus partis.

- nous avons réussi a les remplacer, tu as toujours ta place.

- tu entends ça chérie, ils ont réussi a te remplacer. Je me demande qui peux avoir ta voix. Et toi Q ils ont du prendre une autre cherrios, histoire d'avoir le quota. Tu te rends compte l'ensemble du Glee club vient jusqu'à moi pour me demander de réintégrer leur groupe, et en plus ils osent me le demander devant ma petite amie et ma meilleure amie. Q tu as du perdre de ta réputation, pour qu'ils t'ignorent de la sorte.

- je pensais toujours leur faire peur , mais apriori, ce n'est pas le cas. Bref on pourrait leur proposer Sacha, elle chante bien et puis la voix est une histoire de famille, n'est ce pas Rach´.

_Q, vient de s'adresser a ma petite amie, j'espère juste que Rach´ ne va pas la rembarrer devant tout le monde. Bien sur toute la cafet retient sa respiration, voire a une même table la capitaine des cherrios ainsi que l'ancienne co capitaine qui sort avec la plus grande looseuse de McKinley, ça en fait des ragots pour Jacob. Mais je suis surprise par la réponse de ma chérie._

- pourquoi pas Q, il parait que la voix nous vient de notre grand mère, je peux toujours demander a Sach´ si cela l'intéresse, où tu pourrais le faire vu que c'est ta petite amie.

- c'est vrai vous avez une voix magnifique toute les deux, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle accepte de partager sa passion musicale avec des personnes qui t'ont toujours méprisé.

- tu vois Hummel on a personne pour toi.

- je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

- que veux tu qu'on t'explique.

- le rapport avec le nain et cette Sacha.

_Je me lève d'un bond et m'approche de Kurt, mon regard s'ancre dans le sien. Tout le monde retient sa respiration._

- écoutes moi bien Hummel je ne le répéterais pas, ose encore une fois traiter ma petite amie de " **nain** " et je te jures que ce que j'ai vécu ne sera rien par rapport a ce que je vais te faire vivre. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde.

_Ça y est grâce a Hummel, Snixx a fait son grand retour. Je me rassois et il repart comme il est venu avec ces petits chiens._

- ma puce je crois, que tu viens de regagner en popularité et respect. Tu vois tu n'as pas besoin d'être une cherrios.

- je vois juste que pour une fois tu as parlé gentiment a Fabray.

- d'ailleurs Q j'aimerais te parler.

- pas de souci.

_la sonnerie retentit, j'embrasse ma copine , la laisse avec Q , elles ont cours en commun, moi je pars en direction du cours de sport que je ne suis pas sensé pratiquer. J'ai bien dit sensé_

~POV RACHEL~

_Nous avons assisté au grand retour de Santana, je crois qu'il est venu le temps que je parle sérieusement a Fabray. Nous arrivons en classe , elle s'assoit a mes côtés. La prof fait son entrée, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lui parler._

- Q , je..voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement.

- j'accepte.

- écoutes, je..tu acceptes?

- bien sur, je sais que tu m'as pardonné mon comportement a ton égard, et tu sais que je m'en veux énormément de tout ce que je t'ai fais subir.

- c'est rien, je peux comprendre que lorsqu'on grandit dans la famille Fabray rien n'est facile.

- oui on est un peu étroit d'esprit. Tu sais j'avais peur de ton retour, j'avais peur que tu me jètes à la rue, en même temps je ne t'ai jamais demandé si je pouvais vivre chez toi.

- écoutes, je n'ai jamais vue Sacha aussi heureuse et épanouie, je pense que vous méritez d'être heureuse, que penserais tu qu'on fasse table rase du passé.

- je veux bien, bonjour je m'appelle Lucy Quinn Fabray.

- salut moi c'est Rachel Barbra Berry.

_Nous sommes dérangés par un bruit venant de la porte, notre regard se pose sur Kelly une cherrios. Elle est essoufflé._

- désolé madame, Berry faut que tu viennes de suite c'est Santana.

_Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'attrape la recharge dans mon sac et le masque emballé près a l'emploi. Quinn me suit de près, nous suivons Kelly vers le stade. Nous voyons un attroupement je me glisse au milieu et trouve ma brune accroupi sur le sol, les lèvres totalement cyanosés. Je sors le masque de son emballage le fixe a la recharge et le pose sur la bouche de ma copine, les élastiques passent derrière ses oreilles. Elle s'assoie et je vois a son regard qu'elle est énervé._

- Q, tu peux nous faire un peu de place.

- Ouai, aller tout le monde dégage, il n'y a rien a voir.

_La foule se dissipe, l'infirmière approche mais Quinn lui dit que tout vas bien._

- chérie, je peux savoir pourquoi je me fais sortir de cours par une Kelly en grosse panique et que je te retrouves entrain d'étouffer sur le terrain de foot.

_Elle ne me répond pas, arrache la cartouche qui est vide et balance le masque au sol avant de se lever et de déguerpir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Q me regarde désolé. Je ramasse le tout, et nous repartons en cours. Je sais que San a besoin de se retrouver seule. _

- tu l'as connais, elle a du partir se réfugier aux vestiaires. Il te restes des cartouches?

- oui j'en ai deux autres dans mon casier.

- je devrais en prendre moi aussi, on sait jamais avec le caractère de San, on pourrait en avoir besoin de plus.

- comme tu veux , je m'inquiètes juste, j'aime pas quand elle part sans rien dire.

- je sais.

_J'attrape mon téléphone, et envoies un texto a ma brune_.

" **je t'aime San... Désolé si je t'ai blessé**."

~POV SANTANA~

_Le cours commence, le prof est au courant de mon opération et me dit de ne pas courir avec les autres ou du moins de le faire mais a mon rythme. Alors je l'écoute, je cours doucement pour ne pas forcer sur mon poumon. Le seul problème, c'est que je les entends tous parler de moi, je ne suis que la pâle copie de ce que j'étais avant, mais je m'en moque, lorsque j'entends des méchancetés à l'égard de Rachel je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer. L'air que je respire commence a me brûler mais c'est pas grave, je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de chose sur ma petite amie, ça me blesse plus que cet air qui pénètre mes bronchioles. Je veux les rattraper, leur donner la correction qu'ils méritent. Les temps ont changés et tout le monde sait que Berry est hors limite. J'accélère encore, jusqu'à retrouver le rythme que j'avais avant tout ce merdier. Mais la douleur est intense, et me partage en deux. Je m'arrête essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre un rythme correcte. Kelly accourt près de moi._

- Lopez ça va?

- Berry...va..

- elle est en quelque classe?

- a...vec...Q...

- j'y vais.

_Je sais qu'elle ne mettra pas longtemps a me rejoindre, j'essaye de me calmer, mais tout le monde m'entoure et regarde ma déchéance. Je me détestes d'être aussi conne et de ne rien écouter. Je sens ma brune, me passer le masque et enclencher la cartouche. L'air qui me parcourt est différent il regonfle mon poumon, me requinque, me calme. Ma puce me sermonne, je sais qu'elle a raison mais quand la cartouche est vide, je jète le tout par terre et m'enfuis. Je la vois désemparé mais je sais que Q est avec elle. Je quitte le lycée, monte dans ma voiture, et pars au lac de lima, j'ai besoin de réfléchir a tout ce qu'il m'arrive. Comment je peux être moi même alors que mon corps me rappelle sans cesse que je ne suis plus celle que j'étais. Je reste de nombreuses heures ici, et je sens la présence de ma brune. Elle s'assoit près de moi, mais ne dit rien._

- comme tu m'as retrouvé?

- je te retrouverais à l'autre bout de la terre s'il le fallait. Chérie dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

- je peux même pas courir sans m'effondrer.

- San , le Doc t'as dit d'y aller doucement, et tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire trop d'effort.

- je sais mais le prof m'a dit que je pouvais si je faisais doucement et c'est ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à ce que cette pétasse de Kerry t'insultes. J'ai pas supporté. Je m'excuse. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du mais tu vois je suis Santana, celle dont tout le monde a peur, pas celle que tout le monde se fout.

- je sais tout ça San, mais il va falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête, que tant que ton état ne se sera pas amélioré, tu dois faire avec. Et puis laisse les parler de moi je m'en fou, la seule chose qui me touche c'est toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

- je peux te poser une question?

- bien sur ..

- tu te souviens de notre petit voyage dans l'au delà, la plage, tes pères...

- oui, c'est fou ce qu'on a vécus.

- ton père t'a demandé de reprendre la chanson. Je.. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne chantes plus. J'adore ta voix, mais je ne t'ai pas entendu chanter depuis l'année dernière. Tu sais j'adorais aller au Glee club juste pour t'entendre.

- attends je ne te suis plus. Tu aimé m'entendre chanter, alors pourquoi tout ces **" le Hobbit arrêtes de chanter tu vas faire fuir frodon" **ou** " tu n'es qu'une diva égocentrique"**

- j'ai toujours aimé entendre ta voix, le reste n'était que du pur Snixx. Rachel j'ai envie que tu chantes a nouveau, j'ai envie que tu vives tes rêves, Nyada, Broadway, tout ce que tu as toujours aimé.

- c'est toi que j'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, la musique passe en second plan.

- non, la musique c'est ta vie Rach´.

- je vais y réfléchir. Et toi ma chérie, que veux tu faire l'année prochaine?

- je sais pas, je crois que j'ai envie de défendre les plus faibles.

- tu es en train de me dire que tu veux devenir avocate !

- je sais c'est ridicule..

- mais c'est géniale je suis si fière de toi. Tu vas t'inscrire a qu'elle université?

- je sais pas il y l'université de droit de New York qui me tente, et puis c'est près de Nyada.

- et si on allés fêter cette nouvelle juste toi et moi au resto.

- et les filles?

- elles sont grandes , elles peuvent se démerder.

[...]

- j'ai trop mangé Rach´.

- c'était excellent, j'ai passée une super soirée Tana.

- mais c'est normal, en même temps tu étais avec la plus belle des femmes.

- c'est vrai, et tu sais a quoi je pense là tout de suite.

- hum...

_Bien entendu nous avons passé la plus magique des soirées, la nuit fut merveilleuse._

_Les jours ont suivis, nous avons rattrapés notre retard scolaire, nos résultats étaient excellents, nous avons finis avec Q major de promo, c'était une première à McKinley, moi Santana Lopez, au côté de la femme que j'aime et de ma meilleure amie sur la même marche du podium. J'étais vraiment fière de notre parcours. J'ai étais accepté a l'université de New york avec Q en droit. Quand à ma brune, elle a reprit la chanson récemment, et je dois dire qu'à chaque fois que je l'entends mes sens se perdent en elle. Elle a était accepté a Nyada. _

_Nous vidons nos casiers a McKinley, une page se tourne, je repense a toutes ces années dans ces murs. Ma vie, mon ascension, mon coming out, ma chute, Rachel, et maintenant mon nouveau moi. Je suis une fille épanouie, avec quelques soucis de santé mais tout vas bien. J'ai une femme que j'aime plus que tout et qui me rend heureuse, entière. Demain nous partons vers New York, Sach´ nous a trouvé un grand appartement, et avec l'argent que j'ai reçu de mon agression, nous n'avons pas besoin de trouver un travail pour subvenir a nos besoins. Demain est un nouveau départ. D'un côté il y Rachel et moi, de l'autre Quinn et Sacha. Je suis sur qu'à nous quatre, nous écrirons la plus belle des histoires._

* * *

**Merci a tous.**

**T.**


End file.
